


The Padawan Duo

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi Training, Minor Original Character(s), Partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Darth Maul, Obi-Wan wakes up as a nine year old with no memory of his previous life. But in this world of unfamiliar faces, Obi-Wan befriends Anakin Skywalker and the bond between the two padawans is immediate and alters their destinies forever. </p><p>Together the two will navigate Temple training and unknowingly draw the attention of a Sith Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something is wrong

                Waking was like wading through a sea of cotton. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist, Obi-Wan blinked awake and scrubbed at the grit around his eyes and felt desperately in need of water to slake his dry throat.

                _Where am I?_ _Something has to be wrong._

                This definitely was the temple infirmary; he was a familiar enough with the place after numerous visits to acquire bacta patches or salves after particularly grueling kata practices with Master Fisk. Or more commonly, unfortunate run-ins with pale haired bullies, Obi-Wan thought to himself ruefully. But none of those occasions had ever landed him in need of a private room on one of the infirmary's sleepers. Looking down at the plain green gown he was wearing, Obi-Wan found himself with more questions than answers.

                In truth, he didn't feel bad; in fact, the initiate felt more perturbed that he had woken alone and with no sigh of crèche mates or Crèche Master Mei. Turning his hand over, he flexed his fingers and shook his wrists. Satisfied when no tingles or twinges were forthcoming, Obi-Wan kicked his covers off and frowned accusingly at his bare toes and wiggled the appendages. Nothing was hurting. Everything looked the same as it had the last time he had looked at his body in the communal fresher. Still nine years old, still shaggy shoulder length auburn hair, and still without a master.

                From below, his stomach rumbled its displeasure and the initiate hoped somewhat forlornly that he had not missed breakfast. Hopping down from the sleeper, Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief.

                _Why am I here?_

                Intimidated by the windowless room, Obi-Wan padded across the tile floor briskly and seized the knob. Turning the latch, he opened it a crack and peered through wearily.

                A green robed master healer that he did not recognize was standing down a hall engaging a pair of braided teens that looked like his initiate class did when one of their teaching instructors gave them surprise tests to make sure they had been listening. Sour faces, Obi-Wan thought of the apprentices who looked to be at least five years his senior and writing frantically on pads in front of them.

                _I want to be a padawan too. Bruck says that all I'm going to be good for is farming vegetables, but I think if I train hard enough that perhaps someone will notice me. Someone will see me._

                Thirst overriding his insecurity, Obi-Wan widened the crack in the door and called out to the trio.

                "I am sorry for bothering you, Master, but may I please have a drink of water?"

                At once, the Nautolan Master spun to stare down at him. The padawans too were staring at him with matching perplexed looks but Obi-Wan stood firm and refused to shut the door no matter how much the attention filled him with discomfort.

                " Padawan Mundin, water. Now. Aki, fetch Master Che immediately." Obi-Wan tried and failed to conceal his dismay when the master called for Master Che. The Twi'lek healer had a reputation for being more temperamental than a krayt dragon and rumor had it that even Master _Yoda_ treaded carefully around the Healer. If he could avoid getting on the blue master's bad side, it seemed the wiser course of action.

                "I think I'm fine, honestly!" Obi-Wan blurted out, before realizing his mistake and drawing on the Force to mask his emotions. To his astonishment, the response flowed quicker than he had ever managed and he swiftly and quietly erected a set of mental shields around his person and gave the master a proper bow--succeeding in not tripping over the floor length gown only out of sheer luck. "I apologize for my outburst, Master. I think I can return to the crèche now though. Master Mei can look after me."

                The dark eyed Nautolan Master laughed and dropped down to one knee and ruffled his hair lightly.

                "What a perfectly mannered youngling, I have on my hands."

                Flushing in pleasure at the blatant demonstration of affection, Obi-Wan felt himself relax a fraction and permitted himself a polite smile, but kept determinedly kept up his shields to prevent broadcasting to the other Jedi.

                "Thank you, Master."

                Before he could get a word in edge wise, the Nautolan reached out and grasped his hand in his own heavily callused palm.

                "I'm Master Voxis, Obi-Wan. You've been asleep for some time youngling. We've been very worried about you." _Have I? Why?_ What in the world was wrong with him? His confusion must have shown as the man looked on him pityingly before tugging him back toward the sleeper and lifting him back up onto the bed.

                "I'm not tired." Obi-Wan was confused, thirsty, and hungrier than he had ever been in his life. And definitely not ready to go back to bed.

                "Mind your thoughts young one," the admonishment was gentle, but Obi-Wan squeezed the coverlet tight and willed himself to just vanish into the backdrop.

                He knew better, he did. But his feelings told him that something was very, very wrong about this situation and it made the initiate feel incredibly nervous.

_'Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.'_

                What was that? Who was that?

                The next thing he knew, a tall glass was pressed into his fingers and it took the initiate almost leapt out of his skin, sloshing a bit of water on his gown.

                "Careful," Voxis curling voice, broke the spell. "Now go slowly, alright?"

                Tipping the glass back, he swallowed and the water eased the scratchiness in his throat. A little more quickly now, Obi-Wan gulped down another mouthful with a delighted sound.

                "Poor kid, must have been thirsty." The voice was new and Obi-Wan beamed when he noted a padawan watching him with an amused twinkle.

                "Thank you very much for the water, Padawan." Obi-Wan intoned formally, bowing his head in a show of gratitude and mindful that Master Voxis just to the side and still watching him far too closely for comfort.

                "And manners to boot!" The female Cerean chirped, her elongated skull bobbing in pleasure. "I hope if I ever am lucky enough to have a Padawan that mine is half as polite!"

                Chuffing under the praise, Obi-Wan perked up measurably, but faltered at the dismissive motion of the emerald robed healer.

                "Off with you, Padawan Justorian." Master Voxis shooed the apprentice with a light wave. "You have many more years ahead before you're _Knighted_ let alone needing to worry about a Padawan."

                "As you say, Master." The apprentice winked at him again and Obi-Wan fought a rush of disappointment when the Padawan vanished through the door; the room felt like it lacked the cheeriness that had been present now that the girl was gone.

                The door scarcely had time to shut when it slid open with a light hiss admitting the Order's head healer with a quiet hiss. Vokara Che seemed impossibly tall with jewel-toned skin and eyes a shade paler than the blue of her flesh. Feeling strangely exposed and unsure, Obi-Wan looked up to Master Voxis who was smiling in a manner that was reassuring, but did little to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

                "I'm Master Vokara Che." As if anyone who was a Jedi didn't know _that,_ Obi-Wan thought glumly. "How are you feeling today, Padawan."

                Startling at the address, he stared at her quizzically for a moment. Perhaps she simply was not aware? Keeping his tone deliberately neutral, the initiate hesitantly corrected the master. "I'm sorry, Master but you must have been misinformed." Uncomfortable under the blank-faced stares, he hurried on. "I'm just an initiate. No master has chosen me at this time."

                _Though I hope that changes at some point no matter what Bruck Chun has to say about it._

                The pair shared a look over his head and Obi-Wan shunted down a wave of frustration. What was going on? Had he done something wrong ? Had Bruck hurt him again?

                "Please, Masters, can you just tell me what's going on?"

                "Youngling, you need to be patient now--"

                _They aren't going to tell me. Why aren't they telling me? What's wrong with me?!_

                "No! Please, just tell me what's wrong!" Obi-Wan begged the masters and felt his emotions simmering just beneath the surface of his thoughts. Horrified, the initiate desperately recoiled and fumbled with his feeble Force connection for support. It was such a futile thing to hope for a miracle that he wasn't trained for, but the Force responded. There was an influx of energy that the initiate felt certain he had never felt before, but the sensation felt an old blanket--warm and familiar. Before he could stop himself, he reached again for the Force and grabbed a thread of it. Before Obi-Wan knew it, his discordant thoughts were dissipating as if they had never been leaving the initiate awed and puzzled.

                _I've never done that before. Not even when we have group meditation with Master Yoda. And the Force felt different. Warmer maybe?_

                "Obi-Wan." Blinking, he jerked backward when he realized that the Twi'lek healer was now almost nose to nose with him. Hands were gripping his own and rubbing the backs of his hands in a soothing ripples. Vaguely, his mind identified pulses of Force energy being focused into his body. "Are you back with us now, young one?"

                _Back?_

                "I went somewhere?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, troubled by the clear evidence that something really was wrong with him.

                "What you did, youngling, was use the Force to stabilize your emotions and quite skillfully too." The words carried a heavy dose of praise, but Obi-Wan felt there was something more than what was being said. "You'll be quite the Jedi someday, young one. This old healer is impressed."

                Like a flower in the sun, Obi-Wan perked up and resolved to be patient and not allow his anxieties to get the best of him again.

                "Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan scanned the area and wondered when the Nautolan healer had departed and felt a pang of regret that he had not properly said goodbye to the kind master. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

                "Your stress and anxiety are expected and understandable under the circumstances." A blue hand patted his hand once before he was released. There was no way that Obi-Wan could ever consider the master scary after the demonstration of kindness. "Your curiosity is only natural and I can assure you that your questions will be answered shortly. But first, I think a trip to the fresher and a solid meal are in order, does that sound agreeable, youngling?"

               A loud growl from his belly filled the small room. Opening his mouth to apologize, Master Che burst into a hearty round of laughter and patted his shoulder once and squeezed.

                "Well, that answers that," the Healer slid beneath his arms and lifted him like he weighed no more than a newborn babe and deposited him gently on the floor. A gentle touch prodded his shoulder and he took a few steps forward before turning to glance uncertainly over his shoulder at the insistent healer. "I'll have a droid bring fresh clothing and your meal. I know this must seem confusing, youngling, but I promise you all will be well and that everything will be explained after ."

                "You promise?"

                "You have my word, young Jedi."

                Shoulders straightening, Obi-Wan shot the master a smile and trotted toward the fresher with no more answers than he had before, but determined to trust Master Che's unexpected kindness and to trust in the Force.

                Trotting to the fresher door, Obi-Wan took a final glance from the door and the serene faced master quirked a brow and gave a pointed look to the door. Satisfied, the initiate darted inside and stared at his bedraggled state in the mirror.

                "Force! How long was I sleeping?!"

                                                                                ~~~~

                Mace Windu preferred to consider himself a pragmatic Jedi that guided the Council with an even hand. But Force! The latest bombardment from the Senate bureaucrats and their imposed demands to the Order were outrageous. Not for the last time, Windu wondered if Yoda had foreseen the misery that accompanied the elected head of the Jedi Council and punted the role to Mace as revenge for some imagined slight during the Korun master's wilder days in the crèche.

                Returning the acknowledgements of a few passing Knights, Mace's thoughts strayed to a sly remark from Depa regarding his tight belt. It was no secret that being a Council member took away from the rigorous lifestyle of the Jedi, but even he had not failed to notice how the past two weeks since the 'Sith' appearance, that the morning to evening meetings had begun to interfere with his own training. But when his old padawan hinted that she would be pleased to assist him--as if he were some lazy stripling--in the training in the salles later, Mace decided that evening sparring was mandatory for all Council Members as a 'team building' exercise for the next two weeks much to the disbelief and consternation of all other members of the Council.

                Only Master Yoda had escaped that particular duty by claiming a prior commitment in the crèche. The old troll wore the Jedi mask well and the truth had rung in the Force, but Mace was still convinced that it was _still_ a ploy to get out of sparring practice. Yoda just had to be pulling one over on him! He had to!

                With the beginnings of a headache coming on, Mace trailed the aging grandmaster at an uncommonly brisk pace. More than a few heads turned, but just as quickly they looked askance when the Korun master stared them down.

                "It's as we feared, Master." Mace murmured quietly, the elongated ears of his companion quirking downward in a manner he associated with sadness in the smaller master. "The boy's memory is lost."

                "Certain of that, we are not." Mace sighed but nodded in acknowledgement as they approached the medical bay.

                "Master," he breathed, more than aware he had to tread carefully with the next line of thought. "I must respectfully remind you that the Council has opted not to bring Qui-Gon into the matter at this time."

                "Agree with the Council, I do not." The grandmaster had not shared the Council's reservations and Mace had borne the brunt of that displeasure ever since.

                "I understand your concerns, but Qui-Gon is going to be recovering for some time and it could jeopardize his own health should we reveal what has happened to Obi-Wan. And we have to consider the danger it may put Obi-Wan in should the Sith-lord discover this change."

                "Clouded the future is...but Kenobi's fate, tied to that future it is."

                Accepting the pearl of wisdom just before they stepped inside, he replied quietly. "Then we must take care to secure that future whatever the cost."

                Sweeping indoors, Healer Vokara Che awaited them with a notably empty triage room behind her.

                "This way masters." Mace rather admired the woman's tendency to forgo the more formal aspects of Temple life for practicality. If Yoda was perturbed by Che's lack of decorum, he certainly wasn't admitting to it. "The droid has been in to feed the youngling so we don't have much time at all."

                "What are the facts?"

                "I've spent days inside Obi-Wan's mind trying to puzzle out a reversal for the condition the boy is in, but I've failed. " The Twi'lek's voice had fallen to a dull sound and her lekku swayed in a mournful fashion; Mace placed an arm on the healer's shoulder and sensed an immense amount of regret roiling beneath the Master's shields.

                "You are not to blame for Kenobi's condition," Mace offered his support to the younger woman who visibly trembled, though he knew better than to mention that fact.

                "Mysterious are the ways of the Force," Yoda's words reached out and even Mace felt himself surrender to the well of serenity the Master was washing over the soul-hurt healer. "Obi-Wan is alive, but should not be. The will of the Force it is that he survives now. Yes. I sense more to say, have you."

                "Physically the boy has not a mark on him. No scars. Nothing to suggest he has lived the life of a Jedi at all. All his records match the ones we had from his days as an initiate. But, the boy's mind is not so easy. It's complicated."

                "How so?" Now his interest was piqued and the Force hummed around him.

                "The boy was able to funnel his negative emotions into the Force, though I'm absolutely sure he had no idea what he was doing." Healer Che stopped mid-step and pointed down the hallway.

                "As I suspected, not all is as it appears to be." Yoda sounded dangerously close to being smug. "Retained his skills, he has."

                "But how is that even possible?" Mace countered, mind racing at the potential consequences of a trained, yet untrained Jedi pupil.

                "All things possible, inside the Force." Yoda pressed past the pair of them and made for the door, turning to toss a look over his shoulder. "Take him, we will." That was news to _him._ "Nothing more you can do, Master Che."

                "I will make certain that his records are sealed and that all who interacted with the padawan are silenced for now." The healer looked disquieted and almost unsure. "But I will oversee his medical needs from now on. Contact me day or night and I will come."

                "We thank you for your service." The formal words were perfectly imperfect for this Master, but respectful all the same.

                "I live to serve." Brows surging up, Mace watched the Twi'lek master retreat the way she had come.

                When they stepped through the door, Mace Windu's rehearsed words fell apart as he looked at the youngling staring up at them in awed fright and overcome with confusion. Knowing they had a part in causing the boy such uncertainty. The Korun Master vowed quietly to do what he could to repair the damage to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

                And hopefully Qui-Gon Jinn could find it within himself to forgive _him_ at the end of all this.


	2. Answers and Beginnings

                It was a bit of a struggle to reach the fresher controls, but balancing on his tip toes gave Obi-Wan just enough extra height to manage. The shower was actually super relaxing without a senior Padawan or a Master limiting Fresher time. So Obi-Wan indulged this rare treat and stayed beneath the spray for an extra few moments, sluicing away the stale, stickiness that had clung to his body since waking up. After drying off with a towel nearly as large as the quilt on his bed in the crèche, Obi-Wan refolded the damp cloth and sat it on the fresher counter since he really wasn't sure what else to do with it.

                Tiptoeing to the door that opened with a hiss, he peeked around the bare room to discover the sleeper properly made up, a commissary tray on a small table, and a pile of neatly folded clothing at the end of the bed.

                "Oh good." The icky, scratchy infirmary gown was missing in action and Obi-Wan definitely would not be missing it. Reaching out to touch the soft fabrics, he immediately noticed that the clothing certainly did not belong to him _and_ they were brand-new Padawan whites. With a lump in his throat, Obi-Wan caressed the fabric wistfully. How many times had he dreamed of wearing these and here they were taunting him. Glancing around the room uncertainly, there were no other piles of garments forthcoming and he probably would not get in trouble for wearing these if the Master Healer provided them. So when he started shivering from bare skin, he climbed into the leggings, slipped on the shirt, and struggled into the tunic . Force, they felt good! Soft and a stronger weave to the material despite the simple appearance: suitable for a Jedi. It was going to be difficult going back to the second-hand initiates garb after knowing what these felt like. Feeling oddly wistful Obi-Wan slid on the accompanying belt and tugged on the boots before dropping to the floor with a deft hop. Whoa! Shifting and flexing his toes in boots that weren't cramped and worn... wow.

                _I wonder if they'd let me keep the boots? Not the uniform, obviously, but my old shoes are almost worn out so perhaps if I'm very humble, they may let me keep them._

                Stomach rumbling, the initiate gave his feet a final, relaxed kick. With much doubt, Obi-Wan eyed the waiting tray skeptically and reluctantly dragged it toward himself. _It can't be that bad, right? They want sick people to eat too._ As any proper Jedi, Obi-Wan knew that he ought to be thankful for anything put in front of him, but the assortment in front of him just looked gross and smelled even worse; nutrition cubes, tubers, a gelatinous fruit, and something that was surely _supposed_ to resemble a vegetable. Nose crinkling, he avoided the green lump like the plague and downed the pinkish fruit glob which was at least tolerable. Stomach still feeling miserably empty, Obi-Wan gagged down a few protein cubes by liberally guzzling water.

                _That's it. If I ever have the chance, I'm going to learn to make my own food because anything would taste better than this bantha fodder! Yuck!_

                Shoving aside the tray, Obi-Wan looked around the sparse chamber again and fidgeted. Even a data pad on Senate procedure would be welcome now. There was nothing to do and he was miserably bored. Though complaining was not the Jedi way, each moment he sat, his nerves twisted into knots of impatient anxiety that made it more and more difficult to ignore.

                _I need to move. I can't bear to sit here and do nothing._

Moving to the floor, Obi-Wan began a series of exercises. Up, Down. Side to side. With each motion, he felt his tension uncoiling as his attention refocused on a task of sit-ups and push-ups. Like the Master Mei always said, 'if one had time to think, one could do another push-up.'

                After enough repetitions that his arms burned pleasantly, Obi-Wan felt infinitely more cheerful, but thirsty. Lifting his hand, he beckoned the cup and it obligingly sailed into his waiting hand. Tipping the cup back, he leaned against the windowless wall and swallowed once before he sat upright with a jolt and choked up a good portion of what he'd been swallowing.

                _How on... how had he done that? I've been able to make things move with my mind, but never like that! It was always so difficult, but that was easy for me. What was happening to him?_

                "Done well you have, youngling! Strong in the Force, are you. Powerful Jedi you will be!"

                Jerking upright, he lost his hold on the cup only for the glass to remain suspended in mid-air angled just short of spilling water. Turning to look at Master Yoda, Obi-Wan felt a keen sense of relief in the presence of the familiar, comforting grandmaster. With nothing but a peculiar need driving him, Obi-Wan leapt to his feet and raced around the bed and all but tackled the green master that smelled of incense and familiarity and safety. The initiate may have been a full-head taller than the small master, but the clawed arms were strong and they wrapped snugly around his bony frame. Falling to his knees, Obi-Wan eyes burned and he sobbed into the small Master's robe for reasons he couldn't fully explain and felt the strong brushes of soothing energy wrap around him like a warm blanket; his anxieties were banished in the warmth, his fears were alleviated in the Force, and he felt truly secure for the first time since waking.

                "Safe you are, Obi-Wan." The clawed hand rubbed circles into his back as his tears ebbed and his hands reflexively clutched the back of his Master's robe before his lifelong training kicked in and he moved to pull away. _What kind of Jedi cries like a baby? Master Yoda must think I'm so pathetic right now Maybe Bruck was right about me._ Yoda shook his head and Obi-Wan gasped when clawed arms tugged him back firmly and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Rest a moment, you will. Nothing wrong, have you done Obi-Wan. Reach for the Force, now. Help you, I will."

                _Master Yoda isn't disappointed in me._

                Relieved by the physical demonstration of reassurance, Obi-Wan reached out for the Force as the Master asked him to do. The Force responded in a flux of accompanying power and warmth. Caught up in the rush, it came as a surprise when another mental presence tapped against the shields that housed his mind. Dropping the weakening shields as he had been taught, Obi-Wan gasped as he took in the larger than life Force presence of Master Yoda. Was this what being a Jedi Master felt like? It was unimaginably strong and made him feel like he was standing with a giant!

                "Release your fears, young one. Let them go."

                Unlike his fumbling in Master Che's presence, Obi-Wan performed even while a tiny piece of himself sat back and observed; the fear vanished into the endless chasm that was the Force, the anger dissipated with a hateful sigh, and the sorrow clung like a babe to its mother before it too disappeared. From his perspective little made sense; just the day before, he had been running from Bruck Chun and his posse of tormentors and today he was not only confronting his emotions, but purging them from his system. Some things could be explained away, but knowing how to do this... there was something more going on here and he could no longer afford to ignore that.

                "A remarkable youngling you are, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda's arms released him with a final pat. "Truly remarkable."

                "Thank you, Master." Pensive but truly grateful, Obi-Wan pulled back and away, brushing imaginary dust off his borrowed clothes. Yoda tipped his head to the corner and the initiate hastily offered a short bow to the taller master watching from just outside door with open consideration on the man's face. "Master Windu."

                The taller man inclined his head shortly. "Obi-Wan. You're looking better."

                "Yes, Master." Craning his neck, Obi-Wan addressed the other man with as polite a tone as he could manage. " I'm still not sure what's wrong with me, though I suppose something _must_ have gone wrong for me to be here."

                "Your perception is a credit to you, young one." Master Mace smiled faintly--like an actual real smile--before his expression evened out neutrally. Perhaps he had imagined it?

                "Leave this place, we shall. Go eat some better food, hmm?"

                "Please, Master." Obi-Wan groaned aloud and felt reassured by the grandmaster's brief chortle.

                "Make our escape then, we will."

                The trio exited the facility with only one or two wandering eyes eyeing them curiously, but no one approached them and no one stopped them. Obi-Wan walked in silence between the pair, one giant and one small, but both the most formidable masters in the Temple. If Garen could see him now, his friend might actually be at a loss for words. For once. But that train of thinking brought Obi-Wan back to one, perplexing issue: why were the two senior members of the Order taking time to see _him?_

"I remember waking up in the infirmary once with no idea how I'd ended up there." Obi-Wan nearly tripped, instead turning to stare up at Master Windu with rapt attention, eager to listen to the man speak. While he had seen the Korun Master on many occasions, the man had never addressed him personally. So he was not about to miss out on anything the man was willing to share with a lowly initiate. "When I was still a Padawan, not much older than yourself, my friends and I decided to sneak out of the Temple."

                _People snuck out of the Temple? Why would they even want to do that? Master Mei always said how dangerous that was._

                "Always into trouble, Master Windu was." Master Yoda seemed to read his mind, throwing Mace a look that suggested he was personally affronted.

                "In this particular instance, my choices reflected immaturity and poor judgment," Mace agreed. "We snuck out to a recreational location and I had the great misfortune of angering a Wookie."

                Obi-Wan's eyes bugged and he gasped. Even though he was only nine standard, he was more than aware that Wookies were ridiculously strong and temperamental to the point of being prone to violence. "Master that was very dangerous," Obi-Wan felt inexplicably dismayed by the Jedi Master's story. "Did you get hurt?"

                "It was a dangerous situation that I put myself in. And one unbefitting a Jedi apprentice," Master Windu confirmed with a grave, wry expression on his face despite never slowing as they walked. "The Wookie gave me a concussion, a fractured wrist, and bruised ribs too."

                "Fortunate your limbs remain attached, you are."

                Mouth working like a fish, Obi-Wan stared up at the man that was like his ideal for Jedi perfection, the redhead tipped his head and squinted.

                "You really were a troublemaker, Master? You _snuck out?!"_

                Yoda chortled at the scandalized expression on Obi-Wan's face who looked to his hero earnestly for some sort of denial even as he jogged a few steps to keep up with the rapid pace set by the two Masters.

                "I was intemperate in my youth," the Master acknowledged and Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen. "But all of us have much to learn, youngling. I took more time to learn that particular lesson than my master would have preferred."

                "Turned out well, you did." Yoda shot Obi-Wan a conspiring look. "What think you, youngling?"

                Risking a shy look at the intimidating master, Obi-Wan nodded once and replied confidently. "I hope I can be like Master Mace someday. But I don't plan on sneaking out like that."

                "A fine role model, indeed." Yoda spoke approvingly, his eyes shifting to where Mace was staring ahead quietly. "And pleased we are that learn from Master Mace's mishaps, you are."

                Grinning brightly, Obi-Wan missed the shared exchange by the Jedi Masters as they rounded a corner, nearing the end of their trip. Obi-Wan gasped when they diverted from the main complex and approached a set of broadly spaced tiled steps leading to the private quarters of only the most senior members of the Order. _I can't believe we're going to see this area of the Temple! No one is allowed to be over here!_ At his side, he sensed the smaller master's clear amusement and Master Mace's exasperation, but he assumed this would be a rare--if potentially a once in a lifetime occurrence--and Obi-Wan was determined to make the most of it. Obi-Wan gawked at the gorgeous mosaic decorations, hand-painted murals depicting far away vistas, and potted floral gardens in pots and hanging baskets.

                "It's beautiful!" Obi-Wan exclaimed jubilantly and stopped, feeling the Force vibrate as he reached for one of the closed blossoms in a nearby pot. Before he could utter more than a word, the initiate watched in amazement as the petals unfurled with a touch to reveal pink and turquoise spotted petals. "Wow, Master did you see?"

                "Quite lovely, indeed. Liked you it did!" Master Yoda chortled and stepped forward in shared enthusiasm and touched the rim of the pot with his walking stick. The elf ears perked forward as a clawed finger extended toward another bloom and Obi-Wan's mouth dropped into an 'o' of amazement when the petals shuddered and opened to reveal rows of green dots on golden petals.

                "Wow, Master!" Unable to contain his excitement, Obi-Wan's eyes lit up and he leaned over the flower with undisguised wonder. "Why did it do that?"

                "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is," Yoda stated bemusedly to the other Master before smiling indulgently at Obi-Wan and poking the child's fingers. "The Force lives in every living thing. Centuries ago, a Jedi Master found these flowers, she did. Thrives on Force energy they do. So nurture them, we do."

                "Wow," Obi-Wan stared thoughtfully at the flower before looking up at Mace with a curious look. "Do you want to touch one too, Master?"

                "They aren't so fond of me, I'm afraid." Master Mace sounded so resigned and matter of fact that Obi-Wan reached up without thinking, grasped one of the man's much larger hands and tugged it toward a closed blossom. Mace exchanged a startled look with Yoda who merely looked smug and waggled his stick slightly. Dropping down quickly, Obi-Wan shared a delighted grin with the Master when they rested their touching fingers over the smooth back of the lapis flower bud.

                Mace felt Obi-Wan effortlessly reach for the Force and funnel just a bit into the bloom. Curiosity getting the best of him, he added just a trickle of his own energy and watched it blend and harmonize perfectly with the youngster's. It surprised no one when the blossom opened, but the blue drops had a distinguishing flourish of lavender that was oddly informative and Mace shook his head. That old elf was going to enjoying himself way too much.

                "See, Master. You can do it too!"

                "I yield to superior wisdom. My thanks, young one." Obi-Wan released his grip on the Master's hand and Mace wondered at the slight sensation of loss when the boy pulled away.

                "My rooms are here. Eat we must." Yoda waved open the door to his room with such a liberal use of the Force that Master Windu froze momentarily in shock and Obi-Wan giggled in delight before all but bouncing after the Master.

                Master Yoda's quarters reflected the simplicity of the Jedi way of life while still having some personality. Comfortable, simple furniture with a few decorative throws, a wall hanging crafted from colorful shells, and scented mediation candles practically on every available surface. Thankfully most of the furniture was large enough to accommodate guests and the humanoids sat on the couch while Master Yoda sipped tea serenely from a cushioned chair. Trays of sandwiches and a pitcher of Muja juice awaited them and Obi-Wan, once he received permission, tucked into them ravenously. Master Mace aided in demolishing the platter of snacks and the silence was only broken after they finished consuming the delicious morsels.

                "Obi-Wan, I think it would be best if you could tell us what you remember and we'll go from there. Do you think you can do that?"

                Obi-Wan paused before nodding shortly and looking fearlessly at Yoda who radiated approval and the initiate met the other councillor's eyes before nodding again.

                "I'll do my best." Staring down at the table, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply and drew on the Force for comfort in the same way as he had clutched his old scruffy Wookie when he was much younger than he was now. "I don't really remember anything. I was.. running from some of my age mates and then I woke up... today." Obi-Wan fumbled with his insecurity but continued when a heavy, reassuring hand dropped to his shoulder in a silent show of support. "I don't feel bad at all, Masters. But something feels off to me. I don't look any different than I did, but somehow I feel that I am different. The Force even feels different to me!"

                That comment got an immediate reaction and Obi-Wan fought back a flinch when Master Windu's hand tightened on his shoulder. Even Master Yoda looked serious and Obi-Wan felt his stomach clench nervously.

                "What about the Force feels different? Just try your best to explain."

                _How can I explain something that I'm not sure I have the words for?_

"Master Mace, I--" Faltering, he shot an appealing look to Yoda who made no offer of assistance, merely gestured a clawed hand for him to continue. Sitting upright, he squared his shoulders and started again. "I don't know, but the best thing I can say is that I used to feel the Force as like a shadow or something that was around but just out of sight. I guess that now the Force is kinda like my robe."

                "Your robe?"

                Obi-Wan kicked his feet awkwardly as Master Yoda's ears shot to nearly vertical proportions and Master Windu looked like he had taken the Jedi Code and set it on fire in front of him.

                "Well, yeah." He piped up, talking faster when Master Windu's mouth firmed into a pinched line. "It's always touching me and I feel it all the time... like more than before? Stronger?"

                Master Yoda coughed harshly and Obi-Wan darted forward to hand the troll his water glass that he accepted with lightly murmured thanks. Master Mace had his arms folded, forehead buried in his palm.

                "Okay," Mace proceeded and Obi-Wan fought back a yawn that threatened to sneak out. "Obi-Wan, there is definitely something that has happened to you. And while some of this is going to be difficult for you to hear, I think it would be better if we're honest with you."

                "Okay." The world felt cold, but the hand had moved from his shoulder to clasp his much smaller hand in between two large ones. Holding onto that connection, Obi-Wan nodded once.

                Learning he had lost his memory had been almost a relief in a way. Learning he had lost sixteen years of his life was scary and weird, but it almost didn't feel real; to Obi-Wan, it felt like someone was telling him a story about someone else because it just didn't seem...connected. None of the names or people sounded familiar. Master Jinn... the name did not magically conjure images or summon memories. But hearing about a fight with the Sith that he--Obi-Wan, had won sounded... ludicrous. The Sith were supposed to be gone, but apparently Obi-Wan--this older version of himself--had killed one.

                _A Sith-Lord. But if that was the last thing that happened to me, are they connected?_

                "So, did the Sith do this to me?" Because that was probably more frightening than things he couldn't remember.

                The hands around his own squeezed tight again and Obi-Wan reached out his other hand and placed it on top of the Master's hand. The stormy look in the man's eyes cleared and a faint smile twitched on Mace's lips. They could tell him he had grown up, but it didn't feel as real as this moment. Sitting with these Masters felt real, this story felt more unreal than anything else.

                "It's possible," Obi-Wan shivered and the arms left his hand and an arm wrapped around his shoulders loosely. Obi-Wan tensed up for a moment before sinking against the other man in relief. Shows of affection were rare in the crèche and his life had just been up-ended. "The Healers have been working hard to unravel the mystery of what happened to you, but we believe this change is permanent, Obi-Wan."

                _At least he didn't call me a condition. That's something._

                "Then... what's going to happen to me?" Bruck and his bullies were nothing. A future he couldn't remember... that was nothing. _But, please, Force. Don't let something bad happen .Please don't sent me away. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay!_

                Quicker than lightning, a solid thwack to Obi-Wan's knees and the boy jumped with a pitifully high-pitched shriek.

                "Ouch!"

                "A Jedi Padawan you were," Master Yoda hmmphed from his chair, looking like a miniature tyrannical terror. "A Jedi Padawan you will be. Skilled in the Force, you are."

                Feeling dazed and overcome with relief, Obi-Wan smiled toothily and buried his face in Master Windu's tunic for a moment and just breathed. In and out. Just yesterday--from his outdated perspective--he had imagined that he would never be picked and that he would be living a life of one of the unfortunate failure initiates. Someone had wanted him. Someone had _chosen_ him. If he could have, Obi-Wan would have whooped for joy.

                Wait.

                "Why isn't Master Jinn here?" The name still sounded odd on his tongue, but it resonated in the Force just the same. "Is he coming to get me?"

                _If I was this man's padawan... why did I wake alone?_

"Your old Master, still recovering from the Sith encounter, he is."

                Oh. Feeling ashamed for doubting the other man that had apparently spent more years than he remembered being alive with him, Obi-Wan ducked his head.

                "Will Master Jinn be okay?" Mace and Yoda shared a look at the cautious tone in the small boy's words, before silently coming to a decision.  

                "The healers believe he will make a full recovery, but he is off-planet and not able to return at this time do to how severe his injuries were," Master Windu added his input with a business like flourish. "But until he returns, Master Yoda and I feel it would be safer for you _and_ more practical to train under another Master until Qui-Gon Jinn is capable of taking up his duties again."

                "Who will that be?" Despite having done very little since waking in the afternoon, Obi-Wan was feeling his age and he swiped at his eye almost desperately and failed to completely stifle his yawn as he stared in dismay at Master Windu. The dark eyed master moved suddenly and the redhead watched in shock as the man dropped to his knees before him. Exchanging a skittish glance with Master Yoda, he watched the serene master practically beam from his chair and turned back to where the Head of the Order was kneeling before him with a quietly contemplative look about him.

                "Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you do me the honor of consenting to be my padawan learner whether just for an interim or permanent arrangement should you desire it?"

                _What? Wait, did he actually say that? Oh Force, yes! Yes!_

                "Yes! Yes! I'm a Padawan! Yippee!"

                His reply was clumsy and lacked the eloquence worthy of a Jedi Padawan, but Obi-Wan found he could care less and the twinkle in Master Mace's eye suggested the Korun Master was just as pleased. Throwing himself at the taller man, Obi-Wan allowed the bigger man to catch him in a cautious embrace that tickled him from head to toes. 

               He was wanted! Obi-Wan Kenobi had been chosen! And while he was eager to meet the Master he had spent so many years with, his joy in the moment was aimed solely at Mace Windu who had made his dream come true. 

_A Padawan! I'm a Padawan!_

                ~~~ 

             The bounce of movement stirred the sleepy padawan from a light doze. When the motion continued, Obi-Wan cracked an eye and blinked blearily before burying his nose tiredly against his Master's shoulder. 

                **Where are we going?**

              **Back to our quarters. Sleep Padawan.**

             The response startled him, but he resettled almost instantly as he recognized his Master's voice. His Master! 

         The new bond tingled pleasantly in Obi-Wan's mind and he sunk into the welcoming feeling. Master Windu shot back amusement and a dose of light affection through the new link that radiated Force energy as Obi-Wan prodded the tethered hook that connected them mentally. 

            **Rest.** There was a command there, but no lack of impatience. Just open expectation. 

              **Yes, Master. Thank you for choosing me.**

                Bathed in an affectionate jolt from the bond, Obi-Wan drifted off again before his new Master had a chance to reply. 

         ~~~~ 

             Snip. Snip. Snip. Obi-Wan yawned and rubbed his eyes disagreeably as he took in the still dim sky outside the window. Dawn was just overtaking their section of Coruscant and rising at the fifth hour was quite the change from seventh hour crèche mornings. Dutifully Obi-Wan sat quietly while Master Windu--his new Master!--artfully clipped his hair over his ears until there was only a solitary section left untouched by the shears. 

           "Your patience is impressive, Padawan." The master stated approvingly and Obi-Wan glowed under the praise. "Does your clothing meet your new satisfaction." 

               "Absolutely, Master!" Obi-Wan's rattled off the details, watching intently as Mace dropped to his knees and divide the length of hair behind his left ear into three sections. "My uniforms are brand new and I promise that I'm going to keep them clean! And I have two pairs of boots! A comm, a date slate and data chips! I really can't thank you enough, Master! Oh! And a couple new cloaks and belts, though I think the cloak is a bit large, but I don't mind that because I get cold." 

               Master Mace endured his chatter with no indication that anything he told the man was becoming bored and the man even shared a few insights and answered questions about their shared quarters. And just once, Obi-Wan swore he saw his Master roll his eyes, which was pretty cool if Master Mace really was a secret troublemaker like Master Yoda said. They had only been together for a few hours, but Obi-Wan swore to himself that he would not let down his new Master and make him regret his decision to take him on. Whether temporary or not, he wanted to make the Jedi Master proud. 

           "I have no doubt you'll surpass all my expectations," Master Windu remarked placidly and Obi-Wan groaned as the man picked up on his inner musings. "But here is my first gift to you." 

                With a flourish, a sparkle of amethyst dropped into the Master's palm and twinkled in the early rays of sunshine as Mace offered it up for inspection. With trembling fingers, Obi-Wan reached out and paused just short of touching the amethyst stone that he could now see had a ripple pattern etched faintly along the side. 

                "Does it please you, Padawan?" 

             _How could he even ask that? It's absolutely breathtaking and I can't believe that's actually for me!_

            "I..I never thought." The words choked and died in his throat, but his Master heard them all the same and placed a heavy, reassuring palm on his shoulder. 

           "The honor belongs to me." The words intoned were packed with meaning and Obi-Wan dipped his head in happiness as the masterfully quickly and skillfully worked the sparkling gem into his braid, tied it off, and tugged on the end significantly. 

               "I thank you for your kindness, Master." Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely, scarcely believing the fragile bead being woven into his hair was real but feeling a ridiculous among of joy just the same. Master Mace had spoken fondly of Master Jinn, but to Obi-Wan, his old life was more fiction and reality. Maybe later, he would feel differently, but for now, this moment was real and he was a Padawan! "I'll do my best to be worthy." 

               "This gift is a reflection of our future together as Master and Apprentice. May the Force be with you, Padawan-mine." 

_Master!_

          "And with you." Releasing his emotions to the Force with only some difficulty, Obi-Wan leaned toward the kneeling master only to be swept off his feet into a bearish embrace. 

            It was a short, powerful hug but the new bond flourished beneath a pleasant wave of affection that Obi-Wan basked in. The larger Jedi dropped him back down then and ruffled his hair. 

               "From now on, barring unforeseen circumstances, you and I will meditate each morning together before breakfast. Today is no different. Do you remember where I told you the mats were?"         Practically bouncing to his feet, Obi-Wan raced to the hall closet and tugged one, than second cushion free and hurried back to where his Master waiting patiently. Obligingly, Obi-Wan carefully arranged a cushion for his Master before dropping down onto his eagerly. Some of his crèche mates found meditation boring, but Obi-Wan found meditation grounding and just made him feel better. So joint meditation with his new Master sounded much more appealing than it had a right to at such an early hour. 

             "Your thoughts are a jumble and we should work on strengthening your shields." 

                Flushing in embarrassment, he fell into a lotus position and attempted to clear his mind and reach for the Force just as Master Yoda helped him do the previous day. 

_'They aren't bad, Padawan.' The words flow from the training bond and Obi-Wan feels himself shy back for an instant before recovering and reaching back for the mental touch. 'But I'm going to teach you to make them stronger. Not only will this prevent you from projecting so much, but it will also allow you to centre yourself and reach for the Force easily. Now, I'm going to lower my shields and show you what to do.'_

_'Yes Master!' With interest, Obi-Wan watches his the more experienced Jedi open up the training bond and drop his shields. With patience and more than a single repetition, he mimics the graceful flow of the shields, surprised by how simple it is to manipulate the Force simply by releasing control. A frisson of energy spirals up and around and Obi-Wan works it into a nimbus with a brush of assistance from his Master and he stares in amazement at the shield that looks like a prismatic explosion of colors as it wraps him in a colorful shroud of mental protection._

      "Excellent work, Obi-Wan." The glowing words praise lights him up as the Master guides them through the final stages of this meditative dance. "Let us finish our meditation within the Force and then--" 

          "Breakfast!" Obi-Wan calls, cheeky daring in his words. 

            "Breakfast, little imp." The moniker inspires a frenzy of unrepentant giggles that subside as quickly as they arrived, but the merriment remains. "But only 'after' we commune with the Force." 

                "Yes, Master." Honest compliance, the two settle into a relaxing meditation. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I intended to get Anakin into this chapter, but I think this chapter came out well and was definitely necessary. So, Anakin will be making a strong appearance next chapter. Promise!
> 
> I have to say, I'm incredibly flattered by the positive response and I continue to encourage everyone to leave me feedback. 
> 
> Lots of love to you all!


	3. Stranger Encounters

                Abandoning attempts to appear dignified, Obi-Wan broke into a trot to keep up with the Master's long-legged stride. Mace never slowed or appeared to acknowledge his apprentice huffing away and struggling to keep up with his rapid pace.

                _'Master, are we in a hurry for any particular reason?'_

                _'No, Padawan. Why do you ask?'_

                The mental response was utterly bemused and Obi-Wan jauntily jogged to match the Jedi Master's stride. Peeking upward, Obi-Wan inwardly crowed a victory when he spied his Mace's lip twitch and shoulders roll subtly beneath the layered tunics and robe.

                _He's enjoying this!_

                _'Oh no reason'._ Not sounding the least bit mollified, Obi-Wan permitted his mental snort to bounce through the bond.

                Instantly a hand snagged Obi-Wan's braid and dragged the Padawan off balance for a moment, but the youngling corrected the stumble and tipped his head sideways obligingly while continuing to trot contentedly. Mace jerked the short beaded coil once more and shook his head at the boy eyeing him worshipfully. Force, Mace hardly recalled feeling such devotion for his own Master. And Depa had not had such affectionate playfulness with her regard for him. This was new and unexpectedly felt right.

                _'Little imp.'_ The title came naturally and was unusually demonstrative for the tight-laced Master. But he was not ashamed of that warmth. Force knew Qui-Gon cared for the boy, but caring was hardly enough and Obi-Wan deserved better.

                _'Yes, Master!_ ' Now he felt an inordinate amount of pleasure from his Master's glowing reception.

                A few Knights and Masters passed the purposeful pair and they greeted Master Windu respectfully and eyed Obi-Wan with flickers of interest; if a few eyes connected the dots of Obi-Wan's padawan whites and his proximity to Master Windu, no one mentioned it and no one stepped them.

                Just shy of the entrance to the eastern courtyard, Mace beckoned them to the side. Coming willingly, Obi-Wan stared up at the big Master expectantly and urged himself to straighten his back and return his Master's expressionless stare.

                "You should have everything you need for your classes today." Came the formal tone and Obi-Wan nodded in affirmation. More than anything he wanted to prove himself to Master Mace and he would. He had to.

                "Yes Master." Obi-Wan felt hesitant to mention it considering how successful and tranquil their meditation had become, but he didn't want to conceal anything from the Jedi Master. "There is something I'm concerned about."

                Obi-Wan's voice lacked the cultured refined quality that had once been reminiscent of diplomats, but Mace picked up on traces of the dulcet tones that the boy once had and perhaps one day would possess again. But first, he would have to work on building up the boy's confidence because that particularly area was notably lacking.

                Dropping down so that he was eye-level with his Padawan, the boy unconsciously relaxed, the shoulders slumping minutely in apparent relief. "Tell me what's troubling you."

                "I don't know any of the other students anymore Master." Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice even, but knew he had not quite succeeded when Mace took on a patient, understanding tone. "The other students won't know who I am either. I'm not of the appropriate age to be admitted to the Order at this age so I'm at a loss on precisely what to do."

                Mace should have known to address that particular matter sooner. Even more frustrating was that Yoda never mentioned anything. Though he could hardly lay the blame at his old Master's feet when Obi-Wan was his padawan. Still, he was displeased with his oversight and had little time to address the matter properly: a Councillor's work was never finished.

                "Deception is not the Jedi way," Mace spoke slowly and Obi-Wan nodded slowly, resolutely not peeking toward the busy area around the corner. "There is no reason for subterfuge as to your identity, though I believe you should refrain from telling your age-mates the full details. As for your age, the fact that I am your Master should pave your way with the other students with few questions asked. And you have my permission to contact me through the bond if a situation presents itself that you do not believe you can handle on your own. But I do believe you are more than capable and will conduct yourself appropriately. I have no doubts."

                Obi-Wan nodded once, feeling a disconcerting amount of relief and mild embarrassment. But Mace hardly looked disappointed and his Master had been incredibly patient and considerate of him all morning. Really, he ought to trust in the Force and his Master.

                "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan shifted before daringly reaching out to wrap his arms around the big man's neck. The bond hummed with muted amusement before he was folded in a light embrace that lasted scarcely longer than a moment, but still managed to reassure the small boy all the same. "I won't let you down."

                I hope Master Mace knows how much I appreciate his efforts. I really, really do.

                Mace released him and rose to his feet as the very image of a collected, serene Jedi Master even if their bond radiated warmth and patience.

                _'Go now. Make me proud, imp.'_ There was a certain firmness even if the tone was gentle.

                _'Always!'_

                Confidence inspired, Obi-Wan bowed once before taking the plunge and darting into the open courtyard like a hatchling leaving the nest. A piece of him desperately wanted to look back but knew he could not. He may be considered young for apprenticeship, but he was not about to allow a petty thing like age get in the way of proving himself to be the best Padawan he could be. The best Padawan for Mace.

                Not used to feeling the wind tickle his ears, Obi-Wan scratched a hand through freshly cut spikes and looked around the courtyard of tiled paths, green grass, and vine covered pillars. Padawans and initiates, milled in groups divided by robe color. Some things never changed it would seem--not even decades later. Senior Padawans existed in a class of their own; all grace while outwardly projecting the promise of Knighthood. The few Masters were flanked by attentive pupils vying for consideration or otherwise providing instruction. The atmosphere was familiar and definitely not as foreign as it should have felt except the notable absences that marked Obi-Wan as the outsider.

                Until this moment, Obi-Wan had not spared much thought for any of his crèche mates. But, his friends and enemies alike were surely off with their own Masters and wouldn't have time to dally with a friend that was growing up all over again. No Garen playing tricks on Bant. No Reeft to fill the space with laughter. The flip side of the coin was that there was no Bruck to taunt him. But he would take the latter with his considerable cruelty, for a glimpse of a semi-familiar face. He had no best friend like Garen had with Reeft. Even Bant seemed closer to Siri, but he was still one of them. Still accepted.

                _But I'm not going to sit and feel sorry for myself. Master Windu will be disappointed in me and I'll be disappointed in myself... I can't allow that to happen._

                Thankful his Master had assisted in meditation this morning, Obi-Wan reached for the loving mercy of the Force and surrendered the fears clouding his mind.

                "Good morning, Padawan Kenobi."

                Starting at the unfamiliar voice, Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as Jedi Master Yaddle ambled from around the corner and greeted him warmly.

                _Good grief if it wasn't for her brown hair, I would have thought she was Master Yoda! They even dress the same! Oh Force! I hope these shields Master Mace built with me are holding or I'm going to be a pile of bantha poo!_

                "Good morning, Master Yaddle." Bowing low and burying himself deeper inside his mental defenses, Obi-Wan was amazed a clawed arm reached out to pat him in a motherly fashion. Puzzled, Obi-Wan felt his mouth fall open slightly and he gawked dumbly at the twinkle-eyed troll.

                "Good morning, young Kenobi. No need to be nervous, everything is going to be just fine. A few of the other younglings might not know what to say at first, but give them a little time and they'll warm up right quick." Master Yaddle's lightly accented tones oozed encouragement and Obi-Wan couldn't fight back a slight--if somewhat puzzled--smile. "How do you like that new Master of yours?"

                "Master Mace worked with me on my meditation this morning." The words came easily and he fingered the corded braid that fell just beneath his chin and touched the amethyst bead that identified his Master with pride. "In the crèche we work with many different masters, but no one was ever as patient as Master Windu--except Master Yoda of course." Yaddle smiled expressively and nodded thoughtfully as he spoke, gesturing encouragingly for him to continue speaking, which he did happily. "I haven't been with him very long but I feel very fortunate." Considering that his prior Master may not be well enough to continue his training, Obi-Wan amended. "And thankful."

                "Such a proper one you are," Yaddle clucked and made a sweeping gesture that he followed with mild confusion. "Come along, Obi-Wan. I'm your first instructor today so you can walk with me to class. And don't you worry, your reputation is safe with me. Students are constantly seeking my assistance with remedial assignments."

                _That actually makes me feel worse! What is my first class? A language class wasn't it? Force! I should have paid more attention to the schedule and less to--_

"I can see that mind of yours working a mile a minute," the Master tutted, pausing a moment to reprimand a pair of initiates for running, before continuing. "Keep your mind in the present, young Padawan." That sounded... annoyingly familiar even if he had no basis for the thought. Or at least nothing he could _remember._ "It's your first day in a manner of speaking. No one is going to expect perfection. Just do your best and let the rest fall into place."

                "I thank you for your kind words and advice, Master." Obi-Wan intoned politely, confidence surging at the approving glance the diminutive 'Yoda clone' shuffling down the hall.

                A few people eyed him curiously, but the attention waned rapidly. Though, Obi-Wan could have sworn a tall, hulking Knight engaged in a vigorous discussion with a fellow Master looked vaguely familiar even if he couldn't quite decipher _why_.

                Obi-Wan lost the thought and allowed Master Yaddle to usher him into an ordinary classroom that looked no different than any of the others he had spent numerous remembered hours in. Obi-Wan scanned the empty rows of desks trying to decide if it would be wiser to sit at the front to keep himself under the eye of Master Yaddle or opt to try to blend in with the crowd of students.

                "Today is a lecture," Master Yaddle advised from her hoverchair that again seemed far too much like Master Yoda's to be purely coincidental. The female troll cursed grumpily, earning a flabbergasted look from Obi-Wan who found the Master's demeanor complex and difficult to understand. The Master chortled a success and waved a clawed finger imperiously in his direction. "But I wouldn't get too comfortable. I do enjoy surprises, youngling."

                Tipping his head in gratitude for the warning, Obi-Wan's plan to scope out a seat was derailed by a sudden influx of padawans and initiates flooding the classroom. More than one head turned to stare at him with puzzled frowns, but no one questioned his presence or stopped to speak to him. And no one made a gesture to include him in the table groups that were assembled with little to-do. A cat-eyed Noorian girl eyed him speculatively, but when he stared back at the initiate she hastily averted her gaze. Disappointed, he searched the classroom to find a boy marked with runic facial tattoos boldly watching him from the midst his groupies and Obi-Wan suppressed a shiver as he recalled past predatory glares that were coolly reminiscent of his absent bullies.

                _But they are well and truly the past now, aren't they? Bruck can't hurt me anymore from wherever he ended up. And my old friends are likely just as lost. I should let the Force take it and let those memories go. Of course, that's easier said than done._

                Awkwardly pausing before resolving to head toward some of the empty seats at the back, the classroom door hissed admittance to a blonde haired boy wearing Padawan whites and a scowl that seemed out of place for a Jedi trainee. The boy kept his eyes fixated determinedly on the back wall of the classroom and stomped to the far back of the classroom. All around, the sea of students took turns to frown, glare, or shoot generally dismissive looks at the blonde before promptly turning back to the front.

                _Okay this isn't even remotely normal. It's..like a twisted version of crèche life. I've never seen anyone treated like... whatever 'this' is. It's awful. And maybe the other boy did not exactly put up the friendliest entrance, I hardly imagine this to be an acceptable representation of Jedi compassion._

                Whoever the boy was, the blonde haired Padawan was isolated by an entire row of empty desks and he was staring forlornly at his data slate, twiddling the stylus between his fingers without looking up once. Sickened by the exclusionary behavior, Obi-Wan deliberately strode down the aisle and walked past the dozen or so pairs of eyes whizzing around to watch him walk back to where the lone Padawan sat. The whispers set his determination rather than stripped it away and the next thing he knew, Obi-Wan was standing next to segregated boy.

                "May I sit with you?"

                As if he had come into contact with an open circuit, the blonde knocked his pad askew and looked at him like he was an unsavory character and opened his mouth to reply when Master Yaddle shouted aloud.

                "Close your mouths younglings! There is a time for friends and a time for learning. Knowledge is the Jedi Way... and I do have a fine lesson in store for you." More fearful of displeasing his instructor than concerned by the other boy, Obi-Wan plopped into the seat unceremoniously and tugged out a data pad to record notes.

                Focusing on the holo-projection, Obi-Wan scribbled down some notes on the basics of Shyriiwook that Yaddle was covering when he realized that everything he was writing felt familiar in the redundant kind of way that brushing one's teeth felt. Pausing, he felt the words form automatically on his tongue and he looked at one of the example prompts on the board before scrawling the answer onto his paper with a notable improved penmanship. And just looking at it, he was absolutely positive his answer was correct.

                _Well, that's pretty cool. I speak Wookie! Wait until I tell Master Mace! I'll be he won't expect that!_

                Seeing no point in taking notes, Obi-Wan quietly folded the pad away and into his belt pouch and shrugged helplessly at Master Yaddle whose ears twitched upward when they made eye contact.               _Well, great. What am I supposed to do now?_

                Quelling his restless urge, Obi-Wan turned to see how his table partner was making out only to find the other boy staring at him with a quizzical, paranoid expression that belonged to street urchins in the lower scrum of Coruscant and not on the face of a Jedi Padawan. _What could have happened? Did I do something?_ Even in the chamber dimmed for holo-slides, Obi-Wan could easily make out sharp blue eyes that captured his every movement with an attentiveness that would put most protocol droids to shame. Somewhat unnerved by the intensity of the other padawan's stare, Obi-Wan offered a slight, genuine smile that seemed to confuse the other Padawan but was quickly buried beneath an unreadable expression that just added to the peculiar behavior.

                _Well, if you can stare, I can stare too._

Not backing down but determined not to shut the other boy out, he scrutinized the blonde and found nothing outright lacking. The uniform was crisp and new just like his own. No lightsaber yet, but he only looked a little bit older than himself so that wasn't all that surprising. A lightsaber was usually constructed at twelve and they would be restricted to training sabers until then. Feeling his own braid, he fingered the bead before zeroing in on his tablemates unadorned braid. It was beyond odd to see a chosen Padawan with no Master's bead--what could have happened?

                "What are you looking at?" The whisper was loaded with annoyance, but the boy's eyes radiated something painful that Obi-Wan could not identify. Whatever it was, this kid had been hurt and hurt badly.

                "Sorry," his reply was quick, soft, and apologetic. There was a rapid shot of confusion, but Obi-Wan quickly turned away and resolved to pay attention to Master Yaddle's lecture even if the borrowed knowledge made the subject tedious.

                The time passed quickly enough but Obi-Wan did not look back to the other boy again.

                "And now, I have a quiz for all of you to fill out. See how much you were paying attention."

                A few groans were heard from frustrated kids in the rows ahead and Obi-Wan felt a moment of trepidation until Master Yaddle dropped the traditional paper exam in front of him with a delighted wink. The test was, easy enough and Obi-Wan finished first and walked it up to the front, ignoring a few patches of resentment that swelled in a few individuals as he moved to hand in the sheet.

                "You're free to go," Master Yaddle remarked from her desk with an openness unique to the Jedi Order. "And Padawan." Yaddle's tone dropped a decibel to prevent eavesdropping. "Well done."

                Flushing scarlet, he bobbed his head and darted straight for the door, pausing only to throw a last glance toward the lone figure at the back of the room that was scribbling furiously onto the paper. Wishing his nameless companion luck, a troubled Padawan exited the classroom and retreated to one of the less popular gardens near the crèche and settled in for some reflective meditation that he sorely, sorely needed.

                                                                                                ~~~~~

                "So I hear you've accepted a new Padawan."

                "So I have." Acknowledgement with a short clipped answer as he prepared for the verbal spar with his former, opinionated Padawan. Years of intuition could be both blessing and curse, but in this he had little choice.

                Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mace glanced up from the his seat to where his former apprentice was lounging with a refined aplomb Depa had mastered at a frighteningly early age. Looking away from the Chalactan Master's knowing look, Mace sorted through a list of missions flagged as urgent, racking his mind for available Masters and Knights whose skills were well-suited to the listed mission parameters.

                "Qui-Gon's apprentice as well," Depa's voice reflected a more serious tone and Mace closed his eyes and tabled the mission reports. The remnants of his old training bond with Depa sparked slightly and Mace snapped his eyes up to frown in reproach. The Chalactan's hands raised in apology for the mental prying, but he could read the concern lining the other Master's face and Mace read the futility in fighting the inevitable. She was not going to less this go until they had hashed it out.

                "Say what you have to say, Depa." Mace rolled his shoulders and presented his full attention to the dark haired Master who shot him a hastily masked look of gratitude.

                "Mace, you are one of the wisest men I have had the pleasure of meeting on or off this Council and it is a rare occasion that I find myself in conflict with you."

                "But?" He lead her, reaching for a cup of tea and sipped it. Mace might as well enjoy it because he highly doubted his immediate future would permit him the relaxation afforded by a cup of tea.

                "Respectfully, I believe you have made a decision that will permanently damage your relationship with Master Jinn." His old apprentice reached out and dropped an arm on his shoulder and squeezed. With a brief nod to sentiment, he allowed his own hand to pat hers once before dropping down into a pre-meditative pose that he wore whenever he was thinking. "You must see how hurt he will be when he realizes what happened to the boy. And establishing a training bond with Obi-Wan will be a violation, Master. Surely you must sense that."

                Sentiment. If there was a weakness in his former apprentice, her inability to separate the greater good from an emotional response was disappointing at best even if it came from a logical basis.

                "By Temple Law, Qui-Gon rescinded his claim to Obi-Wan the moment he claimed Anakin before the Council." While he respected his former apprentice greatly, the Jedi Council's job often came with responsibilities and there was little leeway available for favoritism. "If the boy chooses to return to Qui-Gon's care, I will release him to do so. But for now, the boy is safer under the protection of a Master. Master Yoda is in agreement with me. More than that, your duty as a Councillor is to make the choice that is both the will of the Force and the best possible outcome. Your duty is not to be overshadowed by flawed emotional thinking."

                Seeing Depa's brow wrinkle, Mace knew that bringing up the grandmaster would throw a wrench in her argument if not conveniently derail her, but giving his outspoken apprentice a harsh, justified reminder of duty would put an end to the debate.

                Truth be told, Qui-Gon was one of his oldest friends, but the man had shocked him to the core when he had willingly set aside his apprentice for another. Chosen One or not, it was inexcusable behavior for anyone regardless of how close to Knighthood the young man had been. What he would not and could not admit, was how reluctant he was to offer Obi-Wan the option of returning to Qui-Gon's care. Old friend or not, the boy--no, his Padawan deserved better. Which was why Depa's ardent defense of the other man seemed out of character.

                "I still believe the decision was ill-advised," Depa obliged him with a disagreeable concession, but something that sparked in the woman's eye left the Master feeling uneasy as if he had fallen walked into a trap with no warning. "But I abide the decision of the majority. And as always, I will consider your words, Master."

                "I appreciate your sincerity and support even when I lack your approval."

                "I shall retire until mission reports this afternoon," Depa announced, bowing her head quietly and walking away. At the door, she paused and tossed over her shoulder.

                "Master, they asked me to tell you that you have a holo conference awaiting your pleasure."

                Instinctively sitting up and brushing down his robes, he nodded his thanks and Depa stepped out.

                Pulling up the holo-conference console, he saw the transmission signal and swore under his breath: Naboo. Depa really was far more perceptive than he gave her credit for. Resolving to quietly sign his old padawan up for crèche duty this month, he sat back as serenely as possible and waited.

                                                                ~~~

                The life of Qui-Gon Jinn had not been very pleasant for the past couple weeks. Most of his days had been spent in a bacta tank of a Naboo infirmary, but his limited waking hours were spent too drugged up to remember his own name or asking questions that the planet's healers had no answers for.

                Worse yet, he woke alone.

                Obi-Wan's absence felt like a phantom limb that ached mercilessly. When his brain felt just competent enough to _not_ be scrambled, Qui-Gon stretched out and reached for the training bond he shared with his Padawan and discovered...nothing. The panic that followed apparently caused such an uproar that the Healer's sedated him and tossed him back in the tank for another few days and only released him for fear of overdosing his system with sedatives. Upon waking from the groggy fog, a stern-faced physician mulishly informed him that his padawan had returned to Coruscant immediately after the battle and stubbornly rebuffed the Jedi Master's many attempts to obtain more information.

                Unlike his absent apprentice, news of little Anakin's heroic actions were relayed during a visit from the young Queen herself during a brief moment of lucidity. Apparently the young pilot's bravery had saved an entire world. If that wasn't proof enough for the Council, Qui-Gon suspected nothing would have been. Though his concerns were essentially alleviated by Amidala's commentary on Anakin's new Padawan hair cut making him look much more grown up. Knowing the Queen was nothing but sincere, Qui-Gon was able to relax knowing the Chosen One was indeed recognized and would receive appropriate training.

                _One fear down, another remained on the horizon._

                The first few hours of true wakefulness were spent answering countless questions, receiving precious little in the way of answers, and an attempt at meditation that resulted in several hours of exhausted rest.

                What frustratingly little his battered mind was able to piece together from his fight with the Sith left him with a wound that ached with a depth that Qui-Gon had never encountered in a life full of injuries. In the moment, he had _known_ that his time was up; he had felt a pull from the Force calling him. And he remembered saying speaking to Obi-Wan about something that was hanging just outside his reach.

                _Force, I'm frustrated. And damned tired. But I need answers more than I need Sith-damned rest or another pillow fluffed._

                When they had finally allowed Qui-Gon to send messages, he immediately sent inquiries to the Temple. The replies were cryptic and rather uninformative. Anakin Skywalker was at the Temple awaiting his return and was officially logged as his Padawan Learner. There was hope for the Council yet! Begrudgingly pleased, his mood had quickly fallen when no mention of Obi-Wan was made except a short, general message from the Council stating that Obi-Wan's condition was improving.

                What condition? Had the Sith inflicted an injury on Obi-Wan too? Qui-Gon sensed an unusual amount of dissonance in the Force that rattled the cage of his anxieties.

                But finally his limited, strained patience had paid off from the strangest of avenues. Qui-Gon had expected Master Yoda or Master Windu to contact him and not leave him hanging, as he had been, for the last few days. Instead Depa Billaba, a Master that rarely supported his wilder propositions to the Council, was nothing short of astonishing. While Depa refused to answer his questions, she placated him with assurances that Mace would be in contact with him within the hour. While it may pain his ego, Qui-Gon Jinn knew he owed the other woman a true thank you for her efforts.

                So Qui-Gon attempted relax and concentrate on something other than the throbbing abdominal injury that should have been fatal but somehow had not been. Soon enough, he would get his answers from Mace. There was no alternative.

                Finally, the small holo-emitter beeped and a life transmission with Mace blinked into life. Qui-Gon eagerly leaned forward from the uncomfortable hospital sleeper, but found himself faltering under a pervading sense of wrongness from his old friend. Not able to put a finger on precisely what was wrong, it made it all the more frustrating when the Force remained stubbornly quiet on the matter.

                _I must tread cautiously. Something is wrong. Perhaps something I have done. Perhaps Obi-Wan...either way, something is amiss._

                "Master Jinn." While certain formalities were kept in public, for Mace to address him in that way spoke of a wrongness he did not readily understand. Though there was a slight flicker of concern that vanished so quickly he thought to have imagined it. Whatever the cause, Qui-Gon needed to get to the bottom of it. Fast. "You look rather haggard. Are you certain you shouldn't be inside a bacta tank?"

                _Ah. Trying to distract me. I'm afraid that won't work this time, old friend._

                "Mace, thank you for taking my call and while I appreciate your concern, I'm going to live." Against all the odds and still without an explanation much to his compiling frustration. With no additional preamble, he launched to the heart of his concerns. "I want to know what's going on with my apprentice."

                The Korun Master was as unreadable as stone, quirking a brow at his query in such an irritatingly political manner that was utterly galling.

                "Anakin is doing well. Reports from his instructors suggest he is a productive, intelligent student across the board." The other man paused as Qui-Gon grimaced and waited far too patiently before he continued speaking. "There are concerns that his meditation is far below par, but I'm sure you'll correct that upon your eventual return if Master Yoda has not already done so."

                Qui-Gon Jinn was not considered the most in-demand negotiator of the Jedi Order for no reason and though his old friend was a Council Member, he was not fooling Qui-Gon. The other man was deliberately misunderstanding his query and feeding him this information for no obvious purpose except to incite a reaction. To what point, Qui-Gon wasn't sure, but the Jedi Master had leashed the wiliest of opponents and he was not about to be out-done by Mace Windu.

                Refusing to be goaded, he switched tactics.

                "I am immensely thankful for your considerable care for Anakin, but Mace, I'm asking you as a long-time friend to set-aside whatever I've done to earn your ire and tell me what has happened to Obi-Wan." His wound may have left him frail and weaker than a newborn but his determination burned hotter than flame. "I appeal to you as your long-time friend and I ask you to tell me what's happened to my Padawan."

                Mace Windu visibly slumped forward with his fingers cupping his chin and looked almost pained, much to his own confusion. "Qui-Gon," there was a placating note in his friend's voice that hardly set his heart at ease, particularly when the Force stirred forebodingly in the backdrop. "I think that you're aware that the wound you sustained should have taken your life."

                "I know." And it was troubling to say the least. Death was a natural part of life and defying that joining struck a discordant note. And Qui-Gon feared the answer to his question was all the more troubling. "I knew as soon as the saber pierced me that my time was up. So, please, what did Obi-Wan do?"

                Obi-Wan must have done something. Logically it's the only explanation that makes sense, but no Force healing technique could bring someone back from the brink of death without the cost being the same. And healing was hardly a skill that his Padawan excelled in. Former, he reminded himself quietly.

                "Obi-Wan managed to sustain your life using Force healing techniques that by all Temple accounts, should not have worked. But that really isn't the relevant point here."

                Saving those facing mortal injuries wasn't the relevant point?

                Feeling older and wearier than he had ever been in his life, he rallied behind plain and simple stubbornness to see him through to the end of this call, whatever the cost.

                "Kriffing hells, Mace!" The force of the expletive attracted the expected narrowed, displeased look that was singularly disapproving; Qui-Gon surely would have appreciated his friend's dismal expression had the circumstances not felt so dire and important as they did now. But he wanted--no, he absolutely needed--answers now like never had before. "Just tell me what's going on."

                After a shocked spell of silence broken only by Qui-Gon taking wheezing breaths that reminded him of garbled Gungans, Mace finally gave him some answers. "I can't discuss everything with you at this time due to security precautions, but I will tell you what I can. Does that satisfy you?"

                _Hardly, but somehow I imagine you'll tell me nothing if I say that. And just what could have happened that you're unwilling to discuss Obi-Wan?_

                Nodding curtly to his friend's projection, Qui-Gon felt like a man about to be expelled from the order rather than trying to get information on someone he cared for.

                "Very well," Mace leaned forward purposefully and Qui-Gon held his breath. "Obi-Wan was exposed to some sort of toxin by the Sith Lord." Qui-Gon felt like someone had doused him in a bucket of ice and moved to speak only for the Master to cut him off with a sharp look. The words died in his mouth and he felt his frustration mount again. "The truth is we don't know what the toxin was, but we can say that it was intended to be fatal."

                Swallowing harshly, the pain in his abdomen felt distant and manageable but only because a worse sort of agony was choking him. "Obi-Wan?"

                "Obi-Wan is alive and well." The projection flickered slightly. "We believe that Obi-Wan recognized he was dying and so he transferred much of his life energy to you and somehow succeeded."

                Qui-Gon gasped and sat upright, ignoring the persistent scream of his injuries practically begging him to cease all motion. "That isn't possible." The words sounded lethargic and Qui-Gon spared a thought to wonder if the healer had unhelpfully drugged his water. "If that were the case, Obi-Wan would be dead."

                "While that should be the case," Mace agreed lightly. "Obi-Wan is very much alive. And Master Che has concluded that in saving your life, the effects of the foreign agent were stymied."

                "That doesn't make sense." _I'm thankful to be living, but there is something I'm not seeing. I'm missing something._

                "Qui-Gon, the most important thing is that Obi-Wan is going to be alright." Something in his old friend's voice set him on edge and he looked up tensely to see Mace's jaw square a fraction. The Jedi Master was becoming as cryptic as Master Yoda and somehow he sensed this instance was the greatest proof of that. "Concentrate on your own recovery. I can assure you, Master Yoda and myself have been watching out for Obi-Wan and will continue to do so."

                "I thank you for sharing with me what you could." And he was, even if the answers were not as detailed as he would have liked. Still, they were informative so what exactly had the other man left out? That was...incredibly troubling. "If you could arrange it, I would be most gratified if you could arrange for me to communicate with Obi-Wan and Anakin. I understand Anakin will be occupied with classes and Obi-Wan is adjusting to Knighthood, but I would very much appreciate speaking to them."

                It was therefore a shock when the instant response came in a rehearsed fashion that unsettled him more than he was comfortable admitting. "I'm afraid that your request to speak with Obi-Wan will not be possible at this time, Qui-Gon. While I can certainly arrange for Padawan Skywalker to communicate with you, Obi-Wan is unavailable."

                _What?_

                "Surely, Mace," he preyed on the other man's sympathies with the cleverness of a politician. " I'm sure that you can understand my desire to thank Obi-Wan and congratulate him."

                _And apologize to him. Tell him how damnably proud I am of him. But I suspect you know that. As my friend you must understand how difficult it is to have been unable to be there when you cut his braid._

"No." The tone was final like the glacial ruling of an indifferent judge and not the reaction of a sympathetic friend.

                Eyes narrowing as a chill stole over his gut like the most frozen of winters, Qui-Gon's voice snapped back with its own iciness.

                "What's going on?"

                "I already told you," Mace spoke like a crèche master addressing a youngling. Sith hells! It was only through clutching the Force like a lifeline that he restrained himself--barely. "There are some things that cannot be discussed via transmission and whether you like it or not, Obi-Wan cannot speak with you at this time. Now I suggest that you suck it up because the reports from the Naboo healers suggest you're going to need several more weeks before you'll be up on your feet again. "

                Wincing at the reference to his recovery period, Qui-Gon opened his mouth to viciously protest.

                "Not another word." The tone was powerful and brooked no argument and Qui-Gon settled down in defeat. The other man must have seen something in his posture because Qui-Gon heard Mace's voice gentle. "I know how much you care for Obi-Wan, Qui. But for the good of Obi-Wan, you're being left in the dark. You don't need a lecture from anyone, but perhaps as your friend I will remind _you_ to concentrate on your present and trust the Force. We'll see you when you're healed up."

                "Look after them, Mace." The plea fell from his lips before he could stop them and his old friend's expression was inscrutable as ever though the man nodded visibly.

                "You have my word, they will _both_ be looked after." Mace smiled one, sincerely for the first time since the call began. "It's not the same around here without you to spar with, so I wish you a speedy recovery, old friend. May the Force be with you."

                "And with you, Mace." If Mace recognized the hollowness of his words, the man never acknowledged it.

                The hologram flickered out of existence and Qui-Gon summoned every ounce of restrained cantankerousness and prepared for the fight of his life with the Naboo healers.

                Trust in the Force, old friend? Always, but that was not something he could do from Naboo.

                Against the wishes of the Council and the overprotective healers, he would return to Coruscant now rather than later. Even if he spent the entirety of his travels sequestered in a bacta tank, Qui-Gon Jinn was getting back home now. There was no reasonable explanation for the Council, let alone Mace Windu to bar him from speaking with Obi-Wan. And even if he was confined to a couch or sleeper, his presence alone would be enough to at least provide some basic instruction and security to Anakin.

                _Hold on boys, I'm coming._

                                                                                                ~~~~~

               Walking into the commissary, Obi-Wan discovered the same frustratingly large selections of foods that looked more fit for puffer pigs than for the consumption of Jedi apprentices. Loading up a plate with no small amount of reservation, Obi-Wan quietly vowed to stock his Master's cooling unit to bursting and cajole the man into taking their meals outside this circus from now on.

                Finding himself in similar straits to earlier, Obi-Wan coolly looked at the dynamics of the room and found them wanting. There was perhaps a dozen long tables with bench seating. Three tables were reserved for younger members of the crèche that were kept together in a group that ranged from infancy to six years. Another three tables looked to be a mix of padawans and initiate age-mates engaging in loud antics as they consumed their meals. A larger table of perhaps five Knights clustered together eating and sharing a meal, and a lone group of masters sat together in what appeared to be an incredibly involved discussion. But it was the last table occupied by no one save the lone boy from Master Yaddle's class that attracted his attention and set the Force churning like a gale and roiling with a sense of urgency that took his breath away.

                The nameless Padawan sat alone amidst a sea of so-called Jedi with his head down and his arms tucked defensively around himself. The isolation was bad enough, but the blonde's shields had obviously failed and he was broadcasting loneliness to any Force sensitive that was paying attention--and likely many that were not. Flicking his gaze to the table of masters, Obi-Wan caught a single disapproving look directed toward blonde from a female master before she resumed her animated dialogue with her colleagues. No one--not even the masters--were acknowledging the boy's distress and that was distressing to _him._

                _I don't understand why no one is helping him. We're Jedi... we're supposed to be better than this. This isn't how we're supposed to be._

                Feeling the Force urge him on, Obi-Wan strode toward the lone blonde with a sense of renewed purpose. Eyes tracked him and he noticed a padawan from the far table studying him. One blue skinned Twi'lek gestured to an empty seat across from her. Very deliberately, Obi-Wan shook his head and glared pointedly at Anakin--noting the girl's lack of control as she flushed and turned away.

                _Good. You should be ashamed for treating him this way. All of you._

                Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and strode over to where Anakin was poking at his violet mash with a wistful melancholy that he recognized in himself from the courtyard earlier.

                "Hello, again." The blonde's head jerked up like a startled Ewok, and Obi-Wan felt his chest clench painfully at the surge of hope in the sky blue eyes. _This boy is like me except he has nobody. At least I have Master Windu, but he has no one._ Balancing his tray in one hand, Obi-Wan tipped his thumb meaningfully to the seat across from the blonde and blundered onward before he could royally mess up a chance at making a new friend. "May I sit with you please?"

                "Uh, sure." The words spilled out his companion's mouth with an automatic response that lacked the mannerisms one would expect to have gained from temple life. Still, his new companion looked painfully conflicted between optimism and suspicion and that just served to booster Obi-Wan's determination. "You sure you want to sit with me?"

                "Is something wrong with you?" Obi-Wan shot back, prodding a lump of gelatinous goop with a frown before giving it a tentative lick and just avoided gagging. Gross!

                "Everyone else seems to think so." That jaded, disconnected tone interfered with Obi-Wan's Force serenity and he replied with an equally forceful jibe.

                "Well, I'm not everyone else." Obi-Wan spoke without an ounce of diplomatic flair that Jedi prided themselves in; somehow he suspected this boy would appreciate honest candor than a few flowery graces. "And if this lot is what everyone else is like." He made a vague motion to the remainder of the room. "I wouldn't want to be like them anyway if their idea of friendship is making you sit alone. So, I'm just going to sit with my new friend now."

                "You want to be friends?" Swallowing a quick lump of some sort of edible protein stick, Obi-Wan imagined his companion could not have been more gobsmacked had a herd of banthas stampeded through the commissary.

                Smiling crookedly, Obi-Wan's shoulders rolled in a light shrug and he tilted his head up to the slightly taller boy and stabbed another bite of food.

                "Well, yeah." Not bothering to conceal his hope, he schooled his face into a distinctively neutral cast and felt an influx of doubt when the other boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically. "Unless... of course, you don't want to." Feeling himself wilt slightly, he swallowed another tasteless bite of lunch.

                "I think we _really_ got off on the wrong foot then!" Looking back at the other boy as he felt a dramatic shift in the blonde's feelings and sensed the blonde's mood transform from desolate to the brightness of spring. The Force responded too; the boy's joy corresponding with a resonating hum of the like Obi-Wan had never felt. So it was a gobsmacked Obi-Wan that hardly heard his tablemate's shy afterthought. "Thanks for sitting with me."

                "My pleasure." And nothing was more true.

            His new friend laughed and tucked into his tray with enthusiasm _and_ a measure of joint serenity that had not been there minutes prior. The humming pleasure of the Force tickled his senses and Obi-Wan blinked as an idea began to take shape in his mind.

            Sensing a disturbing amount of attention directed their direction in the Force, Obi-Wan instinctively tightened his shields and did his best to expand his influence to include his new friend as Master Mace had done for him earlier. If the other boy sensed his actions, he never commented.

            Friends. It sounded so strangely right. Maybe this was the Force's way of giving him something back after so much had been lost. Obi-Wan quietly hoped it was true. This boy was nothing like his old friends, but that was fine by him. Replacing Bant or Garen was impossible, but making a new friend was more than appealing.

            "So how old are you anyway?"

            "Nine." The answer rolled off his tongue naturally despite his stuffed cheek.

            "Same!" The other boy downed a hearty sip of Jawa juice and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. It took everything Obi-Wan he had not to protest the abuse of the innocent shirt, but thought better of it. "But I'll be ten in two months."

            "I still have a while." Probably anyway?

            "And I have the most awesome Master in the entire Temple." Boastfulness. Now of course that wasn't a Jedi tradition either, but somehow Obi-Wan had a feeling that it would become commonplace in their continued association. "But he's off-planet recovering from some injuries he got in a fight. Oh! But I have my first light-saber class today and that is going to be so Wizard!"

            Listening to the bubbling excitement in the other Padawan felt so strangely right that Obi-Wan felt his defenses relax and he felt good enough to pretend the rest of the room wasn't watching them like private holo-entertainment.

            "I have saber practice today as well," he spoke quietly but with a levity that had not been there before if Anakin's approving grin was anything to go by. "Do you have any additional classroom instruction today?"

            "Ah, yeah." Markedly less excited about those prospects and Obi-Wan truly could sympathize. Truly he could. Nothing made him want to take a nap than a class on Republic politics or History of the Republic! "I have an engineering and a history lesson today. Are you taking those as well?"

            Hesitating at the hopeful look, Obi-Wan opted for honesty."I believe so, but I'd have to double-check my schedule to be sure." Unable to bear the disappointment on the blonde's face, he quickly moved to reassure his new friend. "We probably have nearly identical schedules do to our close proximity in age. Though, Master Windu wants me to have an additional session in kata practice today with him though."

            "You have Master Windu?" Watching the roll of emotions roll over the blonde' face in a way that made his nose wrinkle like Master Yoda's, a light giggle escaped his throat before he fell into peals of laughter that only increased when he saw his friend shoot him a baleful glare.

            "Hey!" Anakin protested gamely before Obi-Wan's amusement spread and they were both bursting a gut.

            "Should have seen your face!" He gasped, quietly wondering how his gentle new Master could come across as anything but caring. A little stern maybe, but he had felt the affection in their training bond clear as day. Surely his new friend must be mistaken and this was all just a colossal misunderstanding. "Master Windu must have made the impression of a Hutt!"

            "No way! I just... he wasn't very welcoming when I got here." Confessing almost fearfully, the blonde rushed his words and they would have been lost in a jumble had Obi-Wan not been paying such close attention."The Council didn't want to train me as a Jedi at first. They only changed their minds after I helped end a war by blowing up a droid control ship."

                Jaw dropping, he leaned back and stared at the other boy in shock. What could he possibly sat to that? Because Force! Saving a planet put this boy way out of his League.

                "You blew up a ship?" It all felt so completely unfair in some ways. "I haven't even left Coruscant yet!"

                And that was true... he couldn't exactly _remember_ leaving so it wasn't like he was lying.

                "Well, up until a few weeks ago, I lived on a planet in the Outer Rim called Tatooine and let me tell you," his friend folded his arms and made a disgusted face. "The planet was so hot that sand clung to your sweat all day and at night it was freezing cold. And most of the people hanging out there were hiding from Republic Justice for one reason or another. But the sand was the worst! If I never see a desert planet again, it'll be too soon!"

                "Is that your way of telling me that I'm not missing much?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

                "Well, I guess you could say that!"

                Snorting good naturedly, Obi-Wan's eye was drawn to a design outlined on the blonde's slate. "What do you have there?" He pointed toward a data pad half concealed under his friend's tray.

                "Uh, nothing really." There is actual embarrassment and a peculiar shyness to the cocky boy that feels so far out that he isn't able to resist. Opening his hand, he concentrates and finds himself amazed when the pad soars into his hand with a thought.

                "Hey! No fair!" His friend sounds part startled, part offended, but Obi-Wan merely rolls his eyes and scoffs, delighted when it seems to halt the outburst in its tracks.

                "You blew up a droid control ship and a little Force manipulation is unfair?" The other boy's mouth moves but to Obi-Wan's joy it appears his new friend is _finally_ having difficulty coming up with a comeback. Scanning the data entry, he faltered, reluctantly moved to awe. "Is this a schematic for a an astromech? Are you building this?"

                Something of Obi-Wan's excitement must have suffused into his companion because he leaned forward with hefty dose of enthusiasm--that notably obliterated the emotional tension in the other boy-- and eagerly activated the holo-matrix that displayed the specs for a droid. "I built a protocol droid for my mom before... I had to leave." Sensing a flux of sadness, Obi-Wan refrained from commenting despite desperately wanting to tell him how impressed he was. Instead, he kept quiet and allowed his new friend to lead the conversation. "And I spent time with a droid called Artoo. And even though I couldn't keep him, I thought about designing a droid kinda like him. You know, if I ever have spare time and I can find some parts to start tinkering with."

                "I can't believe you've built a droid already." Every Force user had talents they were uniquely suited to, but still rarer to develop such a talent at such a young age. Shaking his head, he looked at the blue eyed boy-wonder. Everyone had to be blind not to see how cool this kid was. To be so naturally attuned with the Force, Obi-Wan would have given anything. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm get decent marks in my classes, but I've never had practical experience."

                "I could teach you for sure. It's only as hard as you psych yourself out to imagine it is," came the enthused reply as the other boy launched into a detailed series of observations and changes he wanted to make to a potential droid. Obi-Wan simply smiled, content to let his friend take over the conversation and listen.

                _This must be what it's like to have a best friend. I could listen to him talk all day and never get bored._

                "Maybe we could go to the Temple repairs store sometime. I don't know if they would have anything of value, but maybe they would have some discarded parts that we could sort through for your droid." The offer had been spur of the moment and Obi-Wan felt a bit shocked by his boldness, but nevertheless determined to see the offer through.

                "That would be so Wizard!" The boy whooped. A second later, a rather chagrined look sported his face and he extended a hand toward Obi-Wan. "We really have done things backward. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

                The name evoked no memory--not that he should have expected it to--but the declaration warmed him just the same.

                "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he declared while placing his hand in Anakin's. With a touch though, their world exploded around them and Obi-Wan felt his shields disintegrate as he was flattened by a mental eruption.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was a little frustrating but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. All I can hope is that all of you amazing readers feel the same.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed reading, I encourage you to leave feedback!
> 
> Thanks again everyone!


	4. Forged by Force

                ' _What is this?' Anakin's voice hums urgently._

_'This is...' It hits him like a punch to the gut and he fumbles for words that feel just out of reach and--_

A kaleidoscope of colorful impressions danced the scope of shared reality like the birth of a star. Existence winked back to life and Obi-Wan recognized the shadowy perceptions as the manifested mental projections rather than reality.

                _'We're in a mindscape.' Obi-Wan breathes his findings into life._

_'You mean this isn't real?'_

_'Both.' Age shouldn't be frustrating, but in this moment Obi-Wan feels unimaginatively irritated by his own shortcomings. 'This isn't an illusion of dreams... this is tangible sort of. You and I are real.'_

                The vision solidified into formed replicas of their physical bodies where they were anchored to an emptiness that appeared closer to wisps of cloud. Next to him the shadow of Anakin Skywalker was soaking in the mindscape with undisguised wonder; even so, Obi-Wan grabbed his companion's hand to anchor against the collision with intrigue and curiosity that did not belong to _him_. Intuitively he recognized the foreign emotions as belonging to _Anakin._

                While Anakin had felt a separate awareness from the ordinary world around him, nothing prepared him for an entirely new brand of sight that left the regular world a colorless, desolate wasteland by comparison. The blonde turned to the redhead by his side and saw only a swirling miasma of soothing Force energy surrounding the shorter boy as he stared back with awed wonder.

                Obi-Wan felt troubled by the addictive stream of thought that felt stronger than his new connection with Master Mace. Stretching his senses mentally, he intended to skirt Anakin's periphery only to find himself sucked in and attached to the other boy even deeper than before.

                'You really are Obi-Wan?' Anakin should have felt rejected due to the a previously harsh relationship with Master Jinn's old padawan, but somehow he just _knew_ that whatever their previous exchanges had been, that person was _not_ who this Obi-Wan was. Call if intuition. Call it the Force. The only thing that Anakin knew was that it was true.

                This Obi-Wan had reached out to him when no one else had. This boy had laughed with him. This boy... had made him remember why he wanted to be a Jedi. This Obi-Wan is-

                'Your friend. I'm your friend, Ani.' The moniker soothed and brushed away the old hurts and his intended words fell away as he felt admiration laced with affection surround him in a cocoon of warmth.

                'These are your feelings,' Anakin murmured and it was his turn to stare in shock. On Tatooine there were kids--other slaves--that he spent time with. But nothing like this. Nothing that felt undeniably sincere. Nothing that felt so powerful. 'This is you. That is so weird!'

                'I imagine reverse aging is a little stranger.' The dry deadpan came out naturally and the pair burst into energized giggles.

                Something surged in their shared space and the pieces of mist cracked and fell away like a curtain of glass. 'Something is happening.' Anakin could sense it even if he couldn't explain it. Reaching out for Obi-Wan, he determinedly shielded the smaller boy; the redhead huffed a protest, reaching up to grip Anakin's forearm with sturdy fingers.

                'I see how it's going to be.' The words felt tickled by amusement even as the essence of some omnipotent energy rose warningly.

                'Something's coming.'

                Laughter tingled his system and Anakin smiled unwillingly in return. 'Let go. Trust in the Force.'

                The Force. That's what it was?

                The Force rippled as a wave energy rose like a wave and slammed into the pair of them, sending them tumbling into a sea of thought below. Anakin and felt the other boy reach for him and just managed to wrap his mind around Obi-Wan in turn before they were swept away.

                _Obi-Wan cowered with Anakin in a dank, filthy corner of Gardulla the Hutt's palace and did his best to shower his trembling friend with reassurance. A few paces away, a dark-haired woman that Anakin mournfully called 'mother' was stripped to the waist, not a shred of clothing sparing the woman's dignity. The slave--Anakin's mother, was struck over and over again with a coil of leather rope. With each scream, Anakin sobbed harder and Obi-Wan did his best to tuck his presence around the quivering child._

'I'm here,' he promised, feeling the Force strengthen his connection to Anakin as he felt the older boy return his hold with astonishing strength. 'Don't be afraid. I'm here with you.'

                The waves receded and flushed the bewildered padawans into another joint memory.

                _Anakin reaches out and snags the redhead toddler's hand and tugs him down the open halls of the Temple crèche. Cleverly, they duck and evade Master Mei's wild attempts to corral them. Giggling, they run past Temple droids and studying padawans. They laugh and play together for countless hours in the meditation gardens until an irate Master Mei finally tracks them down and sternly reprimands them. In spite of that, they both can't help but laugh._

                This time they welcome the shift as they enter the next shared memory. Together.

                _Obi-Wan stands with Anakin and they bravely face the new Toydarian Master with a stoicism to make the Order proud. Instead of the harsh treatment of Gardulla the Hutt, they are asked to perform some menial tasks that they complete in record time. They check out the back junk pile together and discover the remains of wrecked droid and they share a singular excitement as Anakin maps out the possible ways he could tinker and build the droid into something new and brilliant._

'You are amazing, Ani.' The words come because it's true and all that the other boy has lived through was nightmarish and yet he had accomplished so much.

                'We are amazing.' The reply is earnest and lacking none of the previous bravado, only a marked honesty that sets him aflutter.

                Neither of them sees the next shift coming.

                _Obi-Wan is six when he learns that becoming a Jedi is no guarantee. His life in the Temple is temporary and he can be sent away if his control is lacking or if no Master is interested in him. Obi-Wan knows the meaning of fear for the first time, but his determination is stronger. When the small tyke stays behind in the salles after the end of his first class, Anakin stays behind with him to replicate the beginner's form. Anakin is the one that comforts him when his stomach turns and he is left gasping and crying into the Temple floor._

'We are going to show them,' Anakin's promise feels like a spindle in the Unifying Force and Obi-Wan _knows_ that he has missed something critical but sets the feeling aside for now. 'We're going to show everyone that we do deserve to be Jedi.'

                And slowly, Obi-Wan allows himself to believe.

                _Anakin is seven when he races for the first time. Obi-Wan is properly terrified by all the rapid twists and dangerous turns of each movement of the pod, but what out of turn he shares Anakin's elation even if he finds himself dismayed by how reckless his friend is with his own life. Even when the pod crashes into a sand dunes, Anakin is grinning like a lunatic and Obi-Wan is clutching the other boy like a lifeline and repeating a complicated serenity mantra he didn't recall learning._

'I'll leave the crazy stunts to you and I will be the one that keeps us alive.' Somebody had to. Anakin's laughter is as pure as the Force.

                _Anakin crouches behind a shaking Obi-Wan, craning his head to see over the mane of shaggy red hair that looks so strikingly different than the Padawan buzz cut. Placing a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder, he peers around a hedge of coral Shiro blossoms._

_"Where are you, Oafy?" the pale haired tormentor that Anakin gleaned as Bruck Chun sidled to just around the corner and he senses the memories of Obi-Wan's fear and feels a crisp outrage flair to life on his comrade's behalf. "Thought you were so cool showing off in saber class today. Well, let me remind you who is really the top-dog around here, Oafy."_

_Anakin is helpless even if he is no stranger to the concept of bullying. Slavery did provide certain physical protections since he was the legal property of another individual._

_He is a stranger to feeling helpless as two boys rush from and grab his resigned friend that wore such an expression of defeat Anakin felt like it had personally seared him alive. But even that could not have prepared him for Obi-Wan's fear and shock when he was physically dragged to a large fountain despite his protests and shoved face first into the water only to be held under to laughter and taunts and..._

                'They will never touch you like that again! Never!' Obi-Wan shuddered mentally and it took Anakin a second to recognize that it was _his_ anger that drew such a reaction.

                'Vengeance is not the Jedi way, Anakin. Don't let it consume you,' Obi-Wan's voice was low and sad and Anakin would fight another army of battle droids if it meant he never had to hear that sorrow in his friend's voice again. 'Or you'll become just like him.'

                'I won't,' he swore, gripping Obi-Wan's presence more tightly, even as his rage flagged in fear of disappointing his friend. Maybe he could not forget, but he could let go. For Obi-Wan, he would try. 'I won't.'

                'I know.' And the faith relieved Anakin of his growing anxieties.

                _Obi-Wan watched sat with Anakin while he held his weeping mother after Watto entered him into another pod-race._

_Anakin watched Obi-Wan work through the motions of Shii-Cho and receive praise for the first time._

_Obi-Wan helped as Anakin fine tuned Threepio's wiring and turned him on for the first time. Anakin's whoop of victory resounded through the slave quarter._

_Anakin sat with Obi-Wan when he studied dutifully in the library until he was shooed out by Master Nu's stern clucking._

_Obi-Wan stood with Anakin as a trio of strangers and one lone droid stood in Master Watto's shop. A finely featured man as tall as a Wookie but with the regality of a king. He could feel Anakin's strong, strange feelings his friend had for 'Padmè,' but Obi-Wan followed the ghost of his Master-that-wasn't and felt a despair for failing to recognize someone that should have been so important. Still was important to Anakin._

'I understand,' Anakin--not a memory, whispered and instantly his need diminished. 'Don't worry about it. What you can't remember can't bother you, right?'

                Acceding to Anakin's will, Obi-Wan releases the sense of loss into the Force and resumed this path.

                _Obi-Wan wakes alone just yesterday to find that his friends are grown and off on missions with masters, he no longer has a place in the cr_ _èche, but is accepted just the same by a sympathetic Master Windu. His life has fallen apart and he is standing upon the rubble with no idea how to proceed or what to do and then he isn't standing there alone anymore. Anakin is next to him holding his hand in brotherly sympathy and--_

_"Mom, you said the biggest problem in this universe is no one helps each other." There is no time to do anything except gasp as he slips into Anakin's final, triumphant pod-race that he enters on behalf of strangers he has known barely longer than a couple days. There is excitement, jubilance, and a desperation to aid his new friends and Obi-Wan in speechless to see how selfless this boy is._

'You're amazing, Anakin.' Obi-Wan can sense his embarrassment as well as gratitude for the recognition. Together they smile as they're carried into the next of the winding memories.

                _They hold hands and he braces the boy against the sorrow of abandoning his mother to the life of slavery that Anakin has been 'lucky' enough to escape. Obi-Wan can promise nothing, but already he wonders if there isn't a way to undo this cruel hand of fate and fix this. Somehow._

_The Council interviews him and declares Anakin will not be trained and Obi-Wan stands at his side through-out the miserable encounter. Initially he is intrigued by the average height senior padawan with the braid trailing to his waist that is the epitome of Jedi serenity that is supposed to be his future self, but then he is horrified by the realization of what this man--his supposed Master--had done when he accepted Anakin._

Obi-Wan didn't know one _could_ experience nausea on a mental plane. Guess hands on learning experiences take the cake. But his worst nightmare has just taken place. A man that was supposed to be his faithful defender and teacher repudiated him before the Jedi Council for the sake of someone else. How many nights had he lain awake watching the stars and wished for the Force to bless him with a Master? And his life had turned out like this? Rejection over rejection?

                Urgently, he felt Anakin's consciousness grasping at his own, trying to understand where Obi-Wan's pain was coming from. Urgently seeking but not able to see.

                'This memory was mine?' Anakin's voice wavers and he can sense his friend frantically trying to find a solution the way the man must with his droids.

                'Because when this man--,' Obi-Wan found he could not--would not--label the man with a title that conjured such sorrow in him. Perhaps there might have been joy once, but those days were erased from remembered time. What were the words? How to explain something that was so painful but not precisely connected. 'I suppose it would be like your mother telling you she didn't want you anymore because she wanted to adopt another child. A Jedi Master is supposed in the same way as a parent to a Padawan and I can't imagine what I must have felt in that moment when that man gave me up.'

                'He hurt you.' The venom in Anakin's voice rocked Obi-Wan to the core and he felt strangely frightened and touched by the protectiveness emanating from a boy that had become closer than anyone in his life through this experience.

                'Yes. I can imagine no greater agony than this.' And it was that simple because it _felt_ true. Even if he could not remember this treason, the pain _felt_ real. And what could a Jedi trust if not his feelings?

                'I guess that could explain why you--I mean the other you--acted like such a Sleemo after this.'

                'I can't begin to imagine how much this moment hurt. Hurt me, anyway.' He kept their worlds separate. 'I think I'm glad I don't remember anymore.'

                'Me too!' Anakin chimed in and nudged him mentally. 'We're not alone anymore.'

                The ocean of memory subsided with a gentle wave that left them with impressions of each other and dropped them at a place between their shared minds.

                'What is this?' Anakin sighed, hoping it wasn't another wash of memories because mentally he was exhausted and felt like he had been worn out from the inside from revisiting so many moments in his own life _and_ witnessing so much of Obi-Wan's life.

                'I'm not sure, but something is here I just..'

                And there it was. What his mind could only comprehend to be a bridge was taking shape and he could literally feel the Force strengthening the mental passage. There was a sudden, intense surge of energy and Obi-Wan felt the Force churn once more before resettling in the background quietly. Together, they reached out marvelling hands and shivered as one as the surface echoed loudly and shot forth a prism of colors into the air around them.

                'Beautiful.' Their unified voice whispered together.

                ' **My, my what trouble have you younglings gotten into.'**

                With a paired gasp, they heard the booming voice of Master Yaddle called to them from up and far in the distance, but her voice summoned them all the same.

                **'Quite the excitement around the Temple these days. You two are going to rattle the cages of some of those stuffy masters. It's about time too. The last century was getting a little boring, it's about time to shake things up around here.'**

Hand in hand, two once-lonely boys followed the voice with Anakin stuffing the cores of both of them with contagious delight.

                'Wizard! That was way more epic than pod-racing!'

                The pair burst into unified giggles as they swam for consciousness.

                'Couldn't have said it better myself!'

                                                                ~~~~

                _Why did we bother cancelling the last rounds of Council if everyone was just going to show up here anyway?_

Mace Windu's rooms were larger than basic suites provided to Jedi Masters with Padawans, however, the current situation left his quarters closer to being like crammed inside an elevator with no room to do more than twiddle your thumbs. And Force! Plo's breathing mask was amplified in the closed quarters and it was only through sheer will that the collective group ignored the Master's booming vibrations, though he did notice Master Yoda's ears furl every time Plo Koon rasped a comment.

                The Council had been briefing a Knight on a routine diplomatic escort mission to Dathomir, when his new training bond with Obi-Wan had tickled from where he had closeted it off for the morning but he quickly dismissed it when no sense of danger called to him through the bond with his new Padawan. To his great displeasure, the Council had still been convened when Master Yaddle summoned him to say that there had been an incident in the commissary and his own Padawan and Skywalker--the Force had a disturbing sense of humor--were being transported to _his_ rooms. So, of course Mace thought with no small degree of irritation, the entire Council thought it best to convene and discuss the situation. Inside his far too small living space.

                And if that wasn't the worst point, Mace had been barred from seeing his apprentice by an insistent Master Yaddle while she examined Obi-Wan and that boy. And of course, with nothing but unanswered questions, the entirety of the High Council milled about in his larger, but still limited living space

                . _At least Qui-Gon can't accuse me of not looking after both of them._

                "If this is going to become a regular thing, perhaps we should expand the Masters quarters," Master Poof offered most unhelpfully from over his cup of tea that Gallia--bless that woman--had prepared for everyone.

                "Frivolous that is," Yoda chimed in and the Quermian Master merely blinked at the chastisement and resumed sipping his tea.

                "I sense we'll be receiving answers soon enough," Ki Adi Mundi pronounced calmly, eyes still closed from where the Cerean Master knelt on one of Mace's meditation mats, eyes closed in a meditative repose that was the envy of Master's Windu exhausted impatience. Speaking with Qui-Gon earlier had been taxing--as he was certain that Depa had intended it to be--and left him sorely needing to meditate and sort through his chaotic thoughts and set aside his guilt over what he had unintentionally done to his old friend.

                Trying again to open his connection with Obi-Wan through the training bond, he was again met with sizeable mental shields that would likely do more harm than good should he try to penetrate them. From what he could discern, one of the Master's must have strengthened the existing shields for a purpose not yet clear.

                "Sit, Mace." Adi urged him, but he shook his head and she clucked her tongue and crossed her arms. "Mulish to the end and very much the overprotective, Master. Obi-Wan will be fine."

                _It isn't Obi-Wan that concerns me._

                The Unifying Force was shadowed and not something that Mace Windu had ever been particularly gifted in. But the Force seemed unsettled as if a thousand possible outcomes had been shuttered, making room for new paths while closing off others. And somehow, _he knew_ , beyond all reasonable understanding, that his own choices were going to be a turning point in the future.

                And while fear was not a trap that Mace Windu fell prey to, a strong need to recover his balance _was_ needed.

                "Masters." With a lift of his hand, the group of individuals quieted. "While I honor and appreciate the compassion and concern you have for my own Padawan and young Skywalker as both individuals as fellow Masters of the Council, I must respectfully dismiss everyone with the exception of Master Yoda."

                Ki-Adi Mundi was the first to rise and offer an understanding nod. "Update us, as you can."

                "Update you, we will." Master Yoda thankfully took over the dismissals, sending Mace a slightly shrewd glance but saying nothing. Yet. The Council retreated as requested, with Adi quickly setting the dirty dishes next to the sink, squeezing his arm, and retreating herself. Depa, he could have picked her out of a thousand Jedi so familiar was her presence, held back.

                "Master?"

                "You haven't been my Padawan for many years, Master Billaba." he reminded the woman with the faintest hint of warning.

                "In this life, I am ever-learning." It was as much an apology as he would ever get out of his old student and Mace eyed the stoic Master who upheld the tenets of compassion better than anyone else alive. "I wanted to say that I believe in you and that I know you'll make the right choice. May the Force be with you, Mace."

                Humbled and touched by her gesture, he inclined his head ever so slightly. Depa smiled faintly, Yoda shooting an approving look at the old apprentice's back.

                And then there were two. Better to face the conflict before it festered.

                "You know what sort of bond it is?" Mace's voice lowered a decibel.

                "Suspicions only, difficult to see the future is." The old troll parried his question and dropped down to pace once and twice across his thankfully empty living room. "But a twin bond, I expect it is."

                _Force._

                "The Order has not encountered a dualistic bond of that nature in centuries," Mace ventured, not feeling exceptionally confident in his weak argument that was more a token protest than anything else. And the ramifications for Obi-Wan if it _was_ a twin bond was frightening. "But why now? If it was a twin bond, wouldn't it have triggered when they initially met?"

                Yoda hummed lightly, ears twitching as the ancient Master sighed aloud. "Mysterious this is. But tied together now, the fate of Skywalker and Kenobi are. I sense great danger around the both of them now, but something else also that had not been there before."

                "What is that, Master?"

                "I sense a new hope in this bonding. A light echoing back through our clouded future."

                Turning to the Force for guidance and direction, Mace asked despite knowing the answer was going to be far from pleasing.

                "What must I do?"

                "Act against the will of the Force, you cannot," Yoda cautioned him with expected, old advice that throbbed like an aching wound. The ancient master's wealth of wisdom far surpassed any that Mace knew, but sometimes the cost of such wisdom was terrifying. "A commitment you have made to your new apprentice. A commitment not easily broken. The will of the Force... follow it, you must."

                While his Master had not yet come right out and said it, Mace could clearly make out the writing on the wall. But Anakin Skywalker was not a burden he wanted to carry. The boy's fate was shrouded in a darkness that Qui-Gon had foisted upon the lot of them.

                "Clouded with fear your thoughts are," Yoda interrupted his internal diatribe and Mace felt gutted by the Master's words. Moving to defend himself, he was cut off just as quickly. "Deny it, you cannot! Dark are your thoughts concerning Skywalker. Cloud your judgment, they do. Take you down a darker path."

                In all their years together, Mace had never felt as small as he did in that moment. For Yoda of all individuals to even suggest that he had allowed his mind to be ruled by fear was a terrifying prospect. But wasn't that exactly what he had been doing? Anakin Skywalker was old and filled with anger that was anathema to their Order, but was his mind ruled by such dark thoughts that Mace had become fearful? It was, a reckoning he was not prepared to meet, but it had come all the same. What _was_ clear is that he needed to collect his thoughts and thoroughly surrender to Force a thorough meditation.

                "Go on," Yoda prodded him gently. "Look after your Padawans, we will."

                Force. It took everything Mace Windu had not to flinch from that subtle implication, but it had horrifyingly confirmed exactly what Master Yoda had said.

                _I am afraid. And fear is the gateway to a path I cannot and will not follow._         

                "Master," he breathed, aware now that his shortcomings were not befitting a Master of the Order, he sank to his knees, lowered his shields that had become shaky, and submitted himself for careful examination. "Respectfully, I ask you to join me in a guided meditation. I am ashamed to admit that I do not believe I am strong enough on my own."

                "No shame in asking for help," his old Master dropped down and joined him on his knees as they sat together. "Unwillingness to humble yourself, a sign of weakness it would be. Great strength you have in making your request and an even wiser Master it makes you. Respect it, I do. Help you, I will."

                "Thank you."

                Yoda's touch was unlike the mind of any other in the order. There was a vast endlessness and serenity that abated the conflict warring in his soul. Closing their eyes, Mace allowed the wiser Master to lead them into a deep, healing meditation that would hopefully provide some prospective and desperately needed insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the explanations for exactly what the bond means will occur in the next chapter. I will say that it isn't sexual in nature at all.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the update and I encourage you to leave feedback accordingly. 
> 
> Much love!


	5. Discussions and Water Fights

                Groggier than a spice addict, Obi-Wan fought his way back to wakefulness.

                "I _told_ you he was waking up. Wake up, sunshine!"

                _Told who?_

                 A voice sounded, not exactly familiar--yet undeniably recognizable with a hefty amount of self-satisfaction in that little statement. And like being struck by a speeder, he remembered: Anakin! Jolting upright, the groggy boy rubbed his eyes roughly and took in his surroundings. Definitely not the cafeteria, but then again, the supportive yield of his sleeper's padding was a rather notable indicator. From nearby he could detect the Force presence of his Master's  signature along with two others from beyond his sight. But the real attention draw was the smirking blonde that was visibly vibrating in excitement.  

                "Anakin," he breathed, bombarded by strands of persistent enthusiasm that he felt echoing over the roar of the bond.

_'I can't believe this is real. I can't believe that actually happened!'_

_'Believe it, Obi-Wan. It was definitely real. Because that was way cooler than flying a Naboo fighter and 'that' was pretty epic on a Galactic scale. But yeah! Only human to win a pod-race. Only one awesome enough to blow up a droid control ship from the inside. And now we have a special bond that all the other Jedi are flipping out over! I can't wait to see the looks we get in class tomorrow!'_

                Obi-Wan desperately wanted to tell the other boy to slow down and breathe--up until he realized that Anakin's lips hadn't moved at all even if the words pinged clear as a bell.

"I heard that." The words fell out of his mouth dumbly and were infinitely more challenging than a typical puzzle. Life as Obi-Wan knew it had ended yesterday, but today just seemed to be that much more bizarre. Frustrated, he crossed his arms and unconsciously hunched over into a meditative lotus to try and sort out the pieces of a puzzle that he was missing.  "Even if we're bonded... it should take effort to communicate. This... this just makes no sense!"

                "Younglings. Always so impatient." A smooth, amused interjection from the doorway called out as Yoda's female clone ambled into view and Obi-Wan found his body automatically sitting up and dipping into a clumsy bow though he kept his attention focused on Anakin as his mind was flooded with the recollection of their shared memories. Of the boy that knew him better than anyone else ever had.

                The blonde beamed smugly and folded his arms. ' _Amazing right?'_

                ' _Beyond words. A part of me isn't entirely convinced you're not a Force dream. Perhaps you could provide proof?'_ Somehow Obi-Wan managed to keep it deadpan, enjoying the way his friend's nose wrinkled in irritation.

                ' _Happy to!_ ' Obi-Wan accepted the mock-aggressive slug to the side with a wide grin before his distracted attention flagged toward a bemused Master waiting on 'them.'

                Jolting upright as if electrified, his alarm was quelled by a clawed hand. "Don't apologize." Anakin shifted guiltily and straightened to attention after Obi-Wan shunted a panicked agitation in his direction. "You are both young and will undoubtedly be drilled in proper mannerisms until you can mingle with the greatest toadies of the political arenas. I'm certainly not going to worry about a couple younglings acting like younglings."

                "Thank you, Master. We appreciate your understanding." Anakin intoned respectfully, earning a disbelieving look from Obi-Wan who _knew ,_ the way no one could ever know, how few Jedi had made a positive impression.  All the same, it was true. And he tipped his head in respectful gratitude for the lack of admonishment.

                "And let's see if I can clear up some of your confusion, boys." Obi-Wan breathed in as Master Yaddle ambled closer to the two of them with her wrinkled ears quivering sharply. "You two have developed a Force bond. A particularly powerful one too so my senses tell me."

                "Is that what happened to us at lunch?" Anakin had turned his body so that he had a view of both Obi-Wan and the troll Master.

                "Just so," Yaddle acknowledged while reaching out to press a clawed hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Master Che just stepped out to update your Masters while I roused you two boys and explained your situation."

                ' _Not again.'_

                Anakin's eyes zeroed in on him like blaster fire before deliberately shaking his head. ' _We're going to be fine. Quit being so negative!'_

                Anakin was apparently mollified by the rather shocked look Obi-Wan sent him and further startled the smaller boy when he reached out and slung an arm companionably around the redhead's shoulders.

                "This bond isn't a bad thing," Anakin stated confidently--more for Yaddle's benefit than for Obi-Wan. Reactively rolling his eyes when Anakin winked at him, the pair smiled cheerily at each other.  "If it was, Master Yaddle would be way more serious and not so happy."

                "You're going to be a handful," Yaddle hummed pleasantly before retreating to the single chair opposite the sleeper that dwarfed the Master's tiny frame.

                ' _We are'._ Anakin's mental voice reeked confidence and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed on his daredevil friend that thrived on risks that statistically involved bodily injury.

**_'_** _I'm not breaking any rules!'_ Even Anakin must have heard how pathetically desperate he sounded because his mental snort was loud and clear. ' _And neither are you.'_

                ' _We'll see.'_

**'** _I am in so much trouble.'_ No reply came, but he could feel his friend's smug delight from a mile away. There was not a chance that he regretted walking up to Anakin and becoming friends through conversation or touch, but he just wished his new friendship didn't come with looming censures lurking like predators in the dark.

                In those spare moments, Yaddle observed the two and tallied another point on the list. The easy, instinctual grasp of mind speech was effortlessly flawless. At their age, neither boy would appreciate just how unique and special their connection was even compared to the training bond between masters and padawans. And the Force was strong within both boys, but Skywalker in particular seemed to access his gifts with untrained finesse that would doubtless make many an initiate green with envy.

                "Boys." Her tone cut off their 'conversation' abruptly and Yaddle wondered how many more decades she would have to wait before she could just magically acquire a gimer stick like Yoda had. Now _that_ had carried an atypical stroke of genius that the elf found particularly attractive. "The important thing to put out there is that you've developed a spontaneous Force bond."

                "Which is why we can talk to each other, right?" Seeing Yaddle nod in confirmation, Obi-Wan _felt_ Anakin's curiosity followed by a rapid-fire series of calculations that the smaller boy felt hard pressed to comprehend even with a mind link. "What else?"

                ' _Exactly what I was about to ask.'_

_'Great minds think alike.'_

"Bonds like this between padawans typically occurred between compatible individuals and inevitably result in some of the most dynamic and powerful Jedi teams in the Order." Now Obi-Wan felt like he was back in some history class and sternly repressed the urge to yawn and totally missed Anakin's knowing smirk. "And the particular bond that I examined in your minds is incredibly strong and is not something the Council will interfere with. Quite the opposite. Spontaneous bonds are the will of the Force and we will do everything within our power to follow that edict and encourage your growth."

                Obi-Wan reflected thoughtfully and considered what that could possibly mean for himself. For Anakin. His emotions concerning Anakin Skywalker were complex; he truly had enjoyed just... having someone to talk and share with during lunch. But the bond had felt stronger than his link with Master Windu. It felt permanent and not something that could be severed . And after everything they had experienced in their sharing, Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable with the idea of Anakin Skywalker suddenly disappearing. The other boy was like... was like what? Friend seemed so impersonal. Comrade even worse.

                ' _Brother. That sounds right. He's like a brother.'_

                _'I like the sound of that.'_ There was a string of emotions that Obi-Wan once again had trouble identifying. So he impulsively just reached for that newly humming bond and sent a mental squeeze to the other boy, nearly falling over when his efforts were doubled back with a torrent  of affection. ' _Brother.'_

                "Your Master is going to go nuts dealing with that habit of yours," Yaddle reprimanded lightly and they both shot up in unison radiating apologetic energy. "But do you boys understand how different things are going to be now for you?"

                "Like what?" Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he pondered the question. "I can't see us being allowed to skip our academic courses."

                "Certainly not," Yaddle agreed dismissively. "But you two will have to be trained together." Obi-Wan wasn't sure what reaction Yaddle was expecting, but Obi-Wan surged with a bit of glee that Anakin easily matched in intensity. But the Master was not to be fooled. "When you're both declared mission ready in a few years, all of them will be taken together. You will live together. Train together. And traditionally, the pairs are supervised by two masters...often establishing training bonds with both for simplicity's sake."

                Instantly Anakin shot into a brooding mood that seeped into Obi-Wan's good mood and spoiled his positive thinking.

                "I'm not certain that I have any interest in establishing a new bond with Master Jinn," Obi-Wan keeps his tone amicable because the other man probably was a good Master, but knowing what the man had done to him--even if was an older version of himself--had unfortunately colored his opinion of the man.

                "Yeah, I can't exactly say I'm thrilled about sharing my head with Master Windu. I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."

                "Then you have my deepest apologies, Padawan Skywalker." Obi-Wan spun around, feeling himself light up to see his new Master standing in the doorway wearing the perfectly serene mask while staring at the pair of them with an unreadable look that was more intimidating than reassuring. Vaguely, he sensed Master Yaddle rise and shuffle from the room after exchanging a quiet farewell to the dark skinned Master. "I can sense that your trust in me is reserved and I have only myself to blame for that. I only hope to rectify that in the coming weeks."

                Sensing Anakin's instinctual recoil, Obi-Wan acts. Snagging one of Anakin's hands, he reaches into his twin's mind and searches for the doubt--that anger that he just _knew_ was lying in wait like a coiled serpent. Anakin's mind should be foreign and his own touch clumsy, but Obi-Wan follows his instincts and forged ahead. Finally, he locates the thread of discord nearly buried amongst the good intent that comprises Anakin's being. Cornering the fear, Obi-Wan grasped the end with mental fingers and  shunts exasperation at the other boy's lack of assistance. At first Anakin hesitated, but a moment later joins efforts and performs a bit of mental surgery to rip the offending poison out and away for the Force to erase and soothe.

                ' _You have to let go. Fear isn't for us. Let go.'_

_'Easier said than done.'_ Anakin's voice sounds frustrated by Obi-Wan knows the other boy is not about to throw in the towel. Giving up is not something the other boy will do. Not ever.

                ' _That's why the fight belongs to both of us. Together.'_

**_'_** _Way to make it sappy.'_ But Anakin's voice is fond and together they shoved the negativity away and turned to watch Master Mace with gazes that were all at once pleased and more than hesitant.

 

 

                _I've failed them._

                It was a humbling experience to be confronted with personal failings and the summarization of shortcomings. Mace did not miss how Obi-Wan side-stepped into Skywalker's space, effectively positioning himself in such a manner as to shelter the other boy without being overtly obvious. Taking cues from his Padawan's jaw jutting out in a challenging manner, Mace found himself smiling slightly in approval. A peculiar emotion for a Jedi Master to encounter had somehow niggled past his defenses and infested itself into his heart: pride. This boy--his apprentice--for all his youth, could see with eyes unclouded.

                _Keep that wisdom and hold it close. Obi-Wan. Someday you will utterly rock the foundations of the Jedi Order. Force willing, I'll be there to see you do it._

                Shame arrived when he--once again--realized his vision had all but excluded Anakin. Anakin's future was firmly intertwined with Obi-Wan's and their fates shared and inclusive to each other in all avenues. Human or not, he was a Jedi Master and he would not permit his own mind to overlook the other boy. Not again. Not ever.

                'Master?' The quiet inquiry hummed like a whisper over distance. Faint and fragile, Mace had to concentrate to grasp the tenuous link that had hours earlier been as vibrant as a star. Now, the connection had waned until it was little more than a feeble string pairing their minds. To repair such a connection was no simple task though and Mace knew the answer resided--not in Obi-Wan--but in the stoic youngster staring at him in resolute challenge. 'Master?'

                "All will be well," Mace's words directed themselves to his overly perceptive apprentice who nodded trustingly, eyes widening fractionally before tipping his head in quiet understanding. Anakin was everything Obi-Wan wasn't. The blonde was jittery and appeared to be having trouble standing still next to his redheaded counterpart. The former slave projected anxiety from the tightly fisted fingers and the grim twist to the boy's lips as he glared at Mace; though Mace calmly noted he could not _feel_ the other boy's emotions. That either suggested he was unconsciously shielding or that his Padawan was shielding for both of them. With how protective the shorter boy was of his partner, Mace was betting on the latter.

                Stranger, and perhaps more fascinating, was the silent discussion that was clearly going on between the two boys and his own inability to discern anything from his tie with Obi-Wan. Anakin's eyebrows shot up and Obi0Wan accordingly tilted his head and softened his eyes in encouragement. The mulish expression on Anakin's face crumbled in begrudging submission and Mace's padawan's eyes lit up with what would be--if he had to hazard a guess--was bright laughter.

                "I don't want a training bond with you." Anakin's cool tone was hardly unexpected and it served to remind Mace of the uphill battle they were facing.

                "Understandable," he remarked evenly, concealing any reaction from the gobsmacked blonde who stared at him like he had grown another head. Obi-Wan beamed. Force, things must have truly taken a turn for the worse if a Padawan's happiness conquered all.

                "You do?" The boy looked dubious for reasons becoming all the more apparent with every interaction.

                "I've come to have a respectful appreciation for all that you have endured since your arrival young Skywalker." Mace dropped into a squat, recognizing words having far less value than action to a boy from Anakin's background. Shifting his attention back and forth between the two boys, he focused on Anakin's bluntly suspicious eyes. "No one. No race. No species. Not even a Jedi is infallible. When we make choices, sometimes we choose wrong. I believe I have made such a choice and the consequences of my choice are your rightful mistrust and misgivings." A wry smiled as the hostility wavered and finally dissipated on the stunned blonde's face. "Your trust has been lost and it will be no small thing to regain. But I am hoping you will permit me the chance."

                Leaving the ball in Anakin's court was a gentle stroke of light manipulation on his part.

                "Maybe," Anakin remarked, still wary but sighed like a defanged serpent when Obi-Wan nudged him slightly. "But don't  expect a miracle."

                Nodding gravely even though Mace suspected the blonde's comment to be directed at Obi-Wan rather than himself. "The Force has already performed a miracle today." Eyes crinkling at the mirroring stupefied looks, Mace permitted himself a rare and genuine smile. "Though I'm sure the Force will regret that decision soon enough if you two have anything to say about it."

                "Hey!"

                "Did..." Obi-Wan trailed off before perking up, his eyes lighting up with mischief like the pint-sized demon he was. "Did you just crack a joke?"

                "I'm not sure I know what you're implying," the Master shook his head blandly, rising from the cramped crouch and enjoying the relief from the stretch.

                "Right," Skywalker rolled his eyes, but Mace ignored what many Masters would have considered disrespect in homes of bridging the gap into the boy's world.

                "I think it may be best to resume classes tomorrow. We'll discuss our decisions and options later. For now, how about we go to the pool?"

                "The pool?" The boys voices chorused as one. Inwardly cringing, the Master wondered if this was perhaps the true reason that Masters confined themselves to one Padawan instead of taking on multiple students.

                "But don't you want to talk?" Anakin practically spat 'talk,' but otherwise maintained a neutral expression.

                "We have time for that later," Mace interjected before Obi-Wan could fuel the fire by accident. The boys needed a distraction desperately and meditation would be a poor choice for Anakin Skywalker at this juncture. Water for a desert child on the other hand...

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Are you sure about this?"

                "You just asked me that," Obi-Wan reminded his whining brother with an eye-roll, shaking his head at the shivering blonde clutching his Padawan tunic to his bare chest like a lifeline.

                The temple changing rooms had swimwear available in cubbies of the sandy tiles. Boring beige swim trunks that proved the Jedi lacked originality--according to Anakin anyway. Though Obi-Wan had to concede his friend just may have a point as he tugged on the lacklustre garment anyway. Would a pair of sea green trunks _really_ lead to vanity or was that just an excuse?

                "Yeah I know," Anakin groaned, rolling his shoulders while his teeth chattered together. "But I don't see why we need don't wear more coverings. If we're on a mission we probably won't have time to strip down anyway, right?"

                "That is a fair assessment of likelihood," Obi-Wan admitted while tugging the towel away from his friend and smirked when the other boy squawked like a duck. "But it's hardly practical to wear clothing when there is another choice. You're going to get wet all the same. And you know, even Jedi have to have fun, Ani. And swimming is definitely more fun when you're not weighed down by a bunch of clothes."

                'I thought this bond meant you were on my side," Anakin whined, shooting a sulky pout in his direction.

                "And I am," Obi-Wan chirped deviously, flooding their bond with amusement and affection and receiving an almost bashful, hesitant response in return. "But you need to get out of that sandy existence, my brother."

                "Like a droid," Anakin complained, but the words deflected while his mind bustled with bashful delight at the accepted title. "I'm going to get you to loosen up a bit. Obi. Just you wait!"

                That was reasonable... so long as it did not come with accompanying punishment details that Obi-Wan just knew the other boy would bring.

                "Come on," his words echoed in the tiled chamber. "Let's go get wet!"

                "Okay." Ani's tone was weak and he was clutching his skinny bare body with ribs that were sticking out noticeably. Seeing the proof of Anakin's former life was something that made Obi-Wan uncomfortable in ways he wasn't sure he could express. The smaller boy could only hope that more time in the Temple, specifically with the bounty of food, would erase the physical evidence. The mental...that would be his arena.  

                They walked out the door and he heard Anakin's sharp intake of breath at the expanse of clear water tinted slightly by orange tiles that matched his memory of frequent trips with Bant. Reaching back, he hauled his resistant friend toward the edge of the still waters.

                "So, what do you think?"

                "I would be so rich on Tatooine right now," Anakin's eyes glimmered and Obi-Wan could almost see the credit signs in the boy's eyes.

                "That isn't what I meant."

                "I know," Anakin leaned out before recoiling sharply. "There just...I  know I saw stuff like this on Naboo... but it wasn't so close. And with the fighting I didn't have much time to think about it."

                "Trust me, you're going to love it." Unable to resist, Obi-Wan grinned slightly. "You're not scared are you, Ani?"

                 "Of course not!" The instant retort was jam packed with the expected denial. "The water isn't....cold is it?"

                "Regulated warmth, Skywalker." Mace's presence caught them both off-guard, but what the man was wearing was the most disconcerting of all. Mace Windu in bathing trunks was ridiculous. Obi-Wan's jaw dropped and his perceptions were rapidly colored by Anakin's unfortunate correlation to Twi'lek pleasure slaves in Gardulla's palace. Obi-Wan just prayed to the Force that he kept a straight face as he unwillingly imagined Mace Windu gyrating in his current attire against a hutt's tail.

                Aware that he needed to greet his Master, his training kicked in and preserved a semblance of Obi-Wan's dignity. "Master," he croaked, somehow managing a bow over Anakin's mental laughter. "We are prepared for the pool."

                "Droid," Anakin singsonged.

                _'Ani,_ ' he begged.

                Obi-Wan puffed up slightly when he sensed a pulse of warm feeling through his training bond. What  a strange contrast to what he once considered blanketing warmth. Now, measuring his Master's connection to his bond with Anakin it was like comparing this swimming pool to Bant's home world.  Otherwise inconceivable. The training bond still functioned AND he could still reach Master Mace. But the reception was all but overwhelmed by the overlap with Anakin. Later he would definitely need to talk to his Master and ask some questions.

                "Boys, into the water." The warrior-esque man nodded pointedly at the water. Grabbing Ani's hand and hauling the resisting boy and stepped into the refreshing room temperature water and sighed appreciatively. A sharp tug brought Anakin onto the steps and Anakin's reflexes saved him from a head first tumble, but did nothing for the startled squeak when the desert dweller's feet made contact with the water.

                'Well, you look less like a constipated old man now,' Obi-Wan suggested cheerfully.

                'You better watch out,' Anakin's response parroted an offended feline. 'I'll get you back when you least expect it!'

                Merely smiling cheekily as he waded in deeper and flashed a smile up to his Master who was observing the both of them with a peculiar fondness. It felt gratifying to see that Master Mace appeared far more accepting of both the situation and Anakin in particular.

                Without looking, Obi-Wan felt the dumbfounded joy resonating like a Kaiburr crystal. The sound of disturbed water continued and the redhead had a gut notion that this new "first" was fated to become a treasured memory for his new friend. And a happy remembrance too compared to all the others.

                "I can't even..." Anakin's voice trailed off and Obi-Wan turned, shoulder deep in the water now, to watch Ani cautiously wade on step deeper. Another. And another until they were shoulder to shoulder with the other boy shaking slightly. Not fear, but something Obi-Wan had difficulty ascribing a name to. "The closest I've ever felt is falling into one of Gardulla's gelatinous desserts. But that isn't anything like this... sonic showers never felt like this and I just... I can't believe this."

                Swallowing back the well of emotion, Obi-Wan did his best to mentally support the other boy, going so far as to reach out and squeeze the other boy's fingers under water for a brief moment.

                "Then this is the start of a better reality." They startled together and Obi-Wan fought back personal irritation that Master Mace had entered the pool without his own notice. Some Jedi he was when he couldn't even sense his own Master! Said Master cuffed him gently on the back of the head and Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed in shame. "Don't you think?"

                "Well," Anakin drawled, introspective rather than guarded which rather pleased Obi-Wan who saw this as progress. "It definitely beats sand. That stuff gets everywhere in the worst ways imaginable!"

                The bond--his training bond with Master Mace--hummed the barest warning and Obi-Wan was embarrassed to admit he shrieked like a youngling years younger as a wave of water showered him in water. Wiping the wetness away from his eyes and spluttering, Anakin's laughter hit him like a speeder. Anakin was giggling helplessly and if he was not mistaken, Mace was standing in rather close proximity looking acutely smug. Feeling a need for a bit of vengeance, Obi-Wan dropped his hands beneath the water and prepared to strike--

                "Only with your mind."  Obi-Wan paused and blinked.

                'I can do that?!'  

                "You can do that?" Any trace of apprehension was obliterated by the excitement oozing from Anakin at the prospect of learning something. His friend was practically vibrating as he stared up at Master Mace.

                "Isn't that considered frivolous Master?" The thoughtless question popped out before he could think better of it. Instantly Obi-Wan felt disappointed by the betrayed glower Ani shot his way.

                "Yeah, we are so working on that too," Anakin muttered grumpily.

                _'I'm sorry,'_ his words flowed urgently into his connection with Anakin as he uncapped his closed off emotions so the other boy could feel his anxiety. _'I didn't mean to upset you. I swear! I just... I want to be a good Jedi.'_

                _Force I sound pathetic. Rules are important, but hurting Anakin feels like stabbing myself with a lightsaber._

                "Frivolous usage of the Force is frowned upon," Mace agreed.  "But the Order encourages younglings in basic forms of manipulation to ground their sense of the Force. I think it will be beneficial for Anakin and yourself to learn this way."

                'And I think you, Padawan, will be able to teach him in a way that won't challenge Anakin's patience. Stretch our your feelings and trust in the Force.'

                "Oh." Feeling foolish but determined in light of Mace's confidence, Obi-Wan utterly missed the way Anakin was first looking at Mace and himself quietly. "Okay, watch this Ani."

                Obi-Wan reached for the Force, felt Anakin's mind recording his actions for later emulation, and gave over his will. A propulsion of water, a perceived amount, and the willed destination: Ani's face!

                A moment later, his friend's shrill protest bounced off the walls of the chamber. The desert boy looked like a soggy bantha hacking up water.

                "Oh it is _on_ , Kenobi!"Ani spluttered, looking like a vengeful Sith. _'And,  I do not look like that.'_

                "Bring it on, Ani!" Excited by the prospect of a challenge even as he sent another Force wave--albeit gentler this time--toward the blonde. _'You do so!'_

                Anakin growled in frustration and Obi-Wan felt his sodden brother working furiously to emulate his actions. Once again and painstakingly slowly, he demonstrated the process over their shared connection and leered like a Hutt on a winning streak when the older boy swore as the stronger wave smashed into him from behind.

                _Ani's almost got it. Come on, Ani. You can do it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Mace observed everything using the Force as a lens. Watching Anakin's frighteningly rapid progress in less than minute. The Chosen One: not some meaningless title after all. The boy hardly had to exert any effort to call upon the Force. The only thing preventing him in this moment was a lack of experience working _with_ the Force. This pool exercise, while not commonly used, was not precisely complicated; Mace opted to use it both to ease the boys from the afternoon tension and get a better sense of the boy's abilities together. And he was far from disappointed.

                A moment later, Obi-Wan was thoroughly doused in water and gasping. Anakin was whooping in triumph and calling on yet another wave to drench his bonded partner.

                "Well done, Anakin." The words flowed naturally and for the first time, Mace could truly admit that he could finally _see._ A little encouragement and the barest effort and Anakin was performing a task that younglings only dreamed of doing after countless hours of effort. "Well done, both of you."

                Twin grins answered him and Mace found himself smiling back. The Force truly did work in mysterious ways.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Supreme Chancellor Palpatine reviewed a recording from the lower halls of the Naboo palace with interest. While the security clearance to view the material would be impossible for an ordinary politician, Sheev Palpatine was anything but ordinary. So with a subtle exercise of his executive powers, the data became accessible and he was left to examine a curiosity.

                Rubbing a finger over the delighted smirk, the Sith-Lord replayed the footage for a seventh time as Qui-Gon Jinn's previously unremarkable apprentice collapse.

                "And just when I thought the Jedi were becoming boring," the Sith hummed softly, eyes flickering to a deep citrine before melting away to a kindly, false warmth as he looked upon the panting child that was very much alive and noticeably changed.

                The value of a good plan was not to be underestimated, but the importance of a little fun in the game was absolutely priceless. This Obi-Wan Kenobi would be a pleasant diversion since Dooku would undoubtedly prove to be a tedious apprentice.

                "Perhaps the wolf should visit the sheep." The Sith mused and reset the feed to play again from the beginning.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Qui-Gon grit his teeth and heaved himself from the hover chair to the ship's hospital bed where a medical droid instantly began clucking in disapproval. If the price to pay for an early return to Coruscant came with impromptu injections and a bit of pain, Master Jinn was not about to back down. In silence, he suffered the fretful attention and permitted his pillow to be adjusted, blankets straightened, and vitals to be assessed. All in all, the physical exertion far outweighed his pain and he was definitely ready for a little shut-eye.

                "I was informed you were leaving without so much as a goodbye."

                No warning from the Force: perfect. If there was one person he had been attempting to avoid, it would be her. Qui-Gon's body was battered and he was feeling weaker than a man on his deathbed.  After his little chat with Mace this morning, he had nothing left to fight with.

                "You'll have to forgive me, your Majesty," the Jedi cracked an eye to peer at the stately girl--no, after all she had accomplished, Amidala was definitely a woman--and wondered if the Naboo's elaborate headdress was as uncomfortable as it appeared. Either way, he could chalk that bit of curiosity up to the heavy dose of medication the droid injected him with a few moments ago. "I hardly felt it prudent to summon you from your a meeting of state to say farewell to a simple Jedi Master."

                A thin, regal brow arched perfectly even as the Queen, much to his dismay, daintily dropped to a chair next to him and shot him an unimpressed look.

                "You go too far, Master Jedi. We might find you impertinent for daring to humble yourself at our expense. Surely you are not suggesting to know Our mind better than We do." There came the chilly voice of Naboo's Monarch who fought with the tenacity of a warrior Queen and chastised Senate bureaucrats like little children.  Reluctantly, he found himself impressed by the young Queen.

                "My apologies, Majesty." He offered the Queen the slightest of nods. "I can see there is no fooling you. I simply was concerned about my apprentice and felt the need to return to Coruscant sooner rather than later."

                 Thankfully, Amidala appeared understanding rather than offended and the young lady was staggeringly perceptive.

                "You have Our blessing of course."

                _As if you could have prevented me with anything short of force._

                "But, Master Jinn." And here we go. Qui-Gon sighed, blinking back spots as he fought to maintain consciousness. "As one of the heroes that saved Our life on multiple occasions, I must insist that one of Naboo's finest healers accompanies you back to Coruscant."

                "That sounds perfectly reasonable." Anything to cut this meeting shortly and get into hyperspace. And pleasantries could take a hike because his patience was all used up. "Thank you, Your Grace."

                Against all decorum, the Jedi Master's eyes sunk and fluttered closed. A hand dropped on his in a gracious pat but he could scarcely muster the strength to so much as blink. If not for the sudden chill in the Force, it would have been entirely possible that Qui-Gon may have nodded off. Against his better judgment, he cracked a single eye as the whisper of the Queen's robes picked up.

                "Naboo's newest Senatorial Representative will accompany you on your journey back. I have every confidence he will keep your spirits up for the duration of your voyage, Master Jinn."

                "Heya there, Mister Qui-Gon! Meesa Back!"

                Drenched in icy horror, Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes closed and groaned aloud. Faintly he could hear the young Queen shushing the Gungan and speaking meaningless words, but they meant nothing to the distraught, horrified Jedi.

                _I'm dead. If I'm not...the price of living just became far too costly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. I'm not going to go into details, but I will say that I went on a cruise that was wonderful. I unfortunately caught something on the trip that literally prevented me from functioning, driving, or doing much of anything for almost six weeks. Anyway...so, hopefully my updates will be better now that I'm mostly better. Again, sorry about that.
> 
> That being said, I hope that you all enjoy the latest installment. As always, I encourage you to leave feedback if you liked what you read.


	6. Evaluations

                Mace submerged himself in meditation.

                He knelt upon a cushion in the absurdly-oversized living quarters that Yoda had foisted on him a week ago. When Mace had balked at the suggestion, a pointed look and a casual mention of padawan  responsibilities from the old troll had the Korun Master practically scuttling away like an errant youngling. While disappointed in his own reaction, Mace recognized that pride had no place in the life of a Jedi lest it be corrupted into arrogance.

                Besides, attachment to materialistic possessions was illogical. So, Mace conceded to the room change since it would accommodate for Anakin's presence in their lives. Surely that would be the greatest hurdle they would face.

                Of course, he had come to regret that train of thought soon enough.

                 It had taken what Mace suspected to be a significant amount of mental coaxing from Obi-Wan to get Anakin moved in with them. The pair had disappeared after their initial swimming venture until well into the evening. The Korun Master was not prone to panic nor overprotective habits of inexperienced Masters; true, he believed in allowing padawans some autonomy, but he had been relieved when the pair stumbled into their new rooms carrying a handful of possessions each--meager even for the practical Jedi living. Sensing his own padawan radiating triumph through their bond, despite the grumpy sulk the blonde appeared to be in, Mace chalked it up to an overly stressful day for all involved and merely ushered them inside. Where he definitely did _not_ swear when he was unable to find cutlery for the stew that Depa had thoughtfully dropped off.

                Perhaps he should have known better.

                Attempting to guide Anakin Skywalker in meditation was more difficult than finding an honest politician. The boy could grasp the Force with little coaxing, but teaching him to commune with the Force was impossible. Mostly because it required stillness and a counter-instinctual surrender to the Force. For children raised at the Temple, the exercise was aided by years of teaching and preparation. Anakin had no such preparation and Mace hardly needed a map to track the source of the boy's difficulties. Well, a miserable former life _and_ the way the youth made no effort to conceal the fact that he disliked Mace at worst and tolerated him at best.

                To sum it up, Jedi Master Mace felt he had reached an impasse with the boy.

                Of course, Obi-Wan had thoroughly yanked the rug out from underneath him by quietly asking permission to _help_ Anakin. Which of course he granted albeit with little hope of miraculous improvement.

                 To think he had underestimated his own padawan yet again! Hardly an hour later ended with Anakin shakily working on constructing his own mental shields despite the sulky atmosphere around the boy.  Obi-Wan had looked at him flushed with accomplishment and Mace had barely managed to compliment them both as he mentally railed against witnessing the impossible become possible.

                Realizing that the shared bond had incredible developmental implications, Mace arranged for a series of examinations in all subjects for both of them to gain an accurate assessment of where they stood in their education.  That result was intriguing but in a completely different way. Anything Anakin Skywalker could physically manipulate was instantly successful; to such a degree that the exam proctor offered to give the boy access to some of the recycled materials for 'future projects.' Of course, factoring in the boy's piloting and programming skills made him rather terrifying from an infiltration standpoint. Obi-Wan demonstrated aptitude in the language, theories, and particle studies, but lacked in histories and topics featuring the Republic.  In a nutshell--particularly considering the nature of the bond--he had a couple of prodigies in his hands. Prodigies that could share information no less! Ridiculous!

                Force. He was getting to old for this.

                What was keeping him up, or rather, what had awakened Mace at a particularly early hour was his frustration with himself. For all his efforts, the answer to his troubles with Anakin remained elusive.  Mace sought to capitalize on the initial success with the pool and returned two subsequent times for actual swimming lessons--a useful life skill and bonding tool. Skywalker was attentive but never voluntarily engaged him in contact and tended to regard him with open mistrust.

                  Meal preparation could be considered a success. Both boys eagerly offered to chop, slice, and work the stove for anything from sandwiches, stews, to elaborate curries. But the comaderie lasted until the meal was prepared and Anakin resumed a more dismissive attitude and replied to Mace's queries with thinly veiled sarcasm.

                When he observed Obi-Wan and Anakin when they believed themselves to be alone was when he glimpsed just how far he had to go with the boy. Anakin was animated as he rattled off details over a pile of droid parts. Mace's Obi-Wan would laugh and offer up a suggestion. More often than not, Anakin would reject the suggestions, but never in a hurtful manner. The best way to describe Anakin was unguarded.  There was a lingering coolness laced with suspicion directed to anyone that wasn't Obi-Wan.

                 And Mace felt helpless.

                A familiar tap to his shields dragged Mace back from his thoughts. Carefully he lowered them and beckoned his padawan's warmth into contact with his own mind. It was a shallow touch, but the experienced Master perceived the concern and quiet determination in the younger boy and pulled himself back to the present and opened his eyes.

                Obi-Wan was perched opposite him in a plain grey sleeping tunic with a cup of steaming tea offered with a hopeful, sleepy smile.

                Accepting the mug, he nodded in appreciation. "The gesture is a welcome one. Thank you, Padawan."

                Obi-Wan puffed up with pride and Mace sipped his tea with a relieved sigh.

                "I sensed your presence in the Force," Obi-Wan proceeded carefully, looking like a child preparing to be scolded.

                "Oh?" Mace played along, raising a brow with an inner smirk. "I am most pleased that our Force bond is still functioning. Did you dream it was not so?"

                "No, Master, but it's just that...well," Obi-Wan beat around the bush and Mace made no effort to save the drowning boy. He merely grunted and waited as the redhead drooped. "I felt that you were distressed and that distressed _me."_

                Catching the emphasized point, Mace nodded, sipped his tea, and reached out to tug the braid fondly, even smiling when his padawan made a face.

                "You were quite correct," he remarked decisively, waiting for the inevitable reaction. "I'm proud that you were able to glean so much from our bond and act to assist."

                "I was right," the whisper flew out of the boy's mouth in disbelief before he visibly swelled and restrained his excitement and managed to project modesty. "I'm pleased the Force could guide me."

                "The Force can only guide those who keep their ears open," Mace used the presented teaching moment.

                "Then Master, what was wrong?"

                What was wrong indeed.

                "I'm struggling to improve things with Anakin, Obi-Wan." Admitting failings was difficult, but confessing to the apprentice he was supposed to teach was a bitter pill to swallow. "I worry that I will be unable to help him if I am unable to alleviate the tensions between us."

                "I think you're doing a good job," Obi-Wan spoke calmly and without doubt.

                Inwardly scoffing, Mace's eyes narrowed on his apprentice's eyes that were focused on himself without blinking. Obi-Wan believed what he was saying. Without question or reservation. So what did that leave them?

                "I can feel Anakin's anger, Obi-Wan." Mace remarked quietly. "You must be able to sense it more than I."

                "I do. But I also have insight that you probably don't have, Master."

                Sitting up slowly, he gave Obi-Wan his complete attention and was pleased to see the redhead meeting his eyes.

                "I would like to hear your insight, Obi-Wan."

                "Anakin is trying to provoke you, Master."

                That sort of explanation was unexpected. Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he shot a pointed look at his sheepish padawan.

                "Why would he do that?" Not even years of practice can keep the disbelief out of his tone.

                "You're aware that Anakin hasn't exactly had the best impression of the Jedi so far?"

                Unfortunately he _was_ aware. One evening well beyond the hour his padawans were supposed to be in bed, Mace had gone to the boys' shared room with the intention of reprimanding them. Overhearing Anakin speaking in an uncharacteristically distressed manner, he had listened in to boy talk about being shunned by the other students and having no interaction during his brief time on Coruscant with anyone aside from his instructors. It was a rather shocking eye-opener for Mace who felt like a blind man for having failed to see the fledgling crop of initiates in a new and unsettling light.

                "Regretfully so, Obi-Wan."

                There was a graveness to Obi-Wan's expression that did not belong on a nine-year old child. A wisdom that defied explanation and left Mace grasping for straws.

                "You see... it's just that you're not what Anakin is expecting."

                He certainly was not like Qui-Gon who allowed his idealistic notions to overtake sound judgment. But surely Anakin was not measuring him against his old friend?

                "Explain." If his terse reply bothered Obi-Wan, he did not show it; in fact, the small boy daringly inched forward until their knees were brushing.

                "I can feel it and see it in his mind since he can shield... but not really shield against _me_ ," Obi-Wan paused with a quiet yawn. "Anakin keeps expecting you to lash out or to give up on him. He wants to prove that you really _don't_ care."

                It was not an unreasonable theory, but the implication was a painful one. If that really was the case, the Jedi Order had failed in spectacular fashion. Guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Except that their own apprentices lived in fear. If this was the case, the next session of Council was going to involve a significant airing of dirty laundry with himself as no exception.

                "Well then, Obi-Wan." He deposited his teacup off to the side and watched with a keen eye as his apprentice bit back another yawn. Mace allowed his posture to sag and he draped an arm carefully around the stripling's shoulders and pulled the unresisting boy into a half embrace; his apprentice sighed and tucked himself in close in a way that reminded the Master just how young his charge really was. "How am I to help that errant brother of yours?"

                _'Never give up, Master.' The voice was a sleepy hum, but filled with a hopeful resonance. 'Keep proving him wrong. Ani needs us to show him the way.'_

                Out of the mouth of a babe.

                "I think you need to be shown the way back to your quarters, padawan."

                _'But I'm comfy.'_

                And there we go from sounding like a master of wisdom back to crécheling infant. Obi-Wan was whining and was certainly _not_ adorable.

                "Padawan, to your sleeper." The command fell on deaf ears.

                _'Obi-Wan?'_ Nudging the child mentally, the boy's mental shields embraced his own welcomingly before resettling into proper sleep rhythm. Unbelievable.

                "Little imp," he muttered fondly. The Master rose with little effort, taking care not to jostle the light child overly much. "I'm doubling your meditation time tomorrow for this."

                Down the hallway that lead to the three rooms, Mace paused; the intention was for each boy to have their own room and their own fresher, but yesterday proved that a futile endeavor. What was to have been Anakin's room  had been transformed into a study space workstation with desks, stools, and nightstands covered in pads and droid parts. So Obi-Wan's room was now cramped with two sleepers--completely defeating the purpose of moving chambers--and the boys shared the space.

                Carefully opening the door, it appeared that Anakin was resting fitfully beneath a mound of blankets.

                _Poor kid. Still not used to the cool temperatures yet? Soon enough, you'll get used to it. And to me._

                Depositing Obi-Wan on the bed carefully. The boy flopped over and buried himself in a pillow with a quiet sigh. Taking a moment, Mace ruffled the buzzed head fondly before turning to leave, only to spy a pair of blue eyes tracking him like an Akk dog.

                Keeping his motions slow lest he startle the boy, Mace took two steps to Anakin's bedside and dropped down. For a moment, they just stared each other down and the blonde adopted a puzzled frown before nodding ever so slightly.

                "Rest well, Anakin." Mace dropped his hand to the comforter, not daring to reach for the other boy, but he watched the gaze track his movement just the same.

                With that, the Master stood and retreated to his own sleeper knowing his hours of rest had been interrupted, but feeling revitalized more than if he had spent the entire night sleeping.

               

 

                "Impressive form, your padawans have."

                Mace suppressed an irrational desire to tear out non-existing hairs and nodded curtly. Yoda had an unprecedented knack for showing up when he was trying to think. Not that Mace ever wanted to appear less than respectful. But still. A probing inquiry was the last thing he wanted after an already trying week.

                "You know as well as I do how abnormal this situation is."

                Mace did nothing to hide his exasperation and gestured to the pair of boys. The padawans were working through--what should have been--a particularly tricky aerial Ataru kata under the oversight of Master Drallig. Anakin Skywalker preened like a peacock under the training master's praise as he executed a near perfect leaping spin while simultaneously deflecting imaginary blaster fire with his training saber. Ludicrous. Obi-Wan flowed through his own kata like an apprentice that practiced the form for years;  the boy's body lacked the upper body strength to execute some of the more acrobatic twists Ataru was reputed for but still... what he was witnessing in this moment was impossible. If he were observing a lesson for a pair or reliable fifteen year old prodigies than perhaps he could shrug it off as an impressive amount of work, but this was Anakin's second ever lesson! The first having mostly focused on the safety in using training sabers and not the practical applications.

                No doubt about it. Mace would have to swallow his pride and risk a visit to Master Che for something for his headache. It was a small irritant and easily dismissed for now, but he sensed the irritant could easily blossom into something far less palatable.

                "Obi-Wan's training with Qui-Gon this is," the wizened elf's ears twitched at the excited exchange as Anakin unloaded a barrage of questions on Master Drallig. The man held up as only a Jedi could and quietly began answering question after question.

                "His memory is gone," Mace denied, even as the piece fit into place.

                "Memories are gone, but his body and even his mind remember. Explain this any other way, can you?"

                "No." Mace swallowed hard, finally meeting Yoda's eyes for a lingering moment. "But even with their bond, I can't easily reconcile this."

                "No Force bond ever featured this situation," Yoda agreed amicably and hummed lightly before rapping his stick once against the wall. "But _if_ Skywalker, the Chosen One is, than perhaps we should be rejoicing that the boys are more prepared for what it means to bring balance to the Force."

                "I must confess I had not considered that perspective. I'll need to meditate on that later." Mace eyed his apprentices with a critical eye. The pair were engaging the training master in a two on one duel. Like any Master, Drallig was artfully giving the boys a challenge without destroying them. Impressive with Ataru the boys may be, but the advantage remained with a seasoned combatant that bested  the majority of the sitting council members in saber combat. "But I cannot deny that the Sith encounter on Naboo heralds a potential dire situation for the Jedi. Our numbers are not what they were... and our strength is in question."

                Yoda nodded gravely, a notably stricken look on the wizened face. "And Skywalker?"

                The boys were now standing side to side in mirroring stances advancing against Master Drallig with looks of intense concentration.

                "My relationship with Skywalker is far from ideal at this point, but I believe I've made progress with him."

                "Bond with you, will he?"

                Anakin flew through the air with a ferocious intent and thrill that bypassed the boy's tentative shielding to the Masters in the vicinity. Mace frowned even as the boys executed some advanced footwork against their superior opponent; shielding really was a weakness for Anakin, Mace would have to put more effort into helping the boy.

                "I cannot say at this point with any degree of certainty, Master." His disappointment must have shown since the shorter Master merely hummed thoughtfully and tapped his cane to the ground once.

                "Bond with you in time, the boy will." Hearing the confidence kindled some of Mace's own hopes.

                "You have foreseen this?" Mace did not bother concealing his skepticism.

                "Follow this path and bond with him, you will." The Master confirmed in one of his riddles, much to Mace's inward dismay. "The fate of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan is unknown. Only in time, will it be revealed."

                "Ataru is a poor fit for Obi-Wan," Mace deliberately avoided the topic of his old friend; not because he feared to do so, but rather because he had reconciled the fate of that bond was not up to him to decide. Whatever happened, the Force willed it so.

                "Not unskilled in the Fourth Form, but agree with you, I do." Yoda hmmed softly.

                They watched Obi-Wan deliberately take what would have been a disabling blow in a real fight to save Anakin from a flanking strike. Instantly the larger boy leapt into Master Drallig's space and drove him back with a series of vicious, uneven blows. Though clumsy, they forced the more experienced Master to concede a few steps before the Master disarmed the blonde with a delighted laugh.

                "Soresu." Yoda pronounced beatifically. "Powerful defender, young Kenobi will become. Not so for young Skywalker, I fear."

                "I'm going to teach him Vaapad."

                For once, there was absolute silence though Mace felt Yoda's overpowering Force presence cast a firm look in his direction.

                "You don't approve." It wasn't a question.

                "For me to say, that is not." Yoda remarked eventually as he eyed the padawans moving against Drallig in another bout. "A risk it seems."

                "I've come to a conclusion based on my interactions and observations over the past week." While keeping focused on the movements of his younglings, Mace felt the palpable attention he was receiving from Master Yoda. "Anakin Skywalker has been failed by us so far. Instead of finding acceptance, the boy has experienced nothing save exclusionary behavior and reservation at every corner. I have never felt more disappointed in myself than ever. I feel that we've failed to heed the Force. How can we call ourselves servants of the Force, if we fail? And so, I will do what I feel is best for Anakin. In this case, I believe Anakin is more like myself than I would care to admit. Vaapad may be an appropriate method to channel that."

                "Disturbing it is," Yoda's voice sounded worn and Mace found himself realizing how much the weight of centuries must be a burden. "But ring true, your words do."

                The Force seemed to shudder slightly and set Mace's senses on high alert. Stiffening, the Master found his fingers skating toward the saber attached to his belt--skimming the guard for a moment.

                Anakin and Obi-Wan, oblivious like the younglings they were, simply spun with matching grins and thrust their sabers toward the older Master. Cin Drallig danced away and flipped over the two boys in a textbook perfect reverse block, knocking both boys to the ground and planting his palms in a finishing move over the boy's abdomens.

                "Gah," Anakin panted, eyes alight with absolute delight. Bending down, Mace smiled with pride as the blonde hauled his equally excited partner up with him. "We'll get you next time, Master!"

                Loud clapping interrupted before the visibly excited Obi-Wan could chime in.

                "Good, good! Most impressive!"

                From the entrance to the training yard, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood with his hands clasped together and robes of office flowing around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange thing to say, but I'm more excited about next chapter than this one. Anyways, I hope it didn't disappoint, but I felt like it was a harder one to write.


	7. Making Friends

                Life had never been about choices for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

                A nameless mother brought him into this world for a purpose he would never know; perhaps a loving desire to add to their family, an amicable affair that ended with mutual partings, perhaps something sinister. No matter the circumstances of his birth, Obi-Wan chose nothing. Not his name, not his race, and certainly had no choice in being a tasty morsel for Midi-chlorians.

                Rather, the Force had chosen _him._

                When a nameless Jedi discovered his Force presence, Obi-Wan wondered if his caregiver thought twice before handing him over to the Temple. He is not unhappy that this decision was made. In fact, he cannot imagine _not_ serving the Force. But he was an infant unable to support his own head when he was given away and so he wonders.

                Before Mace had come into his life, Obi-Wan pondered the choice his birth parents made. Jedi never forced anyone to give up their children; they did not have to with the reputation they carried. But it did not take a genius to connect the dots and realize that a common person held no candle to an adept Force-user with a silver tongue.

                Still, he wonders. Would it have changed anything if Obi-Wan's parents had known that perhaps only half of the initiate pool ever receives padawan whites. Would it have changed their decision? Probably not, but he still wonders even if some puzzles are better left unsolved.

                In the last few days, Obi-Wan sometimes wonders if he would have been better off not knowing  that he had lost so many years of his life only to be rejected time and time again. In a lot of ways though, Obi-Wan is thankful that he can learn from the mistakes of his previous, unfortunate self.

                It was an awkward position to find oneself pitying a life unlived. So many of the horrible things that happened in that alien life left a stain on his mind if not his memory. Mace had answered his questions and provided him with answers that lead to more questions. The only conclusion Obi-Wan had been able to draw was that misery must have been a familiar experience for not-him. Rejection upon rejection with little to no-say in how his life had been dictated. There had never been a choice. No choice in who picked him as a Padawan or rather who did not choose him. No choice as he was discarded for another. 

                A Jedi initiate was rarely give the luxury of choice, but now that he knew how precious a freedom it was, Obi-Wan was prepared to guard those few options he had with all his heart. Master Windu had been his first choice: an unbelievable choice. To be the padawan of Mace Windu was.... it was  not something initiates dreamed about because such a powerful, wise Master was like a young girl dreaming of becoming a princess and succeeding. It was just a dream. Except the offer had been made as a request. Obi-Wan had never experienced a greater happiness than that moment Master Windu's mind connected to his own.

                Bonding with Anakin had been one of the best no-choice scenarios of any life. Anakin felt like a gift; Years surviving Bruck Chun's reign of terror had been painful and years longing fearfully in the lonely bunk of the initiate's quarters. Having friends but never someone special. Not like Ani. And for the first time in any life, a lack of free will was the best thing that ever happened to him.

                So his new friend came with some baggage--so what? Perhaps Anakin and Master Windu still were working on an amicable relationship, but Obi-Wan was a firm believer in hard work cementing something more permanent and sturdy than anything sweet and quick ever could. Being given so much from the Force... Obi-Wan refused to complain. Because he had seen what a horrible fate he had escaped and how lucky he was to have been gifted this second chance.

                Given just a little more time Obi-Wan could feel that Mace and Anakin would resolve their differences and things would be amazing. A selfish voice in the back of Obi-Wan's mind hoped that Qui-Gon never came back because who knew what damage the man's presence could inflict on their little family.  Unerringly, he banished the thought.

                But when his first official sparring session with Anakin was interrupted, Obi-Wan felt his breath quicken and he instinctively reached for the Force to ease a sudden blanket of clamminess overtaking him.

                "It appears we will have to cut this lesson short, younglings." Master Drallig's rugged drawl sounds far away and only years of practice allow Obi-Wan to perform the expected bow.  Immediately both boys turned toward the elderly robed figure smiling with a heady warmth.

                Shaking his head, he felt almost a buzzing sensation in the Force and he blinked as his concentration slipped.

                _'Who is that guy?'_ Saying he felt odd was the understatement of the century. There was something thick enough to make his tongue feel heavy and concentrating made the padawan feel like he was wading through a vat of syrup.

_'That is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and I met him on Naboo!'_

                Anakin said that like it was some kind of accomplishment and Obi-Wan deflated slightly. Anakin was Anakin after all, but surely he could sense something...off about the situation. Unless the pressure saturating the air was just him?

                Eyes flickering around, he noted know outward appearance of anything save perfect serenity in Master Yoda. But Master Windu.

                Eyes furrowing, Obi-Wan latched onto his bond with Mace and caught a vague sense of ill-ease before his Master's shields snapped up and firmly, but gently prodded him. No reprimand, but the demand for privacy was clear.

_'Trust me Obi-Wan, he's a really nice guy. Padmè introduced us and he was very nice and supportive.  I know he'll like you too. Trust me!'_

                Hearing his friend's enthusiasm, Obi-Wan felt more than a little conflicted. His feelings told him there was something wrong and Master Mace's reaction was out of character for his Master. Unless it was for appearances? Still, this feeling did not necessarily have anything to do with the Chancellor. It was entirely more likely that whatever news he brought with him was the source of his misgivings.

                Feeling foolish for allowing his sense of judgment to be colored by so small a thing, Obi-Wan nodded agreeably.  After all, it was not as if the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic had dropped in to check on a couple of padawans.

                _'You do trust me, right?'_ Anakin's tone was casual. Strangely so.

                Perplexed, he responded. _'Of course I do--gack!_ _Ani!'_

                Anakin had seized his wrist without warning and dragged Obi-Wan behind him like a sack of potatoes.

_'Come on! I'm going to introduce you! Hurry up!'_

                _'You know he isn't here to see us, right?'_ Obi-Wan appealed to Anakin's intellectual side with little hope of success. _'And you're going way too fast!'_

                If anything, his protesting spurred his friend on. The boy smirked deviously and continued to drag him.

                _'Probably not, but you could tell he was impressed with our skills. And really, we **are** pretty awesome!'_

_'Really? Because I'm pretty sure Master Drallig wiped the floor with us repeatedly.'_

                And that was the end of that conversation.

                When they came to a sliding halt in front of the Chancellor, Obi-Wan reactively fell into a bow even as bile gathered in his stomach. Anakin seemed far too excited to recall necessary decorum and instead greeted the Chancellor like an excited youngster.

                "Chancellor Palpatine! I didn't think I would be seeing you for _years_. What brings you to the Jedi Temple? Is Padmè--err, Queen Amidala with you?"

                "Anakin! Obi-Wan!" Mace barked as he and Master Yoda fell to a stop. Obi-Wan flinched when his Master turned a cool eye on the pair of them but had to stop himself from backpedalling when even Master Yoda appeared disappointed. To his surprise, Anakin side-stepped into his space and took up a protective stance.

                _'You don't have to do that.'_ Obi-Wan moved until they were standing shoulder to shoulder, doing his best to shrug off the thrumming disquiet in the Force.

                _'You're worse than me.'_ Anakin did not sound the least bit remorseful. _'Besides, I screwed up. Not you.'_

                _'Partners.'_ Obi-Wan reminded him, earning a pleased sounding scoff from Anakin.

                 Mace merely shook his head before turning to address the black robed man. "My apologies, Chancellor. Padawans are young and prone to forgetfulness. In particular where matters of propriety are a concern."

                Crestfallen, Obi-Wan hung his head only for Anakin to surreptitiously prod him.

                _'He isn't mad.'_ Anakin sounded absolutely positive.

                _'How can you tell?'_ His voice quavered slightly.

                _'Okay he definitely is.'_ Anakin conceded and Obi-Wan barely managed to stop himself from Force shoving his friend into the nearest wall.   _'But not with us.'_

                Before Obi-Wan could question his friend further, the Supreme Chancellor inclined his head beatifically and stepped out of the circle of accompanying security and aides.

                "I'm sure these young men meant no harm in it and I am hardly offended." A grandfatherly voice interjected and the Supreme Chancellor shot the both of them a toothy smile full of approval. Something about the congenial attitude felt out of place, but Obi-Wan felt unable to pinpoint what was wrong. Maybe he just needed more experience dealing with people lacking Force sensitivity. It was not like he had ever met a non-Jedi before today. "In fact, it's rather refreshing for a change.  And after all, it's not every day that we encounter old friends. Isn't that right, young Skywalker."

                "Yes, sir!" Anakin beamed and reached back to tug him forward. "This is my friend Obi-Wan."

                Flustered and displeased with being the recipient of attention from one of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy, Obi-Wan stepped forward; mindful of the attentions of the Jedi Masters, he bowed respectfully and remained quiet.

                "Quite a fascinating surprise, but I'm very pleased to meet one that appears to be _nearly_ as talented as Master Skywalker here." The older man examined him with a fondly critical eye that was strangely evaluating and Obi-Wan felt incredibly exposed to the probing stare. Unconsciously, he shifted until he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Anakin and immersed himself in Anakin's shielding Force presence. Instantly, the buzz around his senses diminished to a dull throb and he breathed easier despite the sudden spark of concern from Anakin as the other boy sensed latent distress.  "Though I am curious as to whether you're a relation to an Obi-Wan Kenobi. That young man was quite the hero defeating a Sith-lord I'm told."

                Obi-Wan felt the blood in his face drain away and Anakin grasped his hand like an anchor. What was he supposed to say? Lying was not advisable and certainly not something _he_ should try doing. Anakin had already suggested that he would never be good at it anyway. Something about a facial tell. Anakin was sporadically attempting to come up with a plausible explanation, but judging from the rapid-fire irritation, his friend was having little success.

                _'Master, what do I do?'_ Obi-Wan felt the reassuring thrum of his Master's mental presence despite a lack of answer.

                _'We'll handle this.'_ The fierce, protective response was startling to say the least, but a welcome surprise all the same.

                "An important matter it must be to bring you to the Jedi Temple, Supreme Chancellor." Yoda's voice was inscrutable and sliced through the tension with the precision of a master surgeon.  Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as the pressing attention shifted away from him and toward Master Yoda. "Pressing indeed it must be."

                "There is most certainly a matter of great urgency and a great degree of discretion." The regal looking man looked apologetic as he glanced at the boys. And that made little sense to the youngster who unconsciously shifted closer to Anakin.

                "Then the Jedi Council will convene immediately to discuss the circumstances that bring you here today, Chancellor." Gone was his Master only to be replaced with a cool, impersonal face that functioned as the Head of the Jedi Order. And almost tacked on like an afterthought. "I can assure you that my Padawans understand that matters of state take precedence over your time, _Chancellor_."

                "The Jedi Order has the gratitude of myself and that of the Republic, Master Windu." The deep appreciation exuding from the man eradicated Obi-Wan's doubts and made him feel silly for his early misgivings, though he still felt he was missing something important. "The two of you put on quite a spectacular performance. Surely I foresee great things to come from both of you! Anakin, I only wish I had more time to speak to you. When matters are settled, I insist that you come visit me for lunch one of these days. And of course, you'll bring young Obi-Wan as well."

                "I'd like that, Supreme Chancellor." Anakin's smile appeared as genuine, but there was a hampered unease in his Force signature that Obi-Wan realized he was unwittingly responsible for.

                "Master Yoda," Mace stepped in and dropped a hand on his shoulder, likewise dropping one on Anakin's too.  "I'll give the boys their instructions for the day. Why don't you escort the Chancellor to the Council Chamber and I'll meet you there momentarily."

                Taking it as the dismissal it clearly was, the Chancellor and his men exited the room, though Palpatine paused at the doorway and sent a curved, amused smile in their direction before disappearing and taking the heady Force signature away with him.

                "I want you both to know that I'm incredibly impressed by the lightsaber skills you demonstrated today."

                Anakin's jaw dropped and Obi-Wan felt himself light up with the praise even though he had a niggling notion their performance was only possible due to his access to retained skills.

                "I'll discuss my personal observations and plans for lessons in more detail tonight, but I didn't want you to leave without knowing that I'm looking forward to training with you both personally."

                Obi-Wan was flush with excitement and Anakin looked like he was about to blow a fuse. The blonde whooped exuberantly and Obi-Wan grinned and fought back his own urge to shout and flaunt his good fortune. It was common knowledge that Mace Windu was nigh unbeatable in a saber duel.          

                _'I told you we were going to show everyone.'_ Anakin boasted unnecessarily, though Obi-Wan found his good mood renewed and he _was_ pleased by this turn of events. _'And Master Mace is one of the best so we'll just have to become even better!'_

                _'We've had one lesson,'_   he reminded his counterpart. _'And I wouldn't be feeling so smug. Master Windu's reputation is unprecedented and we are going to be lucky to land a blow! Plus, you do know that Master Drallig was holding back, right?'_

                "Cut the chatter." Mace interjected knowingly and Obi-Wan felt an unexpected surge of childish delight that his Master was catching on to their conversations. "Today is going to be different."

                "What haven't you told us?" Obi-Wan feeling an edge of dread plummeting his stomach.

                "You're resuming classes today and you're having lunch in the general  grounds. I've sent the schedule to your pads."

                Oh. That meant they were going to have to put up with the crowds. Frowning in consternation, Obi-Wan's hands balled into fists. If anyone tried anything....

                "I have no doubt that the two of you will make me proud with your efforts today." The inclusive pride washed away the tainting anger. On impulse, Obi-Wan reached out to Mace with his mind and grasped the tether binding him to his Master, somewhat surprised by how much brighter the connection felt compared to how muffled it felt since joining with Anakin.

                _'Master, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you.'_

                From the side, Anakin was peering at them closely but with a wistful guarded quality rather than something maligned.

                Mace leaned forward and dropped down in front of him with a curious tilt to the man's head.

                _'What's brought this on?' Mace's Force presence reached out and bathed him in comforting hold._

Very conscious of Anakin's gaze boring into his back, he speaks aloud. "I just feel like something horrible is about to happen and the Force... it feels different. Almost like a person holding their breath. And I just wanted you to know that I'm thankful to have you and Ani in my life."

                Anakin's presence is a reassuring balm that presses close until they are shoulder to shoulder.

                Mace's eyes crinkled and a hand was slowly, deliberately placed on his shoulder. "The honor has always been mine, Padawan." There was a grave tone to Mace's voice and he turned and deliberately lingered on Anakin before reaching out and dropping his palm on the other boy's shoulder; the bond reflects a minute tension that flares slightly but settles almost instantly. That was certainly improvement.

                "I thought something felt odd, but I'm still pretty new to all of this...Obi-Wan is better than I am at this so far." Anakin's admission is a delicate balance between reticence and humility. And coming from Ani was an incredible step.

                "I felt something sinister in the Force too." Mace disclosed with a somber nod. "It's impressive that you were able to sense it at all, Anakin. Be proud of that accomplishment." At the praise, Anakin perked up slightly and all signs of embarrassment vanish as if they had never been. "That being said, I'll pass on a final nugget of wisdom before I send you to your classes and before I attend the emergency council session."

                "What's that?" That Anakin is asking so quietly and attentively, something loosens inside Obi-Wan's chest and he can feel the tickle of Mace's quiet satisfaction inside his own mind as clear as he can sense Anakin's solidarity.

                "You've no doubt heard the phrase, 'trust in the Force,' time and time again." Their mirroring nods seemed quite in place. "Remember this then: the Force is infallible but our interpretation of it is not. All we can do is trust in the Force and not allow emotion to be our guide. Many Jedi have been lost because they have not been able to separate trust from irrational thinking."

                "You mean they act out of fear," Obi-Wan whispered softly.

                "Exactly so." Mace nodded approvingly. "That is not a road I would see either of you walk down. When we act out of fear, we lose clarity and all the good intentions in the world lead to suffering. To a darker path."

                "That won't be us, Master." The matter of fact tone and form of address from Anakin. What had prompted such a change?

                'Anakin... you.'

                "Then I will be the most fortunate of Masters." Mace bowed to the blonde and reached out and ruffled both their hair affectionately. "Can I trust the two of you to avoid trouble for the day? Somehow, I suspect it just may be too much to ask after all."

                The devious look on Anakin's face told a story all of its own.

                "You don't know the half of it, Master." Anakin's eyes promised misery--hopefully not directed at him. "We are going to kick some serious ass! Let's go show those other padawans who's boss, Obi-Wan."

                "Language, Anakin." Mace corrected the exuberant blonde while cradling his chin looking for all the world like he did not expect any miracles.

                Apparently even their Master recognized a lost cause when he saw one.

                "Sorry, Master." How he managed to sound perfectly respectful but be inwardly unrepentant, Obi-Wan had no clue. Though he suspected Master Mace would not be surprised either.

_'Don't worry, I won't let him blow anything up!'_ Obi-Wan directed to the bemused looking Master.

                'Somehow I'm not at all reassured.'

                'I would be more worried if you had been," Obi-Wan channelled some of Anakin's more beloved personality quirks. "It would mean you didn't know us as well as you thought."

                'That is hardly reassuring, Padawan mine.'

                'Wasn't meant to be, Master!'

                "Off with you both before I change my mind and have you both assigned to the infant room at the crèche."

                In a blur, both boys vanished down the corridor as if they had a Sith on their heels.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                An entry for an introductory combat training was their first and only class of the day before lunchtime. When Anakin had pestered Obi-Wan, the redhead admitted that  it was not a class he had heard about and it may have been newer curriculum. That suited the blonde padawan just fine considering it would have to be far less boring than sitting through a language course.

                As a Jedi, Anakin recognized that he would be required to develop proficiencies in a number of what he considered to be 'boring' categories. Diplomatic work was one the key functions of a Jedi; unfortunately this meant that classes with focuses on economics, history, and language were just some of the crucial disciplines that he would be required to not only understand, but to master. 

                The stares were back, but Anakin gave as good as he got and crossed his arms while they waited for their next instructor in an empty training yard. Obi-Wan had plopped down with his nose glued to a pad within moments of arriving. This would have been fine except now Anakin was bored. Sure, glaring down a few of the whispering initiates was worthwhile, but after a minute it just become tiresome.

                _'You've read way ahead in the assigned reading already for our next class,'_ he grumbled to his friend, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had brought a schematic or something to keep him occupied. _'And you can't tell me that interspecies relationships is that fascinating. I can already tell you how it goes: party A becomes greedy and party B dislikes party A's aggressive tactics. End of story.'_

                _'While I find the way you minimize galactic issues fascinating, we both know it's way more involved than that. And there is nothing wrong with being prepared. I don't want to give anyone an excuse to continue ostracizing you.'_

                Obi-Wan worried more than his mother. In truth, Anakin could care less what anyone thought. People would accept him or they wouldn't. Obi-Wan had become his best friend and Master Windu...had kept his word and had inserted himself as a support into his life.

                Master Qui-Gon was supposed to return soon too. Before Obi-Wan came into his life, he had been restless and impatiently awaiting the absent Jedi that had liberated him from Tatooine. Still was excited, but he was also nervous. Something inside him just _knew_ that Obi-Wan was not going to be nearly so keen to have Master Jinn around. Understandably really, but what did that mean?

                In order to be a padawan, Anakin _must_ form a training bond.  But he had more and more doubts about exactly what that would entail.

                And while Obi-Wan did his best to keep out of his head and provide them both with privacy, Anakin had become uncomfortably familiar with how the other boy would coil with anxiety at the mere whisper of Master Jinn's name. Which unfortunately brought his dilemma full circle; if Obi-Wan was unable or unwilling to abide the presence of Qui-Gon Jinn then...Anakin would choose Obi-Wan. It was never a real choice anyway.

                _'Hey, Ani.'_ Obi-Wan dragged him out of darker thoughts. _'You know the Temple got a shipment of parts in last night? There might be some good stuff if you want to check it out later.'_

Oh really? Anakin had immediately set up a work space in their spare room for potential projects. After completing Threepio, he had seriously wanted to experiment in creating another type of droid. Not to mention it was an excellent opportunity to get Obi-Wan involved in some of his projects. No knowledge was worthless knowledge--particularly when one was becoming a Jedi.

                'After classes?'

                'Wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise.' Obi-Wan teased him and Anakin obligingly rolled his eyes, but it remained fond.  Corrupting his best friend was coming along much better than he originally planned.

                Shifting his attention lazily, he nearly jumped  out of his skin when a taller boy entered his line of sight. A black-eyed boy with a thick mop of ebony hair smirking at him wolfishly from across the room. Eyes narrowing, he moved to nudge Obi-Wan--

                "Alright everyone!" Out of the blue, a Jedi Knight dressed in browns and deep reds appeared. The man wore long dark hair wrapped in a high tail and a square jaw defining a youthful looking face. Bare feet slapped the stone floor and the Master stopped in front of the group of apprehensive students. "I'm Knight Jericho. I'll be overseeing your training today. Now, lose the boots and take them to the side of the room. And make it snappy. Socks too!"

                All around them a chorus of protests bounced off the room. Bunch of babies. Resolving to tune out the whining, he yanked his boots off in record time and stuffing his socks into his boots, Anakin snagged Obi-Wan's pair and ran them both over to the wall.

                Setting their stuff down, he turned and was jostled unapologetically by the boy from earlier. Glaring up at the taller boy, he fought back the surge of displeasure and deliberately sidestepped the other boy. Maybe Windu was right and meditation may have some benefits aside from mind-numbing boredom after all. Not that he would commit to doing more of the activity.

                 Trotting back, he pulled up next to Obi-Wan where the redhead was crouched trying to roll up pant leg.

                "You're not getting shorter are you?" He asked with deceptive nonchalance.

                "Oh shut it!" Obi-Wan spun around and slugged him in the shoulder.

                Man, who knew the little Kenobi had it in him? Maybe he was going to have to watch his little brother more closely; though he really ought to have known since Obi-Wan had killed a Sith lord. Kinda.           

                "Operation de-droidification is a success!" Anakin gloated, swinging his unbruised arm around the smaller boy with delight. "Another few weeks with me and you _might_ survive a brawl on Tatooine."

                "You should be ready to go by now, cut the chit chat, kiddies!" Jericho bellowed, a muscular hand pumping into the air. "Now, this is a mixed age class so everyone is going to have different sizes, builds, and skills. Eight or twelve years old. Age doesn't matter with what you're learning today. Now tell me, who knows why you're here? Anyone?"

                "Because the Crèche Master said so, Master Jericho!" A pint sized Noorian initiate that looked closer to five piped up from beneath a mop of adorable dark curls next to Obi-Wan.

                The mammoth of a man unleashed a booming crack of laughter and flashed some rather deadly looking teeth.

                "While that is undeniably true, Padawan Jaret," the big man paused to pat the embarrassed initiate on the back in what Anakin assumed was a friendly gesture; said motion left the poor kid sputtering and blinking in shock from the blow. 'Glad it wasn't me.' "That isn't the reason. Anyone else?"

                "We need to get stronger." Anakin volunteered, crossing his arms casually and staring at the other age mates. The red-eyed Jericho had turned about and walked toward him and made a gesture with his hand--asking for more. So Anakin gave it to him, not bothering to check his tone. "What good is a lightsaber if we're not in shape to use it."

                "Precisely!" Knight Jericho spun and ignited his lightsaber much to the awe of most of the class who looked two be two shades from drooling with envy. And much to their collective dismay, even Anakin twitched in shock, the Jedi spun and tossed it like yesterday's trash toward the wall. There was hardly any power behind the throw so the saber rolled away without busting apart, but the horrified outrage in the Force was nearly overwhelming.

                _'He just threw it. Who does that! Who does that?!_ ' Obi-Wan's connection with him was open and broadcasting shock and dismay that Anakin shared wholeheartedly.

                _'Master Jericho, I guess._ '  Anakin replied lamely, but he felt equally stunned by the callous treatment of what was to be a Jedi's most prized possession.

                "Now," the psychotic anti-Jedi asked the crowd. "What is the greatest weapon a Jedi has?"

                "You just lost it," a female initiate snorted derisively as her lekku twitched in agitated agreement.

                While privately Anakin may be in some agreement with the Twi'lek girl, he personally thought her attitude sucked--granted most people seemed to share that little problem--and she should stuff it. The blonde settled for glaring daggers while Obi-Wan sighed quietly next to him.

                "That would be incorrect, Initiate Erisse," the Knight corrected her with a displeased inflection in his voice. The girl, Erisse, looked away with palms curling and shields leaking frustration. Instantly, a bubble appeared around the girl and Anakin felt a note of pity at seeing the same behavior he had experienced. "The lightsaber is a tool--an elegant and effective one at that. But a tool that is merely an extension of will. The greatest tool of a Jedi is two-fold. Any guesses?"

                "The Force." Obi-Wan called out in a cultured and entirely respectful tone. "A Jedi's power lies in the Force."

                "Well done, Padawan Kenobi." Master Jericho gave a big thumbs up and Anakin patted his friend's back in congratulations. The other boy flushed and practically flooded the bond with glee.

                'You always act like you're so surprised when you're right.'

                'Because I am!' 

                'Add confidence to the list of things we need to work on.'

                'I hate you...'

                'No, you don't.'

                "What's the second part?" Curly-top asked in the squeaky voice.

                "Glad you asked!" The giant of a man swung his arms out in a wide stance and smirked in a way that had even Anakin taking a step back nervously. "With your connection the Force, your body is your greatest asset."

                "Your body?" One student called, rightfully sounding skeptical.

                Over a lightsaber? That sounded wrong.

                 "That doesn't sound right." Someone else muttered nearby.

                "Most Jedi would agree with you. And most would be dead." Master Jericho remarked a bit too casually and a bunch of jaws fell open and an onslaught of questions hit the oversized Knight. "Shall I prove it to you!"

                'Is he right, Obi-Wan?'

                Admitting weakness was not something that came easily to Anakin Skywalker and it never had. A weakness in a slave was tantamount to suicide and so he had done everything in his powerful to remain in control of his life.

                And then Obi-Wan was thrown into his life and Anakin had something, no, someone to fight for above his own life. The bond between them invaded every aspect of their lives and permitted no privacy. And he could _feel_ Obi-Wan's emotions and was capable of discerning  where his friend was strong and where he had weaknesses. Likewise, his own faults were exposed: and Obi-Wan had not rejected him. Anakin was strong where Obi-Wan lacked and for the first time, Anakin allowed himself to be guarded by another person.

                In this scenario, his best friend was a superior analyst and might be able to see  what he could not.

                'I think, I see. I think so. Gimme a sec.'

                 In fact, Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he was biting on his thumbnail while keeping his blue sapphires intently focused on Master Jericho's face. With that face, he could see Obi-Wan carefully assessing the problem and attempting to arrive at a decision.        

                "I get it!" Obi-Wan blurted out in a sudden, contagious burst of excitement.

                "Really?" Master Jericho looked intrigued and rubbed his meaty palms together while the class shot daggers at his clueless friend's back. "Enlighten us then, young one!"

                Turning his glare on the crowd, Anakin was pleased when most of the gazes averted from his friend. Using his superior height as an advantage, he wordlessly dared them to back off. Or else.

                "Go for it, Obi-Wan." He whispered aloud. 'Show them.'

                "You said that a lightsaber is a tool and an extension of a Jedi's will." Obi-Wan rocked forward and pointed to the discarded saber laying on the ground. "But if we're disarmed, we don't stop being Jedi just because we lose our lightsaber. As a Jedi, we need to rely on the Force to survive when things go sour. Not just our lightsaber."

                "An almost perfect answer," the big man smiled fondly before a shadow of foreboding pressed on the collective group and Anakin leaned away. "But while it is important to drill lightsaber katas, it is equally important to train your body. If you train both efficiently, you'll be able to augment many different abilities with the Force to perform well beyond basic superhuman capabilities."

                For once, the collective of younglings was reduced to respectful silence.

                'I like this guy, Obi. He actually sounds like he knows what he's talking about from experience. We're going to have to work hard if we want to be the best. '

                'Our Force bond gives us an advantage, but the physical aspect of our training really needs to be stepped up. But I have a feeling Master Jericho is more than up to the task, Ani.'

                "Now that we're all on the same page," the tension in the room built with the obviously pleased look on their instructor's face. "Everyone run twenty laps around the room. No walking. No stopping. No excuses. And after you finish that bit of fun, I'll divide you into pairs for a little extra fun."

                'Son of a hutt.' Anakin swore.

                Apparently Obi-Wan did not have the heart to correct him, but he sensed that might have more to do with not wanting to be trampled to death by the other padawans.

                At a glance, the training room had not seemed that big, but when you're jogging the perimeter you become rather familiar with things and you start to mark the passage of time and laps by landmarks. A chip in the stone near the third pillar. Slight discoloration in the wall stucco on the eastern wall. Master Jericho's lightsaber that was taunting them from the ground. And of course, the booming calls of their psychotic training professor as he ran with the group and personally called out anyone and everyone.

                Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's exertion and sensed the other boy was having a far greater time keeping the pace without using the Force to give himself a boost. Hard labor under the heat of Tatooine's sun had prepared the former slave and the laps, while tiring, were manageable. Obi-Wan did not have the muscle tone in his legs and was actively struggling.

                Dropping back and permitting a few of the other students to pass him, he synched his movements up with Obi-Wan and deepened their connection. While his control of the Force was still a work in progress, he was definitely skilled in abusing the overpowering amount of power he did have with brute Force. Like using a power converter, Anakin used his own grasp of the Force and synchronized with Obi-Wan. The physical exertion would help both of them become stronger, but with the connection Anakin showed the younger boy how to regulate his breathing easier, how to lengthen the strides without putting undue pressure on the spine. Little things.

                _'Thank you._ ' Obi-Wan managed, overall feeling far less winded. _'Guess I should have known that you'd have my back.'_

                'Got that right. I bet you lunch might actually be appealing when all of this is said and done.'

                Obi-Wan giggled. Legitimately carefree and delighted. _'I suppose so. I think I got the hang of this now. Would have been closer to impossible without you.'_

                _'Of course not. I am awesome, you know!'_

                _'Well listen, I know you don't exactly have fond thoughts for all of these guys... but would you mind checking on mop-top back there? I think he could use a pointer before Jericho yells at him. Again.'_

                Frowning, Anakin turns his head before instantly zeroing in on the youngster with the black curls from earlier huffing away like his lungs are about to explode. Before seeing the kid, his automatic reaction was to say no; after all, what did he owe anyone? But Anakin truthfully could not recall seeing the little shrimp before.

                _'You owe me big time, Obi-Wan.'_

                No response came, but one wasn't strictly necessary. Sighing, he decreased his speed just as Master Jericho felt it necessary to bolster the gasping kid.

                "Jaret, get a move on! Five more laps to go. Pick it up! And Skywalker, don't be lollygagging, boy! Move it on up!"

                Waiting for the man's attention to shift, Anakin paced himself to match the struggling kid who had obviously noticed him even if he was too busy struggling to breathe to do much about it.

                "Breathe from your stomach. If you keep drawing in air just to your chest, you're not maximizing your air." The kid's eyes bugged and his speed faltered, but after a few moments  and more than a considerable dose of Skywalker patience paid off. The kid was breathing a little easier even if his curls were clinging to his forehead. "Okay good, now try to even out your steps. You're all over the place and a bit of a mess."

                "How do you know so much?" The boy, Jaret, managed to gasp.

                  Okay, not the question he was expecting, but that was okay. It was not an unpleasant surprise either so he would take what he could get.

                "Running is something I had to be good at." If his clipped tone bothered the other boy, he certainly did not show it. Not that some initiate's opinion mattered. Obi-Wan understood him and Obi-Wan didn't need to ask; the other boy knew and had seen.

                "Oh." Was the only word that slipped out of his mouth before exhaustion thankfully shut the pint-sized kid up.

                Slowly but surely, Jaret with some subtle tips from Anakin, moved up so they were just beyond the final pair of stragglers when the final lap ended. Anakin felt winded, but overall pretty much fine while the initiate looked  three shades from collapsing.

                "Looks like you saved the day, Ani." Obi-Wan sidled up looking sweaty but satisfied.

                "He sure did!" The boy's cheeks were flushed scarlet as he continued to pant like an overheated bantha. "Thanks a million for your help, Padawan Skywalker. I'm not sure I could have finished without you."

                "You should thank Obi-Wan," he remarked nonchalantly, watching the cat-eyed boy's eyes blink in surprise. "He is the one that noticed you needed help."

                Obediently the other boy bowed lightly in Obi-Wan's direction. "You _also_ have my thanks." It was a small defiance, but amusing all the same.

                "Don't believe a word of that. Anakin wouldn't have helped you if he didn't want to." Obi-Wan shot him a glare, that Anakin pretended not to see, but he hardly missed the speculative look the tiny boy aimed in his direction.

                'What are you up to?' He asked his friend suspiciously.

                Obi-Wan lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender though his eyes twinkled. Jaret just smiled wide, shooting an innocent expression that Anakin was far too wise to buy.

                "Alright kids, I'm assigning you each a training area and a partner. Pay attention because I'm only saying this once."

                "What are we going to be doing?" A high-pitched churlish voice whined. "Wasn't the laps enough?"

                "Go run another lap, Initiate." Master Jericho leered at the shocked girl before turning away dismissively. "So! I hardly expect any of you to have any sort of style and I'm fairly sure you're all going to prove yourselves as embarrassments to the Order in the next few minutes." Someone definitely should not be a motivational speaker, Anakin mused. "But we all have to start from somewhere. So, I expect you to engage each other in a hand to hand combat fighting. I will be going around making notes on which areas I feel require the most work and choosing a suitable combat style for each of you. The rules are simple. Stay in your areas. Do nothing to permanently harm each other. Otherwise, may the best padawan win."

                "Jaret!" The boy jerked backward as if struck before darting toward the pointing finger. "--And Kenobi. Sparring. Go!"

                "Sorry we're not together," Obi-Wan spoke quickly, gesturing toward his circle. "I'll be here if you need me."

                "I know. Go play with the kid." He didn't require Obi-Wan's constant supervision after all. He could deal.

                "Skywalker, you're going to be with Naoe. Let's see which of you tough guys comes out on top."

                Who? Oh great. Heading his way was by far the tallest padawan in the class and the boy that had been staring at him earlier. Upon closer inspection, Anakin saw his opponent's cheekbones decorated with blue inverted triangle tattoos and a focused stare that radiated far too much excitement for something as basic as a spar.

                _'Your opponent is a Kiffar,'_ Obi-Wan sounded rather surprised, but Anakin accepted the fact and offered a half-wave to the other boy _. 'Be careful because I've heard they are highly competitive.'_

                _'Don't worry about me.'_   He brushed off Obi-Wan's concern, already analyzing his opponent's superior musculature for any apparent weaknesses. The life of a slave may have afforded him certain protections, but those only extended so far and a little rough handling could be overlooked. So after more than a few scuffles over the years, Anakin felt comfortable handling himself during an altercation.

                "You're Naoe then?"

                The larger boy stretched his sinuous limbs like a large cat, not looking the least bit winded from their run.

                "Indeed. I'll try to leave you in one piece, Skywalker."There was something rather disarming about the other boy's demeanor though. Reaching out to get a read on the other boy, he frowned at the waves of excitement the other boy was broadcasting.  That was... definitely not very Jedi-like. 

                "You're sounding a bit arrogant to me." Anakin commented as the pair moved to their designated sparring location and took up positions opposite one another. Around them, the sounds of bodies making contact with each other and soft thuds of limbs striking the ground filled the area.

                "Not at all." The other moved forward a step, tanned arms sporting tell-tale signs of toned muscle. "Just calling it like I see it."

                So that's how it was going to be. Fine.

                "People have been saying that to me my whole life," he retorted smoothly, civility wavering dangerously as old memories and insults surfaced. "I'm not about to back down. Not ever."

                "I would have been disappointed by anything less, Skywalker." The Kiffar boy looked disturbingly pleased as he rushed toward him in an impressive show of dexterity. "Let's dance!"

                Just managing to dodge an elbow to the jaw, Anakin threw himself to the side and rolled to his feet after narrowly avoiding a follow-up kick to the ribs. This guy wasn't screwing around! The other boy's eyes were alight with pleasure as the bigger boy lunged in his direction with a fist just grazing his chin!

                Infuriated that he had allowed the other boy to land a blow, Anakin followed his number one rule: if you don't have space, create some. Stamping on the taller boy's foot, he took advantage of the other boy stumbling and head-butted Naoe directly in the chin.

                To his joy, the other boy jerked back and the grin he suddenly flashed him was stained with red. Hopefully that would teach him a lesson.

                "Not bad, I had a good feeling about you, Skywalker." Anakin definitely was not imagining the twisted excitement in the other boy's eyes. Just how deranged was this guy anyway? 

                "Can't say the feeling is mutual." Not one to waste an opportunity, Anakin threw a punch and growled in frustration when the older boy blocked his blow like he was swatting a fly. How was this guy so good?

                The Kiffar twisted and all of a sudden smashed two blows into his body; one smashing into his shoulder and another colliding with his ribs and driving the breath from his lungs. The pain felt distant and was easily ignored with his own anger on the rise. Retaliating, Anakin snapped his fist into the smug boy's jaw, feeling a roll of satisfaction when Naoe's head jerked back with a snap.

                Vaguely he sensed Obi-Wan approaching and the training Master's presence was closing in, but it seemed far and beyond.

                A trickle of scarlet trailed freely down Naoe's smiling mouth. "I knew you weren't going to bore me!" The tone went from indifferent to delighted in the space of a second, but the abrupt 360 was enough to reboot Anakin's mind and he took a step back and stared at the Kiffar youth in shock. "Your spirit is indeed worthy of being my rival."

                What. The. Hell.

                "Anakin, are you okay?" Obi-Wan was at his side looking wary but altogether like a general preparing for war as he glared at the alarmingly enthusiastic boy.  Anakin knew his friend was more than aware of the blows he sustained as he felt bruising smarting.

                "What is going on here?" Master Jericho looked entirely unconcerned by the Kiffar gleefully waggling bloody fingertips and merely raised an appraising eyebrow. "You two having fun?"

                "I have found myself a worthy rival, Master Jericho." Naoe commented with an 'isn't it obvious you idiot,' look directed at the Jedi Knight who looked utterly unsurprised by the boy's declaration.

     

"While I'm pleased to hear about that," the training master remarked nonchalantly. "You know how I feel about frequent infirmary trips, Padawan."

                ' _What exactly happened, Anakin? You're bleeding and... that boy doesn't seem entirely sane.'_ Obi-Wan apparently shared his bewilderment with the situation.

                _'Your guess is as good as mine. Are all Kiffar like him?'_ Anakin sincerely hoped not or he was going to have to brainstorm reasons to avoid the species. Perhaps a manufactured allergy?

                _'Um, you know I'm not sure. But I have a strong feeling that the answer is no.'_

                After an acquiescing nod from Naoe, Master Jericho ambled away to study another pair of frustrated students.

                "I'm not your rival," Anakin declared, wanting to nip that little problem right in the bud.

                "As if the choice is yours." The Kiffar waved off his denial as it was hardly worth mentioning and gestured to Obi-Wan. "I noticed you assisting Jaret. He appeared to respond positively to your assistance, Padawan Kenobi."

                Anakin wasn't sure whether to be offended or grateful that the other boy's attention had transferred to someone else. On the one hand, it was discouraging to be disregarded, but on the other, having the whacko padawan interested in his best friend was hardly helpful.

                "I guess so. But Jaret seems to be a quick enough learner." Obi-Wan looked more perplexed and lost than ever before, but his answer seemed to please the little initiate who flushed pink from the compliment.

                "Thank you, Padawan Rhi!" The kid exploded worshipfully; the boy looked utterly starstruck as he peered meekly from Obi-Wan's shadow.

                "You were too busy trying to pound me into the floor. You couldn't possibly have watched them spar!"

                "I didn't try." The Kiffar denied, unwittingly moving so they were standing in a little group.

                "I bloodied your mouth! You were hardly holding back!"

                "Wrong." Anakin almost slugged him again for that if not for Obi-Wan's hand resting on his back like a lifeline. "You heard Master Jericho inform us that we were forbidden from inflicting permanent injuries."

                "So generous of you!" Curly-top chimed in from the side, though the boy quelled under a disgusted look Anakin directed his way.

                "That kid is weirder than you are, Obi," Anakin muttered much to the obvious mortification of the youngest of their number.

                "I'm not weird!" The tetchy curly-top denied desperately. "Right?"

                Jaret deflated when nobody answered him right away, though Obi-Wan swung an arm around the kid's shoulder.

                "You're not so bad, kid." Naoe offered as he wiped at the blood on his face with a strip of cloth that he fished out of his belt.

                "I'm He-Lo Jaret!" The Noorian spoke for the first time with something resembling gumption. "Nice to meet you all!"

                "Obi-Wan Kenobi." His best friend smiled in bemusement before pointing  a finger in his direction. "And Anakin Skywalker."

                "Naoe Rhi," the Kiffar added with a flicker of interest as he studied Obi-Wan curiously. "You're my rival's bonded partner then?"

                "Bond partner?" Curly-top was far too nosey for his own good.

                "Not your rival." His hissed vehemence was ignored by the Kiffar and it was only Obi-Wan's Force grip on the back of his shirt that kept him in place.

                _'I promised Master Windu I would keep you out of trouble. Please don't tell me I've failed already.'_

                _'I hardly see how this could possibly be my fault! This guy is a complete Sleemo!'_

                _'Uhuh. That hardly explains why you're letting him get under your skin like this.'_

                To that accusation, an answer was not readily forthcoming so he just sighed.

                "Class dismissed."

                "Thank the Force! Obi-Wan, we're so out of here. Let's go."

                Not waiting for a reply, he snagged his friend's wrist and hauled him away from the duo without stopping to listen for a reply.

                "Bye Jaret, Padawan Rhi!" Obi-Wan called out, obviously out of some misguided sense of propriety.

                Screw that. The last thing they needed was a mousy cat-boy and a Kiffar stalker hanging around.

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Palpatine reclined in his guest seat within the Council of Fools and nodded gravely toward the Cerean Jedi Master that was earnestly discussing the matter that Palpatine had so cleverly devised just for this occasion.

                "Have there been any clues as to the identity of the men attempting to liberate Gunray?"

                "Nothing that we can be sure of." Palpatine took care to keep his expression in a distraught with an almost hunted look. It worked like a charm too. All of the Jedi fools were engrossed in the problem. "My people have been unable to uncover any intelligence to assist us in this matter. But Gunray escaping Justice is something that cannot be tolerated. Nor can the Republic tolerate the terrorist threats against Coruscant. This is the reason I have come in person to appeal to the Jedi Council. I fear the loss of life should these threats become actualized."

                _And of course to take a look at young Kenobi in person, but the lot of you are hardly competent enough to perceive that little tidbit. But a pair of Force bonded padawans is an even tastier morsel than I expected. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy testing the limits of that little duo._

                "Dark days ahead, there are," Master Yoda, perhaps one of a handful of Jedi that _might_ pose a threat, and for all his power he was as blind to the true danger as any of them. "Our help you will have, Chancellor."

                _Your blindness shall be your undoing, fool._

                "With your help, I just may be able to rest more easily tonight." Palpatine bowed to the assemblage with the amicable masquerade of gratitude. "I am so thankful you are sending a team to assist at this time."

                "With all due respect, Chancellor," Mace Windu spoke with a quiet authority. "The potential danger may take much more effort than a simple team can manage. The Jedi Council will send as many of our best that we can spare to ensure no harm befalls the citizens of Coruscant. With that in mind, I would additionally offer to send a Jedi security detail to where Gunray is imprisoned to guarantee the Trade Federation is unable to recover him before his trial."

                "Master Jedi, that is certainly more than I could have hoped for." Palpatine clapped his hands together in delight. "We are honored by your faithful service. Truly, the Jedi are the Republic's most ardent defenders."

                "We come to serve." Master Windu spoke on behalf of the assembled Masters and Palpatine rose and shook out his robes.

                "I will take my leave then, Masters."

                _I've got you all right where I want you._

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Mace was late arriving at his quarters and the sun had long since disappeared behind the thick veil of darkness. His boys were likely still awake, but he would not put it past Anakin to try to skip meditation. Except Obi-Wan would never allow it. Or probably would never allow it.

                After the debacle with Palpatine, the High Council spent hours discussing and debating who to send where and how many of their teams should be dedicated to the effort. The problem of course was a lack of information and having so little to go on could be fatal in these cases. And then of course the Council was tasked with listening to several debriefings from missions that could not be postponed due to the sensitivity of the subject matter.

                Needless to say, lunch had been missed and supper time had come and gone. Finally, Mace had ordered the Council session adjourned and ordered it to resume just after lunch tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to suck.  

                Keying in the code to his new living space, he walked in on Obi-Wan scanning a pad in one hand and holding a screwdriver out to Anakin with his other. The coffee table was littered with knuts, bolts, spanners and Force knows what else. Anakin is--Mace literally rubbed his eyes to confirm--wearing goggles while the rest of him looks distinctly sooty and his uniform suspiciously singed.

                Weighing his options, Mace opted for deliberately feigning ignorance. A wise Master knows when to pick his battles.

                "Master!" Mace's eyes crinkle with fondness as his Padawan tosses the tool over Anakin's protests and bounds to his feet with an excited bound. "Give me two seconds and I'll reheat you some dinner."

                "You cooked?" Mace kept his voice casual as he bent down to tug off his boots. Anakin is so engrossed in whatever project he is working on that Mace seriously wonders if the boy even realized he was being watched.

                "I studied our database of recipes and tried my hand at stew." Had they procured the items for that? Mace supposed it did not matter since there was no sign of a fire. Unless one counted Anakin. "I think I'll need to work on adjusting the level of spices, but I think it turned out pretty good."

                Mace just managed to drop into a comfortable armchair before Obi-Wan shoved a bowl into his hands.

                "Padawan, I'm beyond impressed." Mace complimented the boy carefully, feeling oddly pleased when the boy flushed pink at the praise.  Taking a careful bite, he nodded in light approval. "While I am pleased and this is certainly a good effort, I don't want you to overwork yourself. A Padawan does have duties such as meal preparation, but you are still of an age where I do not expect you to worry yourself unduly. I want you to be able to concentrate on the heavy workload you already have."

                _Obi-Wan works too hard. I'll need to see that he isn't wearing himself out. He deserves better than that._

                "I was happy to do it." Obi-Wan remarked as he plopped down next to Anakin; said blonde appeared to be brooding over a circuit board as he made adjustments using a magnifying glass. "Besides, whatever the Chancellor wanted must have been important."

                Mace Windu was not a Council member for nothing. He did not miss Anakin's eyes sharpen and flicker in his direction with interest before nonchalantly pointing to another tool out of his reach. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but reached for it and wrapped the other boys knuckles before handing it over.

                "It's nothing for either of you to concern yourselves over." Keeping the words casual, Mace entertains a rare moment of victory when the two boys blanch with defeat as their casual ruse failed to provide information. "Now, physical combat is a relatively new program. Tell me about it."

                "Anakin made a new friend," Obi-Wan offered while reaching for the pad that was sailing through the direction via a handy Force summon.

                "He is not my friend!" Anakin snarled viciously and Mace frowned at the disproportional amount of anger in the boy's tone. Mace could have sworn he heard something on the table crack, but he surrendered the worry and considered the matter settled--unless he discovered broken glass somewhere, but wanted to be somewhat optimist after being trapped in a slew of planning and debates all day. Even so though, the last thing Anakin needed was a setback. "That guy was acting like a kriffing--"

                Mace reached out and swatted the blonde with a Force swat equivalent of a love-tap. Anakin yelped, leapt backward causing his little project to crash to the ground ominously, and started to say something. Except the blonde's jaw snapped shut at the unimpressed look that  promised nothing but hours of one on one meditation and the blue-eyed wonder sobered and froze like a cat over water.

                "Language." The word was gentle and tender, but from the mirroring looks of horror, nobody was buying the charade. Good, he thought oddly pleased. They're learning. "So, what was this about new friends?"

                Though he was rightfully dubious, Mace was hopeful that perhaps his padawans would break past the isolation and make friends. Though from Anakin's hazardous reaction, he would not assume anything. Though with Obi-Wan to keep him in check, the impossible became much more possible.

                "Obi-Wan accidently attracted a stalker."

                "He-Lo isn't a stalker." Obi-Wan denied to a discerningly nonplussed Anakin. "He is simply young and it seems he doesn't have a lot of friends."

                "So he followed us around all afternoon." Anakin complained hotly, snapping his goggles off with a huff and looking at Mace for some sort of support. "Because that isn't stalking. We couldn't even... borrow those parts I needed after lunch."

                Making a mental note to dig a little deeper into that subject later and deposited his empty bowl on the table, oddly pleased when his boys tracked his movements warily.

                "Initiate Jaret hardly sounds like the type to rile you up as you were earlier, Anakin." The boy has the decency to at least appear embarrassed. "In fact, he sounds pleasant enough and we all have our quirks."

                Obi-Wan scratched the back of his head and shoved the pad in his hands out of sight. _Ah, so you two are up to something. I'll have to watch you both like hawks if that is the case. Oh Padawan, how is it that Anakin has dragged you into mischief already._

                "Anakin simply made a new friend." The meaningful emphasis on 'friend' belied of course but the gagging outrage of the blonde at least made for meaningful entertainment.

                "If _that_ is your definition of friend, I really don't want to meet your enemies. My sparring partner just was a little eccentric that's all." Anakin glared sulkily at the parts on the table and grunted sullenly. "I need better parts."

                Mace did not need the Force to tell him that Anakin's spar was unusual, but he quietly chose to table the matter for the time being. A Jedi Master functioned as a guide and support system for apprentices. They would lay an initial solid foundation and build upon each layer and strength brick by brick.

                The lurking danger resided in Masters like his old friend Qui-Gon. Jedi too set in their ways and too used to following the direction of the Force that they forget to nurture autonomy in their own students.  Mace would not fall prey to those failings; Anakin and Obi-Wan would be guided properly in mastery of all he could offer them but he would allow both boys to make their own decisions. And their own mistakes.

                It would be a simpler thing to foist his advice on Anakin by coercing more of the story out of him, but it would also not allow the boy to grow. Nor to learn from any mistakes if he were spared making them.

                "How about we discuss my plans for your lightsaber training." His suggestion was met by twin looks of excitement and quicker than a blink, Obi-Wan's pad had vanished and he held their undivided attention.

                "What do you have to talk to us about, Master Windu?" Anakin's attempt to sound casual was as convincing as a salivating rancor.  

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "We're approaching Coruscant now, Master Jedi. You should reach the Jedi Temple by morning."

                "Thank you." Qui-Gon dismissed the droid, still feeling the itch and pull of injuries that should have taken his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm aware that original characters can have positive and negative effects on both a story and the audience. 
> 
> In this scenario, I feel it isn't realistic for Obi-Wan and Anakin to grow up without forming some friendships. And so I tried to make the OCs interesting and engaging, but nowhere in no way will they take over as a plot. Their task is to exist and assist the development of the main characters and nothing more. 
> 
> Anyway, I like a lot about this chapter even though it ended up being ridiculously long. I hope you all like it too!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave feedback. Take care all and see you next time around.


	8. Junkyards, friends, and Qui-Gon too!

                "Anakin, I know that I mentioned the Temple was receiving a new parts shipment," Obi-Wan selected his words with care and attempted to gauge a reaction from his best friend. "But precisely how did my little comment necessitate an excursion to a restricted area in the middle of the night?"

                "Obi, can you see if there are any large chunks of sheet metal over there? Preferably undamaged!? Thanks!"

                Anakin's laughter resounded like a bell and he quashed the urge to Force toss the blonde into the pile of wreckage he was scaling. Being ignored was not exactly a new experience per se. Bant had tendencies to prattle on about one inane boring topic after another, but he never suspected the Mon Calamari of doing so deliberately the way Anakin did. Either way, it was not as if his best friend had held a lightsaber to his throat to get him to come so he only had himself to blame really.

                Obi-Wan just sighed and glared at the offending pile of unsorted junk towering over him. Disorder was not something he had ever witnessed in the halls of the Jedi Temple, but whoever said the Jedi were infallible had never seen this disaster. Apparently the Jedi parts area was the junk drawer of the Temple that everyone pretended did not exist. Heaps and mounds of parts from fighters, droids, and all manner of gizmos that had Anakin trembling with excitement. Obi-Wan was just disgusted by how awful it was.

                Did no one manage this dump? Surely there must be a Jedi in charge of upkeep? Of course that would imply maintenance and organization to which there absolutely was none of that in sight. Not even an inventory list that was less than five years old.

                Gingerly sorting through junk with liberal use of Force lifting, Obi-Wan retrieved a few large panels of metal that hopefully would please the blonde and levitated them off to one of the less crowded heaps in a neat--by contrast--pile. Though his knowledge was amateur at best compared to his partner's expert eye so there would be no accounting for the quality. Not his problem really. If Anakin wanted his help, then he could accept his mediocre selections and be happy with them.

                "Kriff!" Anakin swore from a precariously stacked pile of junk that shifted under his weight ready and send the blonde tumbling in an avalanche of parts.

                "Careful!" Obi-Wan was under Anakin's pile in a Force-assisted bound that disturbed him with how effortless it felt considering he had never remembered using the Force to enhance his speed--yet. Shoving aside miraculous discoveries in favor of rescuing his teetering friend, he shouted up to the blonde. "Stop mucking with everything! It's going to shift and bury you."

                "Ye of little faith," Anakin muttered tersely and Obi-Wan is almost disappointed when the momentary discombobulation comes to an end with Anakin being a little more careful in his efforts. "See, I've worked with parts all my life. I know what I'm doing."

                "Then how does that explain why I put up with you," he muttered darkly to no one in particular.

                 Obi-Wan shifted around edgily as he stretched out his heightened Force senses and swept the corridor again for approaching droids, limited non-Jedi personnel, and of course older Jedi that would take one look at the Padawans digging around in the Temple junkyard and haul them straight back to their Master for punishment.

                Even if Anakin was correct in his less than accurate claim that Obi-Wan had Mace wrapped around his finger, the redhead highly doubted a rude awakening before sunrise was going to provide any leniency in the area of punishment.

                What would a punishment entail anyway? The pair had been fortunate enough to earn little more than additional meditation time with Anakin's unfortunate habit of being mouthy, but so far hurricane Ani had contained himself to small things. Like turning their spare room--former sleeper residence--into a workshop with a bunch of junk that had seemingly appeared from thin air. Force powers or not, creation was impossible so it was reasonable to assume the blonde had procured them from somewhere. Except it had not exactly occurred to Obi-Wan--more likely pretended not to notice while in denial--that Anakin had obtained his goodies in a less than strictly okay manner.

                Like breaking into the salvage yard that was restricted for anyone below a senior padawan and above. Or borrowing without the intention of returning said items. And playing lookout with your powers for your delinquent, bonded best friend.

                "Please tell me this isn't for some foolish droid," Obi-Wan whined and instantly hated himself for sounding more like a street wretch instead of the proper padawan of Master Windu. "We're going to get caught!"

                "Someone's coming?" Obi-Wan could just hear his best friend grinning and it rubbed him all the wrong way.

                "No." Even his own voice sounded doubtful. "Hold on."

                 Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and centered himself. With an ease coming from increasing familiarity, Obi-Wan quickly synched himself with Anakin to increase his range. It still felt a little odd using Anakin like a battery, but it had been a happy accident discovering a new aspect of their bond during meditation. When Obi-Wan attempted to use a Force ability while maintaining a deeper connection with Anakin, his abilities amplified. He was a little unsure how much of a difference it made, but things that took significant concentration just flowed in a way they had not before. It felt like cheating with how easily he was able to grasp now.

                Letting the Force trickle down his senses, Obi-Wan swept the vicinity around them. A few patrols were out, but nothing close and nothing coming toward them.

                "No," he voiced with reluctance, waiting for punchline he just knew was coming. "I don't sense anyone coming this way."

                "See! Relax, we're not going to get caught. Not with you watching out for us!" Anakin was all smugness as he lifted some sort of grease covered metal gear with a triumphant smirk. Obi-Wan groaned at his mention of his accomplice status even if he was pleased that Anakin trusted him.

                Checking his bond with Master Windu found the master's mind still quietly in slumber. Obi-Wan was tired too.  Glumly, Obi-Wan wondered if he could skip lunch and take a nap before classes later on.

                "I'm tired." He rubbed his eyes and concentrated again on a floor sweep. A part of him seriously considered getting them both caught, but felt that may result in even less sleep and that was not something he wanted to actively court. "The next time you decide you want to come down here, count me out. I'm not doing it."

                "Force, you're cranky!" Anakin laughed, a loud clank and bang that echoed off the walls. "I promise I won't get you up in the middle of the night again unless it's an emergency. I was really excited and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry."

                He wasn't going to swallow that load of hash. Except, there was a thread of guilt prodding Obi-Wan internally and it was not his own.  Obi-Wan was totally going to fall for it.

                Anakin whooped. It was impossible to stay upset when you can literally feel the other person's regret, fear, and apology seep into your own being.

                "The coast is clear." Forgiveness washed over the two boys with those words and the tension the redhead had been too preoccupied to notice dissipated like a shadow in the light. "Are you almost done?" 

                "Well, I think it would take ages to _really_ comb through this place," Anakin called as he approached tugging a massive sheet of metal with a stack of prizes carefully resting on top. "But yeah, I think I've found some good pieces to start on. I think the hard part will be finding seats and a place to store it."

                Obi-Wan shifted down to Ani's pile of 'treasure' and abruptly froze and peered at his friend with no small amount of worry nagging his gut like infection that was sure to settle in for a nice long visit.

                "Seats?"

                "You bet! Those schematics that you borrowed from the senior padawan library gave me some awesome ideas!"

                Oh Force, he couldn't mean it? Of course he could, this was Anakin Skywalker he was thinking about. Dread coiled and Obi-Wan counted backward from five before squawking in what he just knew was an undignified manner.

                "That research you asked me to do last night!? I thought that was for your droid! We weren't even supposed to have access to that stuff! If Madam Nu ever realized what I had _really_ been looking at, she would have had our heads!"

                "Which is why I had you ask," Anakin smirked roguishly as he sidled up and gestured for Obi-Wan to assist him, which he did like a puppet on strings. "No one would ever suspect _you_ of doing anything outside the norms. It's the perfect cover!"

                "I hate you." Self-pity was becoming a way of life and he truly did not enjoy feeling sorry for himself.

                "You'll love me once I take you for a spin in the speeder I'm going to make! With the modifications I'm making to that base schematic, that baby will take corners smoother than a podracer!"

                "Wonderful." Obi-Wan wondered if it was too late to clock Anakin over the head and return to their rooms. "Why do we need a speeder?"

                "Why wouldn't we need a speeder?"

                Obi-Wan imagined this is where most sane Jedi would have a drink. It was a shame he was only nine.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The door chime roused Mace Windu to groggy wakefulness and the Korun Master swiped at his eyes before carelessly tossing a robe over his sleepwear. Trudging down the hallway, the Master's senses barely alerted him to the box of--Force knows what--that Anakin had dumped in the hallway the night before. It would seem he would need to have a discussion about clutter and potential safety hazards.

                Depa, his old apprentice, had been the ideal disciple for any Jedi. The young Chalactan had been exceptionally intelligent with an intuitive connection to the Force. The first occasion Mace had to observe her lightsaber class, the youngster had demonstrated a flawless composure that leaned toward defensive, but nonetheless impressive.

                Back then, Master Yoda had been subtly encouraging him to take a padawan and Depa had appeared--at first glance--perfect.  She was everything a Master could want in a padawan; judiciously studying, quiet, compassionate, and loyal to a fault. Any task he had set the girl, Depa had completed with quiet efficiency. And that was precisely it: Depa was efficient. She maintained the expected amount of cordial relationships and performed admirably in all fields. Yet while he cared for the quiet young woman, there had been no excitement nor true sense of attachment in their relationship.

                It was untrue to say that he did not care for his old student, but there had been no fulfillment as he had heard described by other Masters. While he had cared for Depa, there had been a sense of duty with her that he did not experience when he thought about his boys. And yes, he considered both Obi-Wan and that blonde rascal, Anakin, to be _his._

                When he searched his feelings, there was nothing ill to be found, but it did ring as peculiar in Mace's mind. Attachment is forbidden--technically. But the truth Mace had come to believe in was that attachment without being willing to endure loss was the fallacy. A Jedi _must_ be willing to let go of those attachments when the Force willed, but the Korun Master did not agree that attachments were the problem.

                Ping. There went the door chime once again harassing him away from deeper thoughts. A lazy Force sweep identified the pair responsible for the intrusion and if possible, Mace's scowl deepened.

                "I'm coming." His voice came out raspier and perhaps a bit harsher than intended, but considering his alarm had yet to go off, Mace considered it possibly justifiable.  If only he were a few decades older and a claim of senility would be at least possible if not believable; only then could he refuse to answer the door. Perhaps if his eyebrows were a more distinguished grey?

                Not that it mattered, duty called and the Order would always serve.

                Idly he noted the absence of his padawans and made a brief probe of his bond with Obi-Wan. Without opening it further he could discern little save that the boy was in good health and content despite being nowhere to be found. Though that could easily be explained by eating in the Commons so as not to wake Mace. Rather thoughtful even if the endeavour had been a futile one.

                Pressing the door mechanism, the door slid open and his eyes immediately dropped to wear Yoda was leaning serenely against his stick with a bemused looking Master Yaddle standing a fraction closer than strictly necessary. Mace zeroed in on the pair for a moment before deciding he did not want to know and greeted his unwelcome guests.

                "Masters, is there something I can help you with this early in the morning?"

                "I told you Mace would be grouchier than a hungry wampa," Yaddle crowed with far too much cheer for such an early hour on such little sleep. The comparison Mace could suffer in silence for, after all, he had certainly been called worse in less fortunate diplomatic situations over the years.

                "So you did," Yoda agreed and stuck Mace across the shins with an alarming amount of Force strength and impressive bit of dexterity. Mace automatically stepped back to avoid the full Force of the blow and still grimaced as the blow smarted.  The troll chortled and bypassed him into his rooms presuming the invitation open.

                Master Yaddle huffed fondly, but waited for Mace's permission which he gave with a slight inclination of his head. Already he tallied another bonus in favor of old age: getting away with assault without an apology. Creaky bones were looking up!

                Allowing the door to slide closed, Mace skipped formalities and all but threw himself onto the nearest available surface, though he did sit upright and at attention.

                "May I ask what brings you to my quarters at this hour?"

                "It can wait," Yaddle waved him off and Mace literally vents his frustration into the Force and wraps himself in a shroud of serenity and counts backward a few ticks.

                "Indeed. Wise it may be to freshen up a bit." Yoda chimed in with that ever so annoying manner. "Wait for you, we shall."

                Were all of the members of whatever race and planet these Masters hailed from this agitating? Or did becoming an old geezer literally imply that one must torment the young? Not that Mace was particularly young, but it was hard to compete age-wise with someone that had several centuries on you!

                Mace, feeding off that blanketing serenity, disappeared without a word and made quick use of the fresher. It was amazing what a bit of hot water and clean clothing could do. Wrapping a fresh cloak around his shoulders, he fixed his lightsaber to his belt and returned to the front room where Yoda was cupping one of his old mugs with tea pleasantly wafting of herbal peppermint.

                Yaddle appeared from his kitchen and thrust a plate of sliced cheese and fruit into his arms before resuming her place on a cushion next to Master Yoda. Feeling almost guilty after seeing the plate, Mace dropped into a chair with a sigh, bit into a piece of fruit, and sighed in pleasure.

                "Your efforts are greatly appreciated," he murmured, biting into another juicy slice of guava.

                "It is regretful that we had to impose on you so early." Yaddle's comment mixed necessity and guilt with the platter perhaps being a slight apology that would never be voiced.

                "My behavior was churlish and I apologize for the lack of welcome." He chose his words with care, taking note of the paired nods of acceptance at his words.

                "Much on your plate, there has been," Yoda surmised before dismissing the matter with a clawed digit. "Support you we will. But much to discuss, we have. And little time. Perhaps too little."

                "Have you seen something?" All business, Mace abandoned the half-eaten plate and gave the pair his full attention.

                "Clouded. An impression of something dark and foul. Feel it I do, twisting the Force toward the dark."

                Master Yoda sounded so grim that Mace felt almost ill looking at the droopy eared elf. Even the irrepressible Yaddle looked disturbed by the claim.

                "Could this be related to the plots surrounding Newt Gunray?" Mace's mind raced to piece together a puzzle with far too few clues to put together. Premonitions had their use, but were limited in their effectiveness by how vague they could be. "Or is this related to the possible Sith Master that we have yet to locate?"

                "You know that we are fumbling in the dark here, Mace." Yaddle seemed displeased by that notion more than most. "We've had Knight Muln and Master Voss scouring the Galaxy for clues, but you know they have found nothing but whispers and no credible leads. We're going to have to face facts here. Our Council was blinder than a bunch of bats and arrogance has lead the Jedi astray. Whether this ill feeling is related to Gunray, the Sith, or something else entirely, it may be best to consider changing out tactics a bit. We're at a severe disadvantage with how predictable we all are."

                "While what you're saying may hold some truth," Mace picked over his words with care, very aware of the intense scrutiny he was facing. "The Jedi Order functions as protectors of the Galaxy. It is not so simple a matter to abandon our duties to prevent being predictable."

                "I would never suggest we forsake our sworn promises," Yaddle grumbled, taking a long sip of tea. "I simply believe the Order does not need to jump every time a request for assistance comes in."

                "Address the Chancellor's request, we must," Yoda shined a look of disapproval toward Yaddle and Mace could not rightly say he did not share the sentiment.

                "We have teams of Jedi spread to almost every corner of the Galaxy. A significant portion of our forces at the Temple are being deployed to investigate the Trade Federation _and_ ensure Gunray's security while awaiting trial. Even some of the sitting Masters are working to resolve this matter. And with the concerns for the safety of Republic citizens, the Jedi cannot ignore this."

                "I'm not suggested we do so." Yaddle threw her claws up with a resigned sigh and visibly sagged into her cushion. "I just feel we should be attempting new tactics that don't play into the enemies hands. Out of the box thinking. Ideally, we should have Master Voss leading this mission and not off haring around the galaxy looking for invisible clues."

                "New ideas have merit perhaps. Yes. Perhaps." Yoda sat up slightly and cleared his throat. "Your younglings...busy they were. Adventure in the lower levels."

                Mace wondered if Master Nu was in need of a fresh pair of helpers. The prickly librarian was a no-nonsense Jedi that could eviscerate anyone without batting an eyelash; if there was anyone that could send the likes of Master Yoda fleeing in the opposite direction, Mace had no doubt she would not tolerate recalcitrant padawans for even a moment.

                "I will arrange--"

                "For nothing." Yoda chortled, his eyes lighting up like a pair of stars. Mace found himself speechless as the elf looked on in delight. "Proud you should be. Young Obi-Wan used the Force to pinpoint other presences. Same thing I do when I meditate. Saw no harm in their presence. Impressed I was."

                "You caught my padawans getting into the Temple wreckage yard without permission and you're pleased?" Mace imagined he was a lenient Master, but he was rather aghast by Yoda's blasé attitude.

                "What's the fuss about anyways? Ever since Master Tydius passed away _eight_ years ago," Yaddle spat out the amount of time with just bordering on cynicism. "We offered the position to half a dozen individuals that all refused the job.  And since then we have accumulated a bunch of junk and useable parts that are not even being sorted or put to use. So if your boys are so interested, I say let them have it. Why make a fuss when  they're at least doing something with that scrap pile."

                Mace was incredulous and found himself in the rare position of trying to sway someone to his line of thinking. Yaddle never was one to restrain her opinion, but rarely was the Korun Master on the tail end of one of her tirades and it was a disconcerting place to be. It felt almost as if her words were laced with the faintest traces of Force energy however she managed that, he did not know.

                "Technically, those parts are Temple resources--"

                "So they are." Yoda looked back and forth between his old friends with a knowing grin. That old gimer! The older troll looked like he was watching a live debate that was waiting to see who would eviscerate whom. "Better use I cannot think of then useful to our next generation. An outlet Young Skywalker needs, hmm?"

                That was something Mace Windu could not deny because it was absolutely true. Anakin Skywalker was a disaster when he was bored. His meditation, even with Obi-Wan's patient coaxing, would serve the opposite intended effect when the boy was denied the ability to pursue his goals.

                "What do you suggest, Masters?" Mace touched his fingertips together in a neutral expression of interest. "Because I really do not believe a reward for breaking the rules is something I want to encourage. Obi-Wan may reign in the worst of Anakin's behavior, but he is obviously not infallible. Any proposals you have, I would deeply appreciate the advice."

                "Responsibility a fitting punishment, hmm." Yoda looked positively devious and it was rather easy to perceive the crafty diplomat beneath the veneer of the hapless, green troll. "Do Skywalker and Kenobi good, yes."

                 "You believe giving Anakin Skywalker control of the Jedi Temple's salvage yard is a good idea." It was not a question and Mace pretended not to hear the amusement in his own voice. "Very well then, I will inform them after dinner tonight. As you both have generously provided counsel, I shall abide by your suggestion despite my numerous misgivings. May the Force protect us all."

                "So dramatic." Master Yaddle sniffed huffily.

                "I learned from the best." Mace countered deftly.

                "How goes your bond with young Kenobi?" Yoda diverged from the lightness of conversation and drove right to the heart of the matter.

                Mace was hardly phased by the direct line of questioning but he found himself curious at the strangely sober look on both of the trolls faces.

                "My bond with Obi-Wan was deeper and stronger than my previous was with Depa." Mace took a quick swallow of tea before continuing. "But our bond diminished with the successful twin bond between my boys. Though recently I feel like some of that diminished strength has returned. Though I can't exactly say why."

                "As I expected," Yaddle looked utterly fascinated while the wizened Yoda merely murmured under his breath a spell.

                "Please explain." No less than a command.

                "Younglings...always so impatient." Yaddle grumbled. "What you believe altered your bond with Obi-Wan was in fact merely muffled. Your bond with Obi-Wan is perfectly intact and stronger than ever."

                That hardly made sense to Mace as there was a distinct amount of evidence leaning to the contrary. "I appreciate your insight as ever, but I believe your talents have fallen short of the actual truth of the matter, Master. While I am pleased to believe that time is deepening my bond with Obi-Wan...I highly doubt it will ever be as strong as it was."

                "But admit that stronger it is already, have you not?" Yoda interjected calmly and leaned forward with his ears flicking back in interest.

                "Certainly," he admitted it freely and without reservation. "I can even sense impressions of Obi-Wan's emotional state and communicate with him much easier, but it's hardly effortless as it was that first day."

                "But things are clearer now, hmm?"

                "Yes..." Just where were they going with this?

                "Mace, your bond with Obi-Wan was never disrupted." Yaddle was utter patience as she explained with the practice of an experienced teacher. "But Anakin's presence in Obi-Wan's mind muted your connection with your padawan."

                "Muted?" Mace had never heard of such a concept and his confusion must have been readily apparent.

                "Your relationship with Anakin was cordial at best meaning he was opposed to a deeper connection with you. It is my belief that Obi-Wan's mind was not able to connect with your own because Anakin's emotional state was against the connection. But as Skywalker's relationship with you improves, your connection with Obi-Wan is permitted to flourish as well."   

                "You're saying that because Anakin is comfortable with me, my bond with Obi-Wan is better?" Mace felt like a coltish initiate repeating the information back, but the idea was staggering as was the implications. "If Anakin ever chose to form a training bond with me, would the reverse be true?"

                "Naturally!" Yoda chimed in, rising from his cushion and shaking his robes about his thin frame while Yaddle joined him in standing. "Interesting it is. Makes an old Master wonder many things. More importantly though, something to tell you, we have."

                What else could there possibly be? "What is it?"

                "Master Gallia is picking up a returning Jedi Master this morning."

                "Who is it?" There was a tightness in his throat even as he posed the question.

                "Search your feelings and the answer obvious it is."

                Qui-Gon. For the first time in a long time, Mace truly did not know how to feel.

                Yoda trudged toward the door with Yaddle at his elbow, the female troll turning to look back once.

                "May the Force go with you, Mace. Guard your younglings."

                The Masters vanished and Mace took a moment to gather his thoughts as he sunk to his knees and automatically fell into a meditative pose.

                Qui-Gon was arriving: imminently.

                There was no sense in rehearsing what he was going to say, but Mace would be ready. Obi-Wan was strong and his doubts regarding Anakin's character had been all but erased when confronted by the protectiveness resonating in the Force around Obi-Wan. Whatever happened, they would be ready.

                _Old friend, I've changed without realizing it and I fear what that means for our friendship. Even when you defy the Council again and again, I have spoken in your defence because I believed in you. This time I can no longer do so._

                First, he would contact Depa and ask for her to meet them during saber practice. The rest, he would figure out as it went.

                _I hope you understand, Qui-Gon. I hope you can see that you have wandered off the path before it's too late._   

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~

                Anakin's face had all but vanished behind a slowly shrinking stack of pancakes doused in some sort of dark fruit that Obi-Wan was eyeing warily for potential splatter. There would be no way of avoiding a permanent stain if so much as a drop fell onto his padawan whites. Anakin's robes may exist in a semi-permanent state of greyness from mucking around with tools, but that certainly did not mean that Obi-Wan had to resign himself to the same fate.

                "So good!" Anakin exclaimed before stuffing another heaping forkful into his mouth; the redhead gripped his tea mug and chugged another sip before daring to nibble a bite from a single morning pastry he had selected.

                His best friend had been quick to fill his plate at every meal as if it might have been his last day on Coruscant. Obi-Wan may have felt put off, but flashes of memory from the blonde had put an end to anything he had initially intended to say. A boy spending days deprived of food as punishment for some minor indiscretion or being handed a plate empty save for a meagre helping of gruel in a Hutt's kitchen. Obi-Wan had understood right away as he lived through the pain of an empty stomach and sleepless nights shivering beneath too-thin rags with a skeletal frame.

                So Obi-Wan never said a word about Anakin's oversized helpings or that peculiar glint in those blue eyes as his friend stared at leftovers with a keen, narrowed gaze. So he did what little he could do and spirited away snacks for later and pretended not to notice the relieved sag in his friend's body when he found a plate of treats on his desk later.

                Food was a mental security blanket that Obi-Wan imagined would ease over time. Besides, the extra intake would do wonders providing energy for all their physically demanding courses--an idle padawan had never existed.

                "Good morning Padawan Skywalker! Padawan Kenobi!" The curly haired boy from yesterday appeared balancing a tray carefully as he stood like a hopeful puppy waiting for a response. "May I please join you?"

                Feeling Anakin's interest, Obi-Wan smiled genially and gestured to the seat opposite them with a deft flick of his wrist.

                "You don't have to be so formal," Obi-Wan chided gently and the dark haired boy flushed utterly pink. "It's He-Lo, right?"

                "You remembered?" There was awe on the pint-sized wonder's face and it made Obi-Wan feel ancient despite the less than two year age gap between the two of them.

                "We met you yesterday and your name is so weird we really couldn't forget it even if we wanted to." Anakin threw out after swallowing another large bite.

                "I suppose it is different," He-Lo ignored the sleight and tucked into his breakfast at a much slower pace than Anakin. "But I'd rather stand out than be ignored forever."

                Obi-Wan eyed Anakin speculatively before watching the blonde give a sharp nod, all trace of meanness receding from the bond.

                "You might be right about that. Who is your Master?"

                The cat-eyed boy choked and ended up dribbling some juice onto his omelet in a way that turned Obi-Wan's stomach, though Anakin's bark of laughter tipped his interest.

                "Ugh, sorry." The Noorian was redder than tomato and looked desperate to hide himself in his napkin.

                "Happens to us all." He offered gently. After all, it was certainly true.

                "R-right. Of course!" The little guy rebounded marvelously after being sprinkled with a bit of praise. Obi-Wan felt a little bit perplexed by the behavior and wondered if the oddities were racial rather than age appropriate. He could hardly remember behaving so erratically...ever.

                "Sooo?" Anakin lead the boy carefully.

                "Oh! Right!' He-Lo squeaked. "I'm just an initiate for now, but I've got lots of time before I need to worry. Just turned eight after all and it's almost unheard of for a Jedi to take on an apprentice so young."

                "I guess working with someone too young would be hard," Anakin tried to look agreeable but Obi-Wan knew better.

                _'They have a cut-off, don't they? That's what happened to you before?'_ Obi-Wan had never heard the undercurrent of rage burning just beneath the surface of his friend's thoughts and he felt helpless.

                Reaching out mentally, he wound his consciousness around Anakin's until a foreign presence would have been unable to fully deferentiate either of them as separate.

                _'You know I don't remember it. Mace filled in the gaps somewhat, but that isn't me. I can't be affected by what I can't remember.'_

                _'It's wrong!'_ Anakin whispered volatilely and the Force answered his displeasure by thrumming discordantly. _'They take you. They raise you. And what? They have a popularity contest that ends with throwing out the losers? It's wrong!'_

                "Yeah!" Oblivious to the private conversation going on, Jaret continued to ramble on and on. "I actually would really like to go into Force healing! Or I guess scholarly stuff could be okay, but I want to help people. Of course, I'll have to wait and see what the Force wills."

                _'Give me a kriffing break.'_ Anakin's mental grasp on Obi-Wan is almost painful but he endures it while his friend rages onward. There is some comfort to be taken that Master Mace is not capable of hearing Anakin swear. _'Whoever gets picked is hardly the will of the Force. It's a damned popularity contest. What a load of bantha fodder.'_

                "Padawan Rhi said you're a quick learner," Obi-Wan entered the fray with the diplomatic flair that only a Jedi's apprentice might have under the strained circumstances. "So I have no doubt that you will be chosen by a Master that is equally fortunate to have you in their life."

                "Ah the midget we'll be just fine. Morning boys." Anakin's antagonist plopped himself into the seat next to Ani, causing the blonde to puff up like an explosion in slow motion. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to call out a warning when the Kiffar youth swatted the blonde. The gesture was _probably_ intended to be friendly, but Obi-Wan's dreams of a quiet, civil breakfast were shattered as chunks of Anakin's breakfast were gagged up as the blonde turned a purplish color and choked on a large piece of hotcake.

                "Don't forget to chew, Skywalker." Naoe Rhi drawled condescendingly as he tossed a pad onto the table and promptly turned his attention to the nifty device.

                "Good morning, Naoe." Curly-top exclaimed, ignoring the hotcake incident, with a bashful grin which was returned with an affirmative grunt.

                Obi-Wan was not sure if he should feel concerned by the hearty dose of hero worship the younger boy was aiming at the table's newest occupant, but that hardly seemed noteworthy when Anakin's Force energy spiked in a dangerous way.

                "What in the Sith-hells is wrong with you?!" Anakin erupted, turning the full fury of his attention to the boy next to him. "You pick a fight with me yesterday, spew some line of garbage about rivalry, and now you're bothering us again today. What. Do. You. Want?!"

                "Already told you." The Kiffar frowns at his tablet before zeroing in on Anakin's face like he was inspecting him for faults. "You're not hard of hearing are you?"

                "Of course not! You're the one who isn't listening." Anakin snapped angrily and Obi-Wan leaned toward the seething friend and imposed on Ani's personal space with a light touch and a Force hug.

                "No. I just told you that I didn't care what you thought." The Kiffar looked as cool as a clam and Obi-Wan looked on in horror.

                "I think Padawan Skywalker is wondering why you're interested in him," He-Lo  interceded, looking uncertain yet so hopeful in a puppyish way.

                "Ah, if that is in fact the case, then I can say that I admire Skywalker's tenacity and believe his determination to be similar to my own."

                The other boy resumed scanning the tablet while Anakin had all but frozen like a statue in his grasp, his anger eroding to puzzled shock and confusion. Obi-Wan held his breath and sighed in relief when the flux of Force energy settled with a final, disturbed murmur and his best friend gave him a thankful mind-nudge in return.

                "You admire me?"

                Obi-Wan should have known that a little flattery would be enough to butter up Anakin for a nice ego-stroke leading to positive thinking. Sometimes his friend was far too predictable.

                "Hardly, your existence has been one of hardship and uphill battles from birth until your recent discovery." Naoe pronounced with little to no emotion as if he were discussing the cycles of mitosis or otherwise something dull. The Kiffar did turn away from the tablet a moment and match Anakin with a gaze that for once was devoid of any teasing or taunting. If anything, the redhead was taken aback by how utterly sincere and honest the other boy appeared to be. By his senses, Anakin was similarly shocked to disbelief by the impersonal address to his former existence as a slave. "I have considered developing friendships over the years, but found myself disappointed by pettiness and unworthy behavior in many of my agemates. After you arrived, I watched you. I watched them interact with you and treat you as a separate entity. As time passed and you didn't give up, I became impressed. You have never given up and refused to show any weakness despite the hostile environment you found yourself in. You have a considerable amount of gall and I admire you for that. By measuring your mettle, I can test myself against someone worthy. _You_ are worthy. And for these reasons, I have decided to befriend you and name you as my rival."

                Gobsmacked, Obi-Wan gaped at the Kiffar boy who had not struck him as the most vocal or the nicest of individuals and somehow felt like he was the one lacking intelligence and seriously in need of a change in perception.

                _'He's telling the truth.'_ Anakin's words are shaky, reflecting  his mental state that was emotionally compromised by the high regard of a peer. _'He has to be crazy.'_

                _'Undeniably,_ ' Obi-Wan agreed affably, but felt a true shimmer of joy bubbling just beneath the surface. _'But if he were lying, the Force would indicate so. Crazy or not, he means what he is saying.'_

                Anakin was not the type to discuss his feelings freely even if he both these boys seemed trustworthy. So he watched the blonde swallow, blink a few times, and ball his hands into fists before exhaling shortly.

                "Well, you better get ready for me to embarrass you in Jericho's class later." Obi-Wan flourished a smile at Anakin's response, sure that it would please the other boy greatly.

                "Chosen One or not blondie," Naoe slipped his pad away and shot Anakin a feral grin. "I'll trounce you."

                "We'll see about that. Want to head to class earlier and have a rematch?"

                "You're on, Skyguy!"

                "Ugh, that's a lame name. Don't call me that!"

                "Can I watch? Please? I brought bandages if someone needs me to patch them up!" Their smallest companion--maybe new friend--mustered with excited desperation that was like the runt of the litter desperate to keep up with the bigger pups. And those cat eyes turned to plead with him desperately. "Obi-Wan, please?"

                It had been a rocky beginning, but all the indications for potential were present. It was far from perfect, but somehow they had wrangled a few friends.

                "Sure, He-Lo. Maybe we can try a rematch to work on some skills too. We don't want these guys to leave us behind, do we?"

                If the kid could have exploded, he probably would have he was wriggling from so much enthusiasm.

                "You bet! That would be amazing! Thank you so much! Can we go?"

                Like a puppy.

                Still, if everything appeared so good... why did Obi-Wan feel like something was about to happen?

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Qui-Gon outright turned down the offer of 'assistance' in getting off the aircraft. More than one crewmember shot him painfully concerned looks as he limped his way off the craft. The looks of pity when he staggered heavily were worse.

                A Jedi Master was not a title for the idle. One did not obtain it from pretty spars, fancy diplomatic affairs, and intellectual prowess alone. Being a Master meant that Qui-Gon had gone to hell and back and willingly returned to the fire. A little pain--a considerably great deal of pain from a should have been lethal injury--was just one more trial to endure.

                Perhaps Yoda would have called it pride, but Qui-Gon refused to take the offers of assistance because it would mean he had lost something integral to his being.

                When he finally took a first painstaking step onto the Coruscant tarmac, Qui-Gon Jinn embraced the welcoming hum of the Jedi Temple that resonated with the proximity of Force users and clung to the sensation like a child reaching for their mother. It was a bittersweet welcoming; the Force sang for him, but there was a lingering..peculiarity that struck him as odd. The Jedi-Master banished his misgivings and forced himself to focus on the present. He was not about to become a blubbering fool that came credence to the Unifying Force.

                With stiff arms, he wrapped his cloak a little more firmly about his shoulders as a hint of chill settled into his bones. Already, he sensed a familiar mind reach out and brush his own with the lightest of touches--just enough to raise his awareness to the other's presence.

                "You look like you need a one-way ticket to a bacta tank." Master Gallia welcomed him with an expressionless gaze though those radiant blue eyes had an edge of disapproval. Not that it concerned him, Qui-Gon was no stranger to disappointing his superiors.

                "With as much times as I've spent in one, I don't think additional time will be doing me any favors." Qui-Gon retorted without care for the lack of respectful address and could care less when the Tholothian arched a brow in his direction.  Qui-Gon merely returned the look with a wan if cheeky look of his own.

                "Very well, Master Jinn." Master Gallia's tone was dry and there again was something unreadable in the woman's eyes. While they had shared meals together frequently and even crossed sabers a time or two, Qui-Gon would never have said he was close with the Tholothian Master. Would not have even labelled the woman as friend. Unfortunately that put him in the uncomfortable position of being out of the loop with no clear method of attack. Oh well, he faced more frustrating odds than this.

                "I apologize for my lack of decorum, Master." Qui-Gon managed a slight bow and used his connection with the Force to channel away the worst of his pain from the maneuver. It was a necessary evil if he wanted information and a little deference could earn a lot of forgiveness in his experience. "I'm sure you must understand that the trip from Naboo was exhausting and you accurately surmised my recovery is nowhere near complete."

                "Your apology is accepted, Master Jinn." Once again, he could not get a read on the Master as she hid behind the veil of formalities that made dealing with the Council forever frustrating. "On behalf of the Jedi Council, I extend our felicitations on you survival and wish you to know that a formal accounting of your mission is not required until you have recovered to a more satisfactory level, though you will be required to have an informal accounting as soon as time permits."

                Behind them, the crew from the cruiser was bustling about relocating cargo containers and shooting the two Jedi unsubtle glances as they lingered longer than strictly necessary before slowly vacating the landing platform.

                "I thank the Council for their understanding and your greeting, Master Gallia." Qui-Gon's injuries were smarting again and he looked hopefully toward the parked transport that would return the two of them to the Temple. "With your permission, Master, may we continue our discussion as we return. I am quite eager to be back after this extensive absence."

                "Not at all." Master Gallia turned and was at his side with a powerful motion that she wrapped a Force enhanced arm around his back and he nearly jumped at the startling press of Force healing energy flowing out of her and into his back. "Shall we?"

                "What?" Qui-Gon snapped his jaw shut at the trace of amusement that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared on Master's face and did not bother concealing his gratitude. "Definitely. Thank you for your intervention."

                "Unnecessary," the Master waived off his thanks curtly. "It is but a temporary measure, but it should be enough to numb the pain for a while."

                With Master Gallia's assistance, climbing onto the small transport was only mildly taxing and his abdomen seemed to jar less.

                "May I convince you to visit the infirmary before I take you to your rooms?"

                "Whether I visit the infirmary or not, Vokara Che will track me down eventually so I see no benefit in such a visit." Qui-Gon saw no reason to be dishonest and even though Adi oozed disapproval, he hardly felt inclined to deviate. "Though if you could point me in the direction of Obi-Wan and Anakin, I would be thankful."

                "You cannot mean to look for them this morning?" Master Gallia seemed oblivious to her shocked outburst, merely staring at Qui-Gon as if she had never seen him before. "You're walking around like an arthritic old man. You must rest. I'm sure something can be arranged for you to meet up with them tomorrow."

                "No," he deflected her protests, ignoring the scream of the healing wound to his gut as he gestured toward his torso meaningfully and carefully noted how unsurprised Gallia looked to be. "I have been purposefully kept in the dark about something related to Obi-Wan. Knight or not, I raised that boy and I'm going to see him. And Anakin, while undeniably self-sufficient, needs the attention and care of a Master and not just endless class work. I'm going to see both of them and I'm going to find out what exactly Mace and the rest of you are keeping from me. So even if I never see that bed for the rest of the day, I'm going to find those boys."

                "Well, it would seem your time away has done nothing to improve your runaway tongue, Master Jinn." Adi remarked dryly. "The Force seems to agree that stopping you is inadvisable. Very well then. I know that Skywalker is having  his first session with Mace this morning in lightsaber combat. And wherever he is, Obi-Wan is certainly nearby. "

                "Mace is teaching Anakin?" That seemed rather incredible and highly unusual for another Jedi to work with an another Jedi's apprentice outside of classroom drills. Though Qui-Gon did suppose that Mace had promised to look after him while he was indisposed. Certainly he would have to thank his old friend for putting time into Anakin's training. And it might just be what the doctor ordered; seeing Anakin learning his first katas was sure to be an inspirational sight.

                "Be patient. Meditate while you can. There is little time before we disembark."

                "Your advice is sound, Master."

                Slipping easily into a Force-trance, Qui-Gon washed away the pain and the excitement of the day. Soon enough he would be reunited with the two boys that made life worth living and all would be as it should.

 

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                _'This is hard.'_  

                _'You're whining like a little girl.'_ Obi-Wan retorted, but kept the bulk of his attention focused on the deceptively flash motions of Master Billaba as she stood poised before him with a training saber extended in a perfect defensive cross.

                Master Windu had picked them up straight after Master Jericho's class. Already exhausted, they had gamely followed him to a training yard where Master Billaba had been patiently awaiting them. And they had paired off and set to work. Work that was becoming more and more difficult to endure after al already harsh day doing a series of push-ups and squats and lunges. Though it had been pretty funny to watch Anakin and Naoe have a wall-sitting competition.

                "Your arm positioning for this kata is perfect, Obi-Wan." The woman's voice was patient and melodic as she abandoned the kata and moved to adjust his hip. "But you need to watch your legs. You keep overcompensating and losing your center. If you lose your center in Soresu, you've lost the fight."

                "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan adjusted the position and pretended not to feel his padawan braid stick to the side of his cheek or the way his uniform reeked a little too strongly.

                "Soresu is a stance that requires patience and commitment, but I do believe it may suit you incredibly well."

                "Thank you." Obi-Wan felt his ears pinken and he shot the Chalactan a thoughtful glance and risked a more personal query. "Did Master Windu teach you Soresu?"

                If the Master was taken aback, it did not show. Rather there was a fond, quiet look as the imposing woman dropped into a crouch and stared at him with a peculiar longing on her face that Obi-Wan found oddly perturbing.

                "When I was his padawan, Master Windu taught me the first few katas of each form and ordered me to practice them until we found something that complemented me." Depa seemed thoughtful as she studied him and Obi-Wan did not bother hiding how interested he was to hear the tale. "It took me weeks and I think Master Windu truly despaired for a time. But finally I settled on Soresu because it was the opposite of what he specialized in."

                "What do you mean?"

                Depa pointed to where Anakin was holding his lightsaber in a mirroring posture to Mace on the other half of the training yard. The blonde had paused a sweeping blow while Mace stepped behind to correct the angle of his elbow slightly.

                "Vapaad is a powerful form of Jedi combat and a true Master in it will know no equal while Soresu is a graceful series of defensive blows that can grant the most perfect form of saber defense." Depa trailed off and Obi-Wan felt his nose wrinkle as curiosity niggled into his brain.

                "But what about the specialization?"

                Depa reached out and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair in an affectionate motion that had the redhead freezing in place and staring at the soft look in the woman's eyes. "I specialized in Soresu because Vapaad is the sword that uses offense as the only defense. I wanted to be his shield since he wouldn't have one."

                Exactly what the dark haired master was implying was absolutely staggering and Obi-Wan breathed in sharply.

                "You wanted to protect him." Obi-Wan knew he sounded awed, but learning a form of combat to protect someone important seemed...incredible and above and beyond in levels of dedication.

                "Yes, but Mace Windu never really needed me to protect him." There was a sorrow there that reminded Obi-Wan of a half-healed scab being torn away leaving a wound fresh. It made Obi-Wan uncomfortable and he leaned toward his master's old apprentice and wrapped his arms clumsily around her shoulders.

                There is a moment of surprise where he is certain the both of them stop breathing, but then Depa Billaba wraps her arms around him and even though the contact is brief, it's warm and comforting and it reminds him of Anakin's memories of his sad-eyed mother that he left behind.

                "I'm sorry." He has no idea what he's apologizing for, but Obi-Wan wants to feel less useless and maybe feel like he is with whatever this strange occurrence really means.

                "I'm glad that I insisted upon helping with your saber training." She said instead and she is pulling away and shaking off her robes. "You are a kind child and a pleasure to teach."

                "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan felt himself flush again despite his sweaty state. "But why did you want to help me?"

                "Why indeed." Depa smiled softly and Obi-Wan can only compare it again to a mother's fondness. "Mace will be in charge of training you for the most part, but I felt it was the least I can do to set your foundation in Soresu up right. No sense in letting him muck it up."

                "But," the redhead feels it is only right to defend his Master who already spends so much time with them. "I thought you said he taught you."

                Depa's bark of laughter is sudden and boisterous enough to attract the attention of Mace and Anakin who look at them strangely before walking in their direction.

                "My old Master taught me many things," Depa raised her voice enough to carry to the other occupants of the room. "But a master of the Vapaad is perhaps the most unsuitable for developing a foundation for Soresu. Master Windu did teach me some of the opening katas, but it was not until Master Yoda corrected my stances that I truly excelled in the defensive art."

                Obi-Wan would _never_ accuse a Master of speaking falsehoods, but it seemed so out of the realm of possibility for Mace Windu to not be familiar with Soresu. Although, Obi-Wan thought critically, she had not exactly implied Mace wasn't familiar with Soresu, but she had all but said that his expertise was not focused in that area.

                "What lies are you telling my padawan, Depa?" Obi-Wan was relieved that his Master seemed bemused rather than upset.

                "None at all." Depa seemed a little quieter, but still playful. The trio coolly eyed Anakin who was rubbing his backside and looked ready to spit curses. Obi-Wan did not miss the smug look on Mace's face when the blonde did the opposite of the expected and withheld his verbal diatribe. "Are you ready to swap, my old Master?"

                _'I see what you mean by 'not' getting your ass kicked.'_ The redhead could not help but tease his best friend.

                _'Vapaad isn't easy. I'd like to see you try it.'_ Anakin for once sounded completely serious and Obi-Wan got the impression that Anakin was mesmerized by the challenge rather than deterred.

                _'I'll pass thanks. I've had a wonderful spar with Master Billaba and I have an idea of where I want to go now.'_

                _'What do you mean?'_ Insatiable curiosity, but now was not the time.

                _'Later. I promise.'_

                "Depa, if you're willing I would like you trade apprentices for a moment." Mace addressed his old padawan and Obi-Wan felt fleeting melancholy hum in the Force before vanishing so quickly the boy wondered if he had imagined it. "Anakin's first kata needs work, but you're aware that working against an opponent can build ability faster than a bunch of repetitions. And while I know you are my senior in Soresu, I'd like to address a few things with Obi-Wan too."

                "My pleasure." Depa nodded once before placing a tender, coaxing hand on Anakin's shoulder and guided his friend to the side and addressed the blonde in low tones.

                "Master?" Pouring his attentiveness into his body language, he straightened and blinked up at much taller man.

                "What do you think of Soresu?"

                Nodding thoughtfully, he settled for honesty since he was still arriving at a decision. "I prefer the motions of Soresu. They felt natural and I can't really explain better than it felt right. And I really like the idea that Master Billaba brought up in regards to Soresu. Anakin and I are supposed to be some incredible team and...I understand that. I seem to always know where he is now and if we can learn to fight I think I would like a style that complements his."

                "You're sure you aren't just saying this because you feel you must choose Soresu? I'm  pleased to instruct you in any style you wish to study. And this is not a decision that needs to be made today."

                "I know all of that, but there is something I wanted to ask you about."

                It was a gamble, but Obi-Wan felt sure that if anyone would understand, it would be Mace.

                "You can speak to me about anything." As Obi-Wan had come to expect of the man, Mace dropped to his knees so they were easily face to face.

                "If I choose to become a disciple of Soresu, would it be possible to use two lightsabers?"

                To his credit, his Master did not show any surprise but merely looked thoughtful and interested.

                "While duel wielding is not a discipline that many in the Temple are capable of mastering, I would support you if you wanted to learn to do so," Mace responded finally, with a stern cast that emphasized how serious his Master was taking his question. "You would have to adapt many of the katas for the purpose of including a second weapon. And I would require you to master a one-saber defense as well. Duel-wielding is a significant obligation and requires diligent practice taken from much of your own personal time. Consider the matter carefully and if you choose to pursue this course of study, I will do everything in my power to see you reach your full potential."

                Sometimes Master Mace really demonstrated how awesome he was. Instead of battering Obi-Wan down and asking him a thousand questions, the man outlines the answer and leaves it to Obi-Wan to make the choice. Was this typical of a Master? Somehow the redhead really doubted it. Somehow he imagined that most Masters preferred influencing their proteges one way or another. Mace...always seemed to present the options and let him decide.

                "Thank you, Master." Feeling thankful and a touch emotional, he lifted his training saber and slid into a proper Soresu stance and kept watch on his center. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to do my best to take you down now!"

                "Do your best, imp!"

                Master Billaba's voice was faint in the background along with the crackle of crossed training sabers. Obi-Wan performed a few determined, arcing blows and parried a few set of basic strikes from Master Windu who paused them now and then to correct an overstep here and positioning there. Overall, it was shaping up to be an amazing morning and he was rather looking forward to seeing their new friends at lunch hour.

                "I had no idea you enjoyed teaching, Mace." An unfamiliar masculine voice called from off to the side.

                The sparring pairs halted and Obi-Wan watched his Master slip into an impassive countenance as he looked toward where Master Gallia stood supporting a hunched man who was staring toward where Depa and Anakin were practicing.

                More interruptions? Not again. Two days in a row and Obi-Wan was beginning to believe they were never going to have a normal day. Then the redhead felt a bout of shame for being so selfish. For all he knew, it was something of grave importance.

                _'Obi-Wan. You are my padawan no matter what. Don't be afraid.'_ Mace words in addition to the arm that was wound protectively around  his shoulders was enough to set off various mental alarms.

                _'Master...'_ Obi-Wan fumbled about vaguely until his hand is gripping a fold in Mace's cloak like a lifeline and it is all the more telling when his Master permits him the undignified act.

                _'It's him...I thought I would be happy to see him...'_ The implied ending was like a bucket of freezing water to Obi-Wan's mood. _'It doesn't matter. Don't worry, Obi.'_

                The reassurances were not reassuring.

                Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Former master of his not-self. What was he supposed to do? He had imagined this confrontation a thousand times, but that did not make him feel any more prepared? What was he supposed to say?

                Obi-Wan doesn't remember crossing the room or if anything is said, but suddenly they are all there. Depa appears noticeably stiff without the grace the Chalactan had demonstrated during their match as she stood like an uncomfortable spectator at a speeder crash. Master Gallia was unreadable but if Obi-Wan was pressured to gauge the Master's mood, he would say grim fit the bill based on a Force impression of the woman. Mace was quiet beside him like a tall sentinel, but his hand was gripping his shoulder with gentle reassurance.

                Ani had moved to stand next to him and he felt a surge of fondness for his friend. Anakin nonchalantly invaded his personal space and crossed his arms with a Mace-stern look on his face and his arms crossed.  

                "Anakin you definitely look taller, come here and let me see you! It's been far too long." Master Jinn, now that he got a look at the man in person, was exuberant but definitely looked like he should be with Master Che instead of in their company. The hair had an unkempt look about it that Anakin's memory-Jinn did not resemble. The Jedi Master looked like he had lost a significant amount of weight and the lines of his musculature looked strained and weakened. All in all, he was a pale shade compared to the strong man from his vision. Again, a disappointment.

                To his further surprise, Anakin paused and looked to Mace for permission before moving; this was staggering because Anakin asking permission was like asking for the sun not to rise: it just did not happen.  But Obi-Wan was sharp to trace the look of confusion on Master Jinn's face after Anakin's little stunt to the deferential nod of acceptance from Anakin that came _after_ Mace gave his approving wave.

                "It's good to see you, Master Jinn." Who in the Temple was this and what had they done to his Anakin? Obi-Wan _knew_ Anakin could appear mannerly, but seeing it in action still succeeded at shocking the redhead even in these strange circumstances. "Should we assist you in getting to your rooms? You don't look well at all."

                "It's true that I've been better, Ani," Qui-Gon Jinn looked rather disconcerted by Anakin's attitude rather than pleased. If the irritated glances he was shooting Mace were any indicators, the irate master was placing the blame on Master Windu. "But I assure you that any discomfort on my part is eased in seeing you. And you, old friend, I owe you my thanks for looking after Ani for me."

                Such familiarity! In spite of himself, Obi-Wan felt his spine stiffen and he stepped forward boldly much to the astonishment of both master and best friend.

                "Don't call him that!" Everyone, Master Jinn included, was taken aback by his outburst. The man's azure eyes widened in comical disbelief, but Obi-Wan was not about to be cowed. "Anakin doesn't like many people to call him that. You may have played your part in bringing him here, but that doesn't give you the right to call him that!"

                Whether it was just backlash or the desire to feel liberated from his accursed memory of a life that was no longer his to claim, Obi-Wan couldn't say. But it did feel really good even if impertinence and rudeness were not traits to be proud of.

                _'Thanks, Obi.'_ Anakin's remark was quiet, but Obi-Wan could feel the amazed pride for _him_.

                "Very protective friend you seem to have made, Anakin." There was something keenly wrong with Qui-Gon's statement though it came with an overlay of amusement. "New padawan, Mace?"

                _'No kriffing way.'_ Anakin's disbelief simmered with anger.

                _'It can't be that. We've misunderstood. That's all.'_ That would just be...even for a man like Master Jinn. It couldn't be, could it?

                "Yes, he is." The Korun Master's non-informative reply must have unsettled Qui-Gon because he directed the full-force of that hawkish gaze toward Mace Windu.

                "Congratulations, old friend, though it seems he may be a bit more outspoken than I would have imagined. Well, I'll have Anakin come with me then. We certainly have much to discuss and catch up on." Obi-Wan sensed right away that Anakin already had a problem with that plan and Master Windu sensed disagreeable to that as well. "But Master Gallia mentioned that Obi-Wan would be around. Can you have him brought here?"

                Obi-Wan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing even while both his bonds seethed with outrage.

               

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...totally was editing this while watching Game of Thrones. If anything is noticeably awful, blame the Cersei Lannister.
> 
> Anyway, so, the meeting is a bit of a TBC moment. Sorry about that but it just happened that way and I thought... more impact.
> 
> Also, bad news. I'm going on vacation yay! Um so...I don't own a laptop so I'm guessing you guys can imagine where I'm going with this. Also, going away for five weeks. While this is yay for me, it means I won't be updating unless someone buys me a new laptop while I'm away. Fat chance of that happening. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from all of you because you all make my world go round. Though if I get a few hate messages for not updating while I'm gone, I totally understand. Anyway! best wishes, guys!


	9. Answers at last

                Obi-Wan's bubbly giggles overwhelmed the rising bout of irrational anger that had attached itself to Mace. Like someone connecting the itch to the insect responsible, the Jedi Master rejected the anger, expecting it to vanish. Alarmed, Mace drew up short when the emotion writhed like a living phantom; it--the living darkness-- twisted away from his Force presence and fled like a shadow from light. Disbelief stole over the Master and he traced the path of the retreating emotion that oozed poisonously for a new host.

                'I don't think so.' For a single instant, Mace Windu relaxed his control on his Force presence and merged with the Force, causing the other Masters to startle with alarm. No time to dwell on Qui-Gon's shout of inquiry nor the concern of the others, the Korun Master pursued the darkness like an avenger. Pressing outward with his senses, Mace extended his senses to send diagnosing waves over his boys; trace amounts of dark energy coated both of his boys like a glossy film, but a well of serenity emanated from the smaller boy that appeared to have repelled the darkness around himself _and_ Anakin who looked befuddled as the energy lifted away from his core being. It was working, but the darkness was still welling around them like a predator waiting for the prey to fall.

                Preparing for the clash, Mace willed himself to be an instrument of Force positive energy and dropped both hands to rest on his each boy's shoulder. Obi-Wan's laughter tapered off at his touch and he could feel Ani poking at his shields. Mace felt the moment they _saw_ with the Force, but set aside his younglings reaction and expanded his shields to encompass both his boys.

                There was a resistance in Anakin's mind for an instant and the Jedi Master pressed past the block--there would be time later to contemplate repercussions. Once he felt the connective threads of both padawans' minds sheltered in his Force presence, the Korun Master went on the offensive. More effective than a lightsaber, he battered the lingering darkness with a blade of pure Force energy.

                _'Master!'_ His young Obi-Wan called out with definite fear in his voice, matched by a another voice that grew like a rising crescendo. The negative Force energy roused like a predator and rallied again, but Mace simply readied himself again.

                _'Master!'_ Twin voices called out.

                Mace Windu offered no quarter. The Force both sword and shield, he battered away at the remnant of darkness. The darkened taint clung for a shuddering moment before succumbing to an end with a hiss and a dark whisper of malignant outrage.

                Depa and Adi had encroached into his personal space more than he was strictly comfortable with, though Adi shuffled back a step when he blinked at her quizzically to offer support to an alarmed looking Qui-Gon. Personally Mace thought his old friend looked shakier than a newborn krella with sweat visibly dotting his brow. Though he was dubious that his own appearance was any better than his pasty friend; Mace was openly panting against the strain of banishing that dark Force energy. How had he missed it? How could any of them consider themselves Jedi when they were so blind? Blind to the return of the Sith? And blind to the infiltration of darkness in the Temple that was the sanctum of their Order.

                _'Sith balls! What was that?'_ Anakin Skywalker: a Jedi with the most uniquely identifiable mind.  He wanted to apologize, but it would be a false apology. In his haste to protect his boys, Mace had not stopped to consider the possible consequences because protecting the boys was more important than fearing the outcome.

                Force, what a mess. There was no path left to walk except forward.

                _'I don't know.'_ Obi-Wan sounded unsettled and thoughtful all at once. _'But it felt angry. And it felt dangerous.'_

                "Mace, what happened?" Depa appeared genuinely uncertain and that had Mace sucking in a breath of disbelief. " I felt the Force and for a moment I thought I felt something--"

                "You couldn't feel it?" Mace dropped his hands away from _both_ his padawans and stepped into Depa's space, not bothering to account for how his old student took a few steps back in alarm. "You couldn't sense that ill-intent?"

                "I didn't imagine it then?" Qui-Gon's voice was hoarse with fatigue and Adi stepped close to slide an arm around the unresisting man, though the sharpness in his old friend's eyes remained. "What was it Mace?"

                "It was more than just a discordant note in the Force's harmony," Adi mused with an edge of tension as the tall woman tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I only felt sure I was not imagining the feeling when I felt the darkness react to _you._ "

                "There was somehow an active Force suggestion surrounding us," Mace made a sweeping gesture to include the two younglings and himself as he explained the phenomena. "It could be effecting more than just myself, but the fact that I was unable to detect this interference until now is troubling to say the least. The fact of the matter is, only a fallen Jedi or a Sith could have produced such an effect and I'm at a loss to explain."

                And unable to tell _when_ the suggestion was place was perhaps the most terrifying aspect of all.

                _"Sith!"_ Both boys were stunned into marked silence which Mace was thankful for.

                "If what you say is true, I believe the Council must convene immediately." Master Gallia spoke with a no nonsense tone and Mace nodded agreeably even as he was pinned like a bug by Adi's sudden ferocity. "I'll convene the Council, Mace. I think you and Qui-Gon have some matters to discuss beforehand. Especially now."

                The pointed look the pale-eyed Master extended to Anakin told Mace that the Tholothian woman was definitely aware that a second bond had taken place in an unconventional fashion. Well, at least his personal life was bound to keep the Temple gossip mongers happy for the next several weeks.

                "Your thoughtfulness and consideration is accurate and appreciated, Master Gallia." Master Windu remarked dryly and pointedly did not comment on the rising discontent collecting around his old friend like a bad odor. The two boys next to him were shifting restlessly and it was only a matter of moments before that unpleasant business would have to be addressed. "Qui-Gon, I would appreciate if you would allow Depa to walk you to your rooms." Mace lifted a hand up, stopping the other man before he could utter a protest, while the Chalactan obligingly moved to take the disgruntled man's elbow. "I promise that I will have Anakin _and_ Obi-Wan visit you shortly. I understand your reluctance to wait, but please be understanding of the fact that _you_ do not have all the facts at this time. And there are some things you deserve to hear from me before you meet with them."

                Qui-Gon was rigid with his body almost shaking from pure frustration; Mace sympathized, but there was nothing he could offer until they spoke.

                "Anakin, I _will_ see you later." No one could escape hearing the underlying demand in Qui-Gon's words and the desert boy nodded agreeably without a trace of his former anger. Mace had always admired his old friend's mulish disposition and seeing the wily character up to his old tricks was a gentle reminder that Qui-Gon Jinn may be imperfect, but he was at heart a Jedi that did his best.

                A rationale that had saved him time and again from punishment from the Council.

                After Depa quietly lead the injured man away, Adi Gallia approached bowed in a light gesture of respect.

                "May the Force be with you." It felt like a benediction.

                "And you. I'll join you as soon as I am able."

                Pausing only once to lay her hands on both boys shoulders, the Tholothian departed briskly around the corner with her robes sweeping behind her.

                The humor had fled his kids as abruptly as it arrived and it was a pair of stoic, sober-eyed padawans that were staring at him grimly. There was a time when such expressionless faces would have instilled a sense of pride that such younglings could project the ideal Jedi. It was almost unfortunate that his perception of the 'perfect' Jedi had been losing credibility. Today, it made Mace question whether the order truly had lost its way; the series of blunders since the beginning of the Naboo crisis to this very moment gave strong credibility to that very argument.

                But philosophical misgivings would have to wait...Obi-Wan was reaching for him.

                Automatically, Mace buried his concerns, crouched down, and made eye contact with his boys. What caught him off-guard was that it was _Anakin_ who reached him first. _Anakin_ who fisted an arm in the generous fabric of his robes and clenched hard enough for the hardy tunic seam to tear slightly. Unimportant: it was hardly an embrace, but the sentiment resonated louder than the blonde's ragged breathing.

                Mace initiated contact and tugged the sweaty blonde to his chest, paused when he felt the momentary resistance, and closed his eyes in relief when the boy fell limp before returning the hug ferociously strong. Obi-Wan came barely a second later and slotted himself perfectly next to Anakin until the trio formed a huddle with arms wrapped around everyone.

                _'You can both hear, me?'_

                _'Yes._ ' Mace was prepared for a battering onslaught of accusations, surprise, or at least some hurt. Which was why the quiet, unassuming response bothered him even more. _'Yes, I can hear you.'_

_'Yes.'_ Obi-Wan's voice echoed as strong as it had in the beginning when there was a single boy caught in his orbit. _'But-'_ And his youngest padawan's voice vanished as if it had been an illusion all along.

                Mace _could_ sense some confused flux of emotion, but Obi-Wan seemed to have a stronger connection--to be expected, of course. If the Master had not been watching for it, he may have missed the momentary reddening of Anakin's cheeks, Obi-Wan's raised brows, and the final widening of Anakin's eyes. Ah. A casual force sweep confirmed what Mace had imagined all along and the Master just shook his head at the extra layer of trouble this was certainly going to bring to his life. Clever padawan, well played.

                _'I presume you were able to establish a private link?'_

Identical sheepish expressions before the pair tucked themselves into his sides.

                _'I just... knew we could.'_ Obi-Wan's explanation was impossibly vague, but considering the boy's access to old knowledge, Mace was willing to let it slide. Besides, it was probably healthier if he allowed the boys to believe they had pulled one over on him. This time at least.

                _'Anakin.'_ He summoned the boy's attention and looked into those pools of calculating sapphire and felt another near lapse of composure for the regret he felt. No child's eyes should have to know so much.  Anakin Skywalker had been through too much, Mace did not want the boy to become just another statistic. _'Selfishly, I am pleased by the outcome in having you as my padawan. But I want you to know that it was not my intent to make that decision for you.'_

                _'I want you to teach me how to defeat that darkness. I don't want to be controlled by that.'_ The boy deflected and Mace was hardly surprised. Certain emotional topics were a challenge for the boy. And just perhaps the idea had more merit, but if he was going to be useful in teaching, he ought to brush up on the subject-matter himself.

                _'Oh Ani.'_ Obi-Wan betrayed no indication of irritation, only acceptance in its purest form.

                _'It's my pleasure rather than my duty to instruct you until the day you're ready for your Trials.'_ Mace replied simply. ' _And I encourage you to remember that the choice of a second master is forever open to you. My old friend can make egregious errors, but he is overall a good man that follows the will of the Force. Anyone can make a mistake, perhaps it's best we all remember that.'_

                Pulling away was difficult, but absolutely necessary with all that must be discussed with this grave breach of security.

                "Now, I imagine a trip to the fresher is not entirely outside the realm of necessity before your next class." His boys had the decency to look abashed as they adjusted the sticky fabric of their tunics with matching dismay. "After class, stop by Master Jinns's rooms. I believe it's something you both need to do."

                The acquiescing nods struck Mace as a bit too agreeable, but deliberately chose to chalk the oddity up to the day's events. And if his assumptions were wrong, plausible deniability had distinct advantages.

                "I would be happy to escort them back, Master." Depa's voice reached him at the same time her Force presence registered in his mind. His old appearance was always trying to be helpful and the rumpled state of her apparel made it apparent that she had returned in a hurry. Mace really ought to let her know how grateful he was for her gestures--perhaps later. "Master Jinn is awaiting your arrival, Mace."

                "Thank you, Depa." The woman straightened slightly and nodded with a pleased smile teasing the corner of her lips.  Returning his attention to the boys, he felt a moment of hesitation to leave Anakin at such a critical stage, but brushed off the notion when the blonde merely stepped closer to Obi-Wan.

                Two peas in a pod, the galaxy was going to be in serious trouble in a few years.

                "Boys, I know that a lot has happened, but go get cleaned up and I'll see you for meditation later."

                "And dinner too." Obi-Wan smiled crookedly, though Mace noticed the slight nod of agreement from his shadow.

                "As always, I'm at your service." The boys were instantly off, slipping around the corner and only Mace and Depa lingered.

                'Thank you.' Mace mouthed and he watched the Chalactan bob her head once before spinning and taking after his two troublemakers.

                Mace walked, at a pace that would have had the boys trotting to maintain, on the familiar route toward Qui-Gon's rooms. There was no reason to allow himself to feel apprehensive, but the Korun Master felt deeply unsettled just the same. Knowing someone for years did not necessarily facilitate a close relationship, but Mace had been intrigued by the intractable Master of the Living Force and had befriended him early into both of their careers. Not only was Master Jinn a demanding sparring partner that made a duel exciting, Qui-Gon could always be counted on to remove any monotony from too many hours in a Council chamber. And those engagements had translated to quiet evenings sharing a dinner in private quarters and occasionally playing a game of Coruscant Rough.

                Today was not a pleasurable engagement. Today, Mace needed his friend that debated philosophical tenants and bickered with him over what constituted a properly brewed tea to do something outside his normal scope of behavior. Qui-Gon needed to  sit down and actually listen. And Force, it would be a wonder if he succeeded, but failure was not an option. For his old friend...for Obi-Wan. For Anakin. Failure was _not_ an option.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After escaping Master Billaba's coddling, Qui-Gon Jinn limped into his quarters with a sinking sensation in his gut that exasperated his already tense mood. The common area remained as he had left it save for a thin layer of dust coating his furniture. The shelf in the corner holding various stones and memorabilia that both he and Obi-Wan had collected; an agate from a beach, a silver flute from a race that communicated solely through music, and a carved box gifted by an impressed dignitary when his apprentice turned twenty. The boot rack still held two spare pairs of his old padawan's footwear, but they too appeared untouched with flecks of dust blanketing the surface.

                Obi-Wan Kenobi was fastidiously clean and the opposite of lazy. What he was seeing hardly made any sense and the Force hummed in response to his agitation. Bypassing the kitchen, Qui-Gon used the hallway walls as a crutch and gimped his way to his padawan's room. It was hardly a considerable distance, but the Jedi Master was out of breath by the time he arrived.

                The doors to Obi-Wan's room slid open and Qui-Gon froze in the doorway. The room was spotless save for his apprentice's pad and a few knickknacks visible on the desk, but nothing was out of place. Even more alarming was the lack of Force impression in the room; in other words, no Force sensitive had been in this room for a considerable amount of time. It had been weeks since Obi-Wan should have arrived back and in that significant amount of time, no one had come to these rooms for anything. Nothing was missing except...Obi-Wan.

                Qui-Gon's mad-dash to the common area ended with a few staggered steps and stinging throbbing in his abdomen. Forced to cling to a chair, the Jedi Master used his Force connection to assist in depositing himself into the chair with minimal strain, gasping slightly.

                Why was his body so old? So weak? They had mentioned a Sith toxin infecting his apprentice? What had happened to Obi-Wan? And how had he possibly allowed it to happen?

                "Qui-Gon Jinn, I think you've allowed yourself to be miserable for quite long enough." Mace appeared miraculously at his elbow and quickly guided him to a chair. Qui-Gon was more than aware that he must present quite an unattractive sight, but merely gritted his teeth until a mug of tea was pressed into his hands. How on Earth had Mace made this so quickly? "I could sense your fear a hall away. Obi-Wan is just fine. You'll see him later today. You have my word."

                The knot in his throat ease somewhat, though it refused to loosen completely. Accepting the mug dubiously, he eyed Mace somewhat suspiciously.

                "Please tell me you didn't make me your disgusting swill?" The last thing he needed was a bout of nausea on top of everything else wrong with him.

                "Good to know your humor has not totally abandoned you, old friend." Mace dropped down, and breathing deep into his own cup. "But commissary tea is all I had time for. Even now, my time is limited."

                "From earlier?" Qui-Gon grunted thoughtfully. While he was impatient to hear about Obi-Wan, that dark Force suggestion was not something so easily ignored especially after the deadly combat that should have claimed his life.

                "The Jedi Council has been blind to many things, Qui-Gon." Apparently Mace was not mincing words, that may be promising. "We cannot ignore someone actively using the Dark Side of the Force. The Council has many changes to discuss that may alter how we operate in the coming days. We can no longer be complacent and we must act. But just what we intend to do remains a mystery. I am not gifted with a strong connection with the Universal Force, but perhaps Master Yoda will have foresight to provide counsel. But let us speak more of that matter when I have something more concrete to offer. Do you need anything for your discomfort before we discuss Obi-Wan?"

                "Blast the pain, Mace. Just get on with it!" Using the Force as a crutch erased the most unbearable aspects of his discomfort, but he a visit with that tyrant, Vokara Che, was beginning to feel inevitable.

                "Look, Qui-Gon." Mace looked positively pasty and the way the man toyed with the edge of his cloak instantly had him preparing for the worst. "I've puzzled over how to discuss this with you since our last exchange over and over, but the words never felt right. In fact, they still don't."

                "Then quit dancing around the issue like a Twi'lek slave girl and get on with it." Probably not his finest moment, but Qui-Gon's nerves were like a nasty cocktail of pain and anxiety at this point.  

                Finally, Mace sighed and pressed bloodless fingers together in a pose that his old friend adopted when he was under pressure and did not want anyone to realize it. Something told him an unfortunate encounter with the Sith was going to be the least of his worries.

                "You recall our discussion of a Sith toxin effecting Obi-Wan?"

                "Yes." Oh Force. Perhaps his old padawan had lost his sight. Definitely not an insurmountable obstacle for a Jedi, but not insignificant and--

                "The unexpected outcome was literally reversing the molecular aging process of your apprentice. Obi-Wan is a nine-year old padawan."

                Right. Okay. That did not make any sense at all and definitely not what he was expecting. How would his apprentice suddenly turn into a child? Unless there was a sophisticated cloning tool, but that would hardly just reverse age someone. And no Sith toxin is going to have positive side-effects. Though Qui-Gon supposed there was no accounting for unintended side-effects.

                The number one problem Qui-Gon was having trouble wrapping his head around is that the Force was backing up Mace Windu's absurd story, which could only mean it was only absurdly real rather than absurdly fake.

                "How?" He croaked.

                "We know very little about the Sith toxin and most of the components, that we were able to isolate, are of unknown origin. Regardless, Master Yoda and I arranged for Obi-Wan to be transferred back to Coruscant secretly. Due to the death of the Sith warrior you face, we felt that concealing Obi-Wan's survival was the best option for his safety. We are trying to keep the situation under wraps, but after today I can't say for certain how successful we have been."

                "Then what?" Qui-Gon felt utterly sick by the potential danger and oddly thankful that his old friend had refused his request for contact. The last thing he wanted was for harm to come to his padawan.

                 "Initially, our healers believed the physical changes would be too traumatizing and expected Obi-Wan's body to give out under the strain, but he didn't. In fact, after Vokara Che and her team stabilized him, the Council was  informed that there was remarkable lack of mental and physical trauma."

                "Then aside from the change to his body, he's alright?" Hope resurged, but rapidly diminished by his old friend's blank look. "There's something else...what is it?"

                "From what we can determine, the toxin has ran its course and is no longer present in Obi-Wan's body and he is in perfect physical condition. The true concern is that Obi-Wan's memory was effected by the process."

                "To what extent?" Qui-Gon does not bother concealing the dread in his voice; Obi-Wan is so much more than just a student. After Xanatos, the boy proved to be his salvation. The boy is what he always imagined a son would be like. Obi-Wan had been his greatest accomplishment and his loss is irreplaceable.

                "Knowledge based things are completely preserved. The boy still has an impressive degree of mastery of Ataru and linguistics among other talents." Mace replied informatively and carefully blank of emotion. "But Obi-Wan recalls nothing beyond his initiate years in the crèche. I'm sorry, Qui-Gon."

                Years together after a rocky beginning on Bandomeer and it was all lost? The words may as well have impaled him because he felt more helpless now than he did upon the Sith's scarlet saber. Rather than Anakin's face, Qui-Gon's thoughts instantly transferred to the boy standing next to Mace with that horrendous padawan buzz cut; that outspoken child that had borne a passing familiarity that he had dismissed outright. But now all he could hear was that amused laughter and those eyes that belonged to a boy--no, a young man like his son. A man that was as good as dead.

                "You're his Master?" There was no small amount of accusation. Practically an invalid or not, Qui-Gon was furious. "You're taking him from me!"

                "You relinquished your claim to him the moment you sought to claim Skywalker, Qui-Gon."

                The words hit Qui-Gon like a lightning strike in the darkness illuminating all that he had failed to see.  No wonder Anakin had not appeared to pleased to see him. No wonder the exchanges with Depa and Adi had felt far too uncomfortable to be strictly normal. Everyone believed he had abandoned Obi-Wan. That had never been his intention. Obi-Wan had been ready. Surely everyone must have known that. No one would really believe he would just give up Obi-Wan for the next great apprentice? Would they? The answer was obvious in the rebuke in the dark of Mace's eyes.

                "You of all people should know me better, Mace," he let hurt infuse every word full of bitter accusation. "I would never just walk away and abandon, Obi-Wan in a situation like this. And I refuse to just walk away now."

                "There is something else that you should be aware of, Qui-Gon."

                "What?" What now?

                "It's about Obi-Wan and Anakin."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Now that's more like it." Jango Fett crooned fondly, running a hand across some grade A spice and a sizeable amount of credit chips. "You certainly are speaking my language, friend. What can this humble bounty hunter do for you?"

                If the Sith Lord was offended by the familiarity of the hired help, the robed figure hardly showed it; though Jango suspected the old codger might have leered a bit, but it was hard to tell with the oversized cowl  that did little to conceal the glowing amber eyes.  And while the Sith may have been  purported to be evil fucks, Jango often wondered if his clients realized that dramatic, grim-reaper robes were not a requirement for being an evil dictator. After encountering dozens of "evil" personas over the years, Jango rather liked to consider himself something of an expert.

                Not that he particularly cared. Slavery. Drug trafficking. Big-shot assassinations. If the price was right, nothing was a deterrent. And besides, Jango had gotten into this line of work for thrills. Credits were easy enough to acquire with his skill set, just look at his new gig on Kamino. But chasing a rush was a magical moment that could not be satisfied by a mountain of credits. Even the latest foray into fatherhood with Boba did little to quench the adrenaline junkie. Which is how Jango had ended up in Coruscant at some dimly lit docking station meeting with some robed freak.

                "I'm interested in a pair of young Jedi padawans." The voice was shockingly a pleasant tenor that crept over his skin like sweet sugar. "I understand you're an expert in retrievals."

                "Jedi padawans?" That certainly brought back memories.

                And here was the possible answer to his backlogged desire. The greatest high of his life had occurred with his jet-pack on and a Jedi lightsaber whisking through the air, destroying his fuel coils and leaving him stranded on foot. Jedi powers, at that moment in time, sounded like the hokey stories of a space pirate that had been downing the hard stuff a bit too freely. To his astonishment and excitement, his pursuer destroyed his imaginings of a prostitute's ramblings about mystics and flashy swords and left him with an relentless opponent with very literal powers. After ducking into a bar to hide, he observed the Jedi charm one of the most hardcore spice dealers he knew into spilling his guts in a bar full of 'questionable' folk. And quick retreat turned into a mad dash he had been ill-prepared to handle; that long-haired, fucker raced the length of an alley in half a second flat and had nearly apprehended Jango in that instant had it not been for his own amazing reflexes and familiarity with the neighborhood. Most impressive--and most frustrating--was the telekinetic powers that could block exits, hurl objects, and Kriffing 'catch' blaster fire as he had made his escape. And so, Jango had taken it as a personal affront when that robed mystic had stolen his cargo and tarnished his perfect record after all the effort that had gone into achieving that perfect success. As a bounty hunter, all he had was his pride and his score-card and there would forever be a single loss. Most people would have felt pretty good about a near-perfect record and many had told him he should just be thankful he had not been caught.

 

                Many of the guys in his line of work muttered unfair and refused any jobs tied to the Jedi. To Jango, this was simply a test of his skills--an opportunity to prove that he could overcome everything those voodoo using pricks wanted to throw at him. The next time things would be different. Next time he would be the one giving chase to those Jedi bastards.

                "So, this job is all over a couple of Jedi brats?" It was hard not to be disappointed. Jobs that deliberately poked the hornet's nest was not the excitement he was looking for.

                "My interest in them is no concern of yours," the Sith-lord declared with that soft sleazy tone of voice that Jango associated with bigwigs used to getting their way. No sweat of his suit; this job was going to be impossible. "I simply wish for you to retrieve them."

                "How?" Jango scoffed. Crossing his arms, he slouched forward in his chair glared the creepily delighted looking pasty face. "People have been attempting to break into the Jedi complexes for years. You know how many have succeeded? Zero. The most damage that was ever successfully accomplished was a drunk speeder crash into the side yard a few decades back. Fatalities: zero.  You're asking for the impossible."

                "And here I thought you were the best." The subtle jab was barely tolerable with that smarmy grin from the man's eyes.

                "I am the best, make no mistake about that," he stood then, throwing his chair back against the wall before grabbing the case of spice and credits. "But this is a pittance of what I would charge for a job like that. The operation costs alone aren't cheap, old man. And I would need to bring in some extra sets of hands and coordination would--"

                "None of this will be a problem with the proper monetary backing," the snake interjected smoothly, gesturing smoothly. The click of booted heels and the squeak of a wheeled cart continued for a good fifteen seconds. Jango stared at the pleased looking Sith feeling like he had been out-manoeuvred like a child and disgruntled by that fact.

                When he caught sight of the credit containers, spice storage racks, and a package labelled 'experimental,' Jango knew he had been bought already.

                "I'm sure a dozen pallets just like this one may surpass your estimations, Mr. Fett. With half payment up front."

                The Sith had him by the balls and he knew it. Turning down this amount of profit even with him swimming in it from the Kamino job was just...plain stupid. Not that he could resist a chance to one-up the fancy Jedi bastards with their Force powers. This was just the challenge he needed.

                "Alright, your lordship," Jango shook his head, eyes still fixed on the outline of the weapons' casing. "I'm at your service. I can assemble a team and we can move against the temple in twelve days."

                "So soon?" The old man was surprised and Jango smirked. Even if it was just the once, he was pleased to have pulled one over on the old coot.

                "I am familiar with some schematics for a job that a previous client backed out of." It was a partial truth without mentioning the sleepless nights he had spent pouring over old blueprints and memorizing locations while praying that someday someone would give him an excuse to actually try out some of his ideas.

                "I'm pleased to hear it." Definitely pleased, but the old bat wasn't fooled by his excuses. Not that Jango cared; he was being paid to orchestrate a crime, not work for this windbag for eternity. "I'll arrange for the delivery within the hour, then?"

                "Nice doing business with you."

                "The pleasure is all mine." The black cloaked figure walked a few paces before turning, his glowing eyes radiating a sinister light. "I do warn you though, I do not tolerate failure. It would be wise not to forget that."

                If he were a lesser man, a threat like that might bother him. In Jango's case, he felt excited.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                They walked back to their rooms with their shoulders brushing and Obi-Wan was secretly grateful for the proximity. Seeing Qui-Gon Jinn in the flesh had been disconcerting, but seeing their Master fight off a dark force suggestion was...just a bit shy of terrifying. Anakin had not said a word verbally or otherwise and was deep in a brooding fit. The redhead had snooped briefly into Ani's mind and retreated from the warring maelstrom of thought without commenting.

                There was some amusement to be found from observing Master Billaba fret. Tension clung to the regal Master like an ill-fitting robe and it was hard to miss bony fingers tugging at her ebony braids every few moments in a gesture intended to relieve her agitation.

                "We're okay, Master Billaba." Obi-Wan aimed for reassuring, but seeing the flash of mortification cross the woman's face, he highly doubted any degree of success.

                "I just can't believe that he didn't recognize you!" Anakin exploded with an overdose of disbelief. "I mean, I guess you probably look a little different, but I saw you both times! You didn't look _that_ different."

                On a positive note, Anakin appeared to be worked up with incredulity rather than anger thanks to Master Windu's efforts. Obi-Wan figured it was the small things in life that he ought to be thankful for.

                "Ani, it really isn't that odd. I mean, I was surprised, but it probably never even occurred to him."

                "But he raised you!" Anakin continued his misdirected tirade of disbelief, providing a free show for some gawking classmates that Obi-Wan waved at awkwardly. "I'm telling you that my mother would never forget what I looked like. Never!"

                "Anakin," he snickered once before faking a coughing fit that Depa definitely hadn't bought for an instant before giving in and giggling. "The man met me when I was a teenager! I haven't hit puberty yet, but I'm sure that changes a person on some level!"

                "Oh like that really makes that big of a difference. I doubt anything noticeable happens except a voice change or whatever." Anakin was totally oblivious to Obi-Wan's subdued glee, continuing his lecture to the amusement of the masses. "Besides, anyone that can't recognize that face of yours is Kriffing-"

                "Skywalker!" Depa's scandalized outcry would be remembered for decades to come.

                "Yeah, yeah. I'll do an extra hour of meditation." Anakin just brushed it off and Obi-Wan groaned into his fist, just knowing they were going to be in for it later judging by the appalled glances being tossed their direction from all corners. Finally, the blonde appeared to sense Master Billaba's blank stare. "What?"

                "You do that extra hour, Skywalker." Depa moved ahead, clearly resigned and probably unsure how to handle Anakin. Obi-Wan could not really blame her, Anakin could be trying on anyone after prolonged exposure.

                "Obi-Wan," Anakin's voice had reverted to mild curiosity. "For the last few days I could sense that you were worried and upset about meeting Qui-Gon...what exactly changed? I've been trying to sort it out, but without...linking up fully I don't think I'm going to understand."

                "It's pretty simple, Ani. I'm not Obi-Wan...or at least, I'm not _his_ Obi-Wan."

                "I don't get it." Anakin scuffed his boot against the ground a little heavier as he tended to do when he was distracted and not paying attention.

                Aware of Master Billaba's continued observation, Obi-Wan responded plainly. "How can I hold the man responsible for not recognizing me when _I_ don't recognize the other me? That life may have had my name, but I don't have any memories for it. So...all I have are reservations based on a single event that I don't really remember."

                "I'm not sure I would be as forgiving in your place." Anakin spoke from the position of someone that had been hurt countless times and Obi-Wan could not fault his best friend for that.

                Tentatively, Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed the dry, cool hand of his friend. Waiting a second, he felt an answering squeeze.

                "But I _do_ know, Ani." His words were coaxing like leading a blind man in the dark. "Because the other Obi-Wan offered up his life to save Master Jinn. So, I kind of do know what the other me was thinking. Sort of."

                For a second Anakin felt very still, even his Force presence was oddly detached and frozen for a moment.

                "Do you think it's my fault that he gave you up.... you know, the other you?"

                "Now you're just being stupid. Some genius you are." Obi-Wan tugged on their paired hands and squeezed Ani's hand tight. "Seeing the man now, I don't think he had bad intentions. And I can't know why he chose to rescue you, but I know that you are not responsible for any of his choices. You don't blame me for your extra meditation hours do you?"

                "No." Anakin snorted a denial before his grip turned positively bone-shattering. "You know I don't."

                "So I can't blame, Master Jinn." The reply was simple, earnest, and he could have felt Depa's beaming approval from a mile away.

                "Guys! Ani! Obi!" A far too familiar squeaky voice screeched from down the corridor.

                "Oh no." Anakin blanched.

                "Run with me!" Before Anakin could utter a response, Obi-Wan synched their minds quicker than a hyperspace jump. Fueled on instinct, he tapped into their shared Force connection and wrapped it around their calve muscles and the ligaments. Coiling like a slingshot, the expulsion of Force energy propelled the duo outward and they were lunging forward with Force enhanced speed, Depa shrieking at them to stop, and both of them overflowing with a twin surge of joy.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Obi-Wan was nine years old. Mace had taken on _his_ boy as a padawan learner. Obi-Wan now had a Force-bond with Anakin Skywalker...who was consequentially also bound to his old friend. Obi-Wan did not recall their time together and that felt almost as painful as Qui-Gon could imagine it would feel to know that the boy that had been like a son to him had died.

                It was inconceivable. And it was also true.

                Vokara Che had finally left Qui-Gon after lecturing him harshly and forcing him to lie down for a thorough examination. The no-nonsense woman had stormed into his rooms and forcibly undressed him into infirmary grade robes and bundled him into a chair with terrible tea and a plate of nutrition cubes. Worse yet, the healer had eyed him like a recalcitrant initiate until he had consumed each and everyone one of the tasteless globs.

                Now he did not even bother glancing up when an unpleasantly familiar presence tested the boundaries of his Force senses.

                "Well, my old student. It seems the rumors were true for once." The aristocratic voice managed to sound entirely concerned and disapproving at the same time: a feat Count Dooku readily excelled at. "When I was told you had returned, I came to see you right away."

                And just what ulterior motive would his master have for visiting today? With any luck, it would remain a mystery and the man would take his leave.

                "What do you want?" Pretenses were for Jedi Masters that had not literally lost their entire world in a moment.

                "I never did manage to cure you of your dreadful impertinence, Qui-Gon." The elder man tsked, robes rustled momentarily before a hand dropped onto his shoulder.

                Shivering, Qui-Gon quirked an eye and glared upright to the audaciously dressed man that looked more fit for a soiree than visiting an old pupil.

                "I fear your headstrong nature has hardened you, Qui-Gon. You were my padawan and I can assure you that my concern for you is real and true. Your dismissive nature is offensive."

                "If I imagined you capable of being offended, then perhaps I would have chosen my words with greater care." Qui-Gon barely recognized the harsh bitterness seeping into his voice. "But we both know that I was your greatest disappointment. So then, Master, I ask again. Why are you here?"

                "Intemperate as ever." Rather than put-off, the silver-haired man appeared to enjoy Qui-Gon's irritation; there was a serpentine smile on Dooku's face that seemed to enhance the man's already prickly nature. How Dooku maintained such an even Force signature was a mystery for the books. "But I suppose I would hardly recognize you without smoldering resentment shining in your eyes as you glare at me. Though you know better than anyone that holding on to such emotions leads down a darker path."

                "You are hardly fit to lecture me." The words left his mouth and a great pressure stole over his body with a clammy, freezing touch that had the Jedi recoiling even as he continued with his tirade. "When you abandoned your vows, you turned your back on the Order. Master Yoda. Me. I will never understand why you turned your back on our way of life."

                "I think you could understand far better than you give yourself credit for, Qui-Gon." The tampering cold seemed to recede and his discomfort abated somewhat as he was curiously soothed by the timber of the older man's voice.

                "I could?" The question rolled off his tongue that felt thick as if he had imbibed a considerable amount of Corellian ale. "Doubtful."

                "Our relationship has never been conventional, but I was always fond of you Qui-Gon." That little boy that had grown up aping Dooku's every action savored the compliment like a starving man over a scrap. Even adults had certain vulnerabilities and Qui-Gon knew his own weakness to be that connection he had never really had with his Master. Even now...he disappointed himself by his own weakness. "And I really do believe that you could appreciate my reasons more than you are willing to admit."

                'Both of us are aging Force sensitives past our prime. Our youth has vanished and I failed to see how endangered I was until that fearsome battle with that Sith stripling; for once, Dooku may be right. My stamina as a Jedi is failing and it almost cost me my life. And it did cost me my apprentice. Or apprentices, maybe.'

                "What good are a pair of old men?" Qui-Gon wondered aloud as a parade of images taunted him with failures.

                The Force trembled for a moment, but Qui-Gon had gone deaf to all but his own suffering. Until a ringed finger touched his arm, jolting him out of his thoughts with a start.

                "Age is but a number," the man clad in the wealth of a nation smiled faintly before retracting his hand to caress the rim of his tea. "There is a great deal I accomplish, but I could do so much more if I had someone by my side. Someone that shares my goals. I know that you have no desire to live a simple life, cooped up in Coruscant growing ripe with dotage and endless meditations. You and I are not simple men. We have so much more to accomplish than succumbing to a number and fading into obscurity. Come with me, Qui-Gon."

                "I'm hardly in decent shape to be going anywhere." It was said half-jokingly and with a hearty dose of self-loathing mixed in.

                "Obviously not," Dooku tongue could have talked a Tatooine local into purchasing sand. "But I know what it feels like to believe there is nothing left and wanting to be useful. I'm offering you the chance to be useful again. Unless you really do long to lead meditation studies in the gardens as an instructor. If that is the direction you believe your future lies, I won't stop you."

                Each word put another hole into defenses that were buckling at the seams and for the first time in decades, Qui-Gon felt his shields flicker and prepare to collapse like a trainee. No one had ever been able to make Qui-Gon feel small except Master Dooku. To find that after nearly a decade of absence, the man still was capable of making the Jedi Master feel like a small child was intolerable.  If only his ammunition was a little less accurate than perhaps a proper retort would come to him.

                Except he could still hear his Obi-Wan screaming as he collapsed, he could still see the boy he raised stand defiantly against a vastly more experienced Xanatos. Could remember Anakin selflessly risking his life for strangers.

                "I can't," Qui-Gon barely registered the traces of disappointment as he addressed the man whose mouth had turned down in a displeased manner. "Those boys are going to need me."

                "With those two bonded and sheltered by Master Windu, I hardly imagine they need someone in your feeble state." The jab would have been crueler, would have hurt more if Qui-Gon were not used to such abuse from the man.

                "A feeble man that you just asked to join you in outside the Order, Master." The last was tacked on mockingly and the sudden rage in Dooku's eyes made Qui-Gon realize he had definitely chosen correctly. Anger like that stoked a fire leading down a road that Qui-Gon Jinn would never, ever tread. Not willingly.

                "He isn't going anywhere!"

                A blonde blurred into sight and took up position between a stupefied Qui-Gon and an unamused Dooku. Half a second later, a flash of red entered his line of sight and Qui-Gon swallowed familiar as stormy blues scanned him assertively before a twistingly similar Force presence touched the edge of his mind for half a second.

                "You're not, are you?" The inquiry was innocent, but Qui-Gon recognized a poker-face when he saw one and this boy-- _his boy_ \--was searching him for something.

                "Never." He swore, eyes flicking to his fuming, former Master before returning to the boy who had been at the center of his thoughts for some time now. "I'm staying right here."

                _I'm not going to fail you again, Obi-Wan. Nor Anakin._

                "I think I'll come to talk to you later, Qui-Gon." Every word seemed mockingly indulgent. "Perhaps then you will be more reasonable."

                "That guy is shadier than a dug!" Anakin whistled sharply with a somewhat thoughtful, pensive look.

                "No." Qui-Gon almost jumped, in fact, he did jerk involuntary as he turned as the redhead crossed his arms and drilled a hole in Anakin's back.

                Obligingly, the blonde spun with a sullen pout and shot a sulky frown in Obi-Wan's direction. "You don't even--"

                "I do too and don't even think it." Qui-Gon could have sworn his iron-eyed friend with the expired hairline was standing in front of him so perfect was Obi-Wan's mimicry.

                "Obi-Wan!" Anakin appeared to be spurred on rather than deterred by the put-upon expression on his smaller companion's face. "C'mon. You could sense that guy was up to no good. He deserves it."

                "That's hardly the point." A long-suffering sigh escapes the smaller boy's lips and Qui-Gon does not bother fighting the smile that slipped onto his face."Sorry for disrupting your meeting, Master Jinn. But, Anakin felt a surprise attack would be fortuitous when we sensed the ill-intent."

                Obi-Wan Kenobi challenged Qui-Gon's memory in the most painful of ways. Where there should be a tall, proud Knight, there was now a short, patient youngster particularly indulgent of the antics of his blonde counterpart. But this was not the young man that had dogged his footsteps into danger, watched over him after he had stubbornly grown ill in the field, nor was it the boy that prepared meals for them after one too many fires in the kitchen. It was clear that his Obi-Wan was gone and it made Qui-Gon want to weep from loss, but seeing this hesitant youth was a balm for that agony. And it necessitated earning the trust of both these boys.

                Oh Force...what a job that would be.

                There were a million questions he wanted to ask. A million apologies to offer. And more than anything, Qui-Gon wanted to appeal to his boys and to get to know him. Except the comment had derailed his original intent and now all he could hear was that careless declaration that raised so many questions.

                "You could sense ill-intent? What do you mean?" Qui-Gon had always had an unfortunately insatiable personality.

                "Weeell," Anakin dragged out the word, before moving in so that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Obi-Wan, an arm slung around the bemused redhead's shoulders companionably. "Sometimes if we combine our Force signatures, we can just...get a read on people, you know?" Actually he really did not know, but he was definitely invested in this conversation. "And since we were spy--"

                "Ahem!" Qui-Gon felt a mass of Force energy extend and collide with the top of Anakin's boot. Said Padawan jerked slightly, shooting his innocent faced companion a sour glare.

                "We were 'checking' on you to make sure you weren't sleeping," Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan who stifled a groan into his fist. "And we felt something twisted and wrong aimed at you, while you were throwing yourself a pity-party."

                "Anakin!" Duel disapproval came from both sides; the youngster look mortified and Qui-Gon easily slipping into stern dissatisfaction.

                "Violations of my privacy aside, I think you need to reconsider your behavior."

                Qui-Gon watched both boys fall into a peculiar quiet, exchanging looks while a notable buzzing was felt in the Force. Frowning, the Master deepened his connection, jaw dropping when he realized the vibrating sensation had to be the two boys communicating back and forth mentally.

                What were the ramifications for the conversation of children creating ripples in the very fabric of the Force itself? Such a profound effect--there was no chance it had gone unnoticed, right? Though Qui-Gon doubted the boys even realized the effect their existence was having on the world around them. It really was not the most notable affect, but Qui-Gon could hardly pin what exactly those consequences were. Good? Bad? He just did not know.

                "I feel like I should say something to you, but I'm not sure what that would be." That voice broke through Qui-Gon's ponderings like a stone upon water. There was an air of discomfort and formality around the boy and he felt desperate to breach that distance.

                Mindful of Anakin's presence, Qui-Gon extended a hand to Padawan Kenobi and hoped for the best.

                "I understand it is customary to introduce oneself when meeting someone you have never met before. I believe that custom applies in this situation."

                A seed of understanding took root in Obi-Wan's eyes and Qui-Gon could feel the reservation dissipate from the both the boys like a light chasing away darkness.

                "I imagine you're right."

                A hand easily dwarfed by his own slipped against his palm. The hand was soft without the thickness of calluses from handling a lightsaber daily. Those would come in time and he could only hope he would be permitted to help him achieve those.

                "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the greeting was one spoken thousands of times to the faceless and nameless, but none more  important in his living memory than this encounter. "I hope you'll grant me the opportunity to get to know you better."

                "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi....and I think I would be pleased by that, Master Jinn."

                Obi-Wan's hand did not fit in his own, but the fingers were cool despite the unusual warmth seemingly vibrating against his palm. For the first time since the nightmare had begun, Qui-Gon saw the promise of a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, it's been a while, but considering I only got back from my trip ten days ago I feel I'm doing pretty good to get this up so quickly. 
> 
> That being said, the immense amount of support that I have had writing this story is incredible and it literally gets me emotional talking about it. 
> 
> Also, I'm so happy this chapter is done because I feel like the pace of the story is about to pick up and I'm just incredibly relieved. Hopefully this chapter is enjoyable.
> 
> Take care all and lots of love!


	10. Visions of Tomorrow

                _The Temple's main garden is a crater. Smokes rises in a billowing curtain and all he can see are crinkled petals resting scattered beside burning shrubs. The final detail that registers upon his dreaming mind is the silence. There is no shouting, no screaming. Not even fear._

_Before he can focus on any detail, everything fades into distortion; fragments of color and darkness adopting new forms and the world refocuses._

_Anakin sees himself standing back to back with Obi-Wan. He can hear their hearts race, hear their panting breaths, and even feel the cool metal of a lightsaber in his hands, but he cannot see any attacker. Cannot see what is coming._

_There is a jolting shift, and the dream rushes forward again._

                _"We have to get out of here!"_

_The area resembles a HoloNet warzone and not something tangible with a basis in reality. There is a building across from where they crouch with tongues of flame consuming and licking greedily at the walls of adjoining buildings. The body of a nameless Nautolan stretches out in the middle of the street with limbs extended in death toward potential safety._

_Obi-Wan moves to stand, but Anakin perceives a threat in the dark and tugs him down firmly._

_A dark shadow moves through the shroud of smoke and a man holding weaponry and covered from head to toe in protective gear emerges._

_Anakin feels his own heart pound, but Obi-Wan's fear concerns him more so he wraps an arm over his brother's back and squeezes protectively._

_An eternity passes before the man vanishes again into the smoke and it's a miracle that they haven't fallen into a coughing spell._

_Another scene change and this time Anakin sees all three of his companions racing with him down some deserted street, dodging speeders and refuse._

_There is some sort of disturbance and Anakin can't see, but suddenly Naoe and He-Lo vanish and Obi-Wan's scream is bloodcurdling and will undoubtedly haunt him for the remainder of his days--_

                _"Save yourself, Ani. Just run!"_

                The first thing Anakin notices as consciousness returns is that he is backed against the headboard of his sleeper and the skin-prickling screaming is coming from himself. Distantly he can feel a pair of alarmed presences pressing at him, but no matter how much effort he puts into it, he cannot stop the onslaught of sounds muscling their way out of his body like creatures with separate autonomy. His ears are ringing loud enough that even mental speech sounds far away and Anakin's stomach flopped  unpleasantly as bile nearly gags the padawan since his cries just won't stop. Then he feels shame and frustration for feeling so weak, so ineffectual, so...out of control.

                _'Why am I so weak? How can I allow myself to be this way?'_ Anakin is furious with himself and struggles to wipe furiously at the dampness. Dream or no dream...Obi-Wan needed him to be strong. How could he be strong if he was panicking like some little kid?!

                In the absence of clarity, he was unprepared for someone's arms to snare him. Reactively, thrashes like an animal in a trap, but the grip is powerful and sure. There are words he cannot make out over the ringing in his ears, but as his eyes adjust to the shadows in the room, he can see the outlines of a familiar square jaw line and observant, patient eyes: Master.

                Instantly, some of the noise was banished by recognition; his anger was banished and replaced by relief and a sense of rightness.

                _'I've got you, Anakin. Just listen to my heart beat and breathe.'_ It was all too easy to relax and Anakin felt his body stabilize as his throat took a relieved break as he quieted, his heartbeat dropping like a descending crescendo. While still disgusted with his inability to control his reactions, Anakin felt safe and that took the edge off. _'My brave youngling, what could have happened to you?'_

                _I don't know, but I don't like it._  Anakin merely pressed his face restlessly into his Master's barrel chest feeling no more energetic than an infant. It was an awkward sprawled position that was uncomfortable with knees, elbows, and no real cushioning, but the arms wrapped around him felt secure and Anakin felt the beginnings of sanity returning with each passing second. Only one thing was missing but that was easily remedied; his fingers reached out for the destination he sensed intuitively and twisted his fingers in Obi-Wan's nightshirt. Tugging firmly, the other boy came forward willingly and  their Master obligingly accommodated them by lifting his arm.

                _'Anakin.'_  There was a clear element of trauma to the other boy's whisper, but there was no demand in it and so he let himself fall forward until their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes in relief from the simple proximity.

                _'Don't worry about me.'_ Aiming to be reassuring, Anakin tightened his hold on Obi-Wan's wrist and squeezed. There was a considerable amount of strength in his best friend, but Anakin had not missed the other boy's tendency to dismiss his own well-being and focus on other people. Playful, constructive stress was conducive to a content Obi-Wan. This time, Anakin would shoulder the heavier burden if only for a little while. _'I'm okay now, I promise. Mace is here and I'm feeling much better. Trust me.'_

                Reluctance clung to his best friend like a persistent child, but finally he felt Obi-Wan's shields buckle under pressure and his Force presence backed off slightly.

                A large palm rested on his back and he made a soft murmur of content when pressure was applied in a generous circular pattern. Mace Windu would not have been his first, second, or third selection for a teacher, but that opinion had turned a harsh 180 and he felt as victorious as he had the day he won the Boonta Eve. A man like Mace Windu was complicated; shrewd, powerful, and with a protective streak that _included_ his presence rather than rejected it.

                Anakin felt his eyes droop and his breathing even out, lulled to sleep by a foreign warmth.

                Wait. Warmth?

                "What's that?" Obi-Wan's muffled works asked on his behalf and Anakin sent a fleeting notion of gratitude.

                _'Relax and enjoy it.'_ Mace sounded far too fond if bordering on exasperated. _'Rest.'_

                _'So you are doing something.'_ Anakin wondered if he could replicate this to use during duels or to counter potential motion sickness in his friend. Better to think ahead.

                _'Force techniques have hundreds of applications,'_ Master Mace had the patience of a saint and it showed in this moment by his lack of admonishment. _'But it's time for padawans to be asleep. I'll use this technique to help you rest."_

Obi-Wan sighed as Mace lifted and separated them and Anakin squeezed the other boy's hand once in a gesture of reassurance. Still, despite though his thoughts had become progressively muzzy, something nagged at the back of Anakin's brain--something that prevented the silence from fully overtaking him.

                "Wait," Anakin fumbled his thoughts persistently, even as his brain became more sluggish than a junkie on death sticks. Across from him, Obi-Wan's brain waves had already evened out, so it was reasonable to conclude that a few more moments and the compulsion would put him under. Still, with his tongue feeling thicker and his eyelids fluttering, he gambled on his Force connection, nearly jerking as the flush of power jolted his system into semi-alertness. "Master, please!"

                Mace's concerned countenance returned to Anakin's field of vision and stared down at him in concern. Palpable relief flood him and Anakin gratefully snagged a calloused hand and anchored himself through touch, not even noticing Mace returning his squeeze with open affection.

                 "What is it?"

                "I dreamed tonight."No longer hampered by a harried feeling, Anakin sagged against his pillow and glanced to where Obi-Wan remained blissfully asleep. Everything felt secure, but now it felt like a tremulous illusion just waiting to vanish like smoke. Good things never lasted for Anakin Skywalker and they never had. But he had something to fight for now; he buried his pride and snuck another restless glance toward Obi-Wan. "I saw a glimpse of something terrible that was about to happen."

                "A nightmare, padawan. Rather common among younglings with their wild imaginations."

                "Yeah, but I saw the Temple gardens had been blown up, Master. Something is going to happen. I can feel it."

                Mace stiffened beside him, his body jolting upright as if electrified. Mace's Force presence resonated again and Anakin felt his exhaustion being rinsed away like dirt.

                "I am going to have you tell me everything you remember," Mace was warm and comforting like his mother's hugs in a mutated form. There had never been a lot of interaction with sentient beings that lacked a collar on Tatooine. Slaves were treated like property and the attitude translated to many aspects of life--including relationships. When Anakin had been fortunate enough to have spare time to observe the unchained populace, he noticed the gruff exterior surrounding the fathers he saw. But there was a certain look they all had and today, Master Windu wore it while looking at him. "We are going to discuss this possible vision the Force has shown you of the future. But do you know what the most important thing to remember about these visions is?"

                Numbly, Anakin nodded, still glued to the fatherly Master and feeling a little lost and uncertain with this discovery and the pending, unpleasant discussion.

                "I've seen things before." He ran a finger over the smooth, even stitching wistfully for a moment before burying thoughts of his mother and returning to the discussion at hand. "When I was podracing on Tatooine, I would sometimes see things before they happened while I was still awake. That still happens when we're practicing with our training sabers, but nothing like this. This was different. I know it was different."

                "Visions from the future can take many forms, but dreams are different. They represent a possible future and a possible warning. It is one of the more difficult Jedi disciplines precisely because these dreams may also show you what may happen if you try to prevent it from happening."

                "But we can't just do nothing!" This time, no amount of reassurances could quiet the fears that were like a blade to the heart. "I am not going to let something happen to Obi-Wan. Never!"

                Tears came in renewed bouts, but Anakin refused to care that Master Windu saw him so vulnerable. It was unimportant in the grander scheme of things.

                "If it was just a nightmare, then maybe I could learn to accept that. But Obi-Wan is more than my friend! He's all I have! I thought that when I became a Jedi, I could protect people and I will not let something happen to him." The desperation in his voice had waned something as he had grown quiet in a struggle to find the right words. "He's more than just my best friend and I just...I can't let something happen. I just can't."

                "If this were anyone else, I would take you to meditation right now." Rather understandable, but the hair on the back of his neck raised when Master Windu sighed and just shook his head. "But with the type of bond you share with Obi-Wan, I believe your reaction is understandable."

                Alright, that was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Anakin expected condemnation or disappointment not...blanket acceptance.  Jedi were far from keen on the opinion of emotional outbursts; emotion may be something that impacts all sentient beings, but allowing emotions to rule decision making was just considered unacceptable. Impartial, rational judgment just did not quite seem to fit into this niche and it made Anakin feel incredibly uneasy.

                "How can you say that?" His voice words cracked. "I know my behavior goes against...practically everything I'm learning here if you discount the knowledge cram sessions. I already know that everyone thinks I'm too old, that I'm too reckless, and a million other nasty things--"

                Before he had time to prepare himself, Anakin was pulled back into a very real and very warm embrace that was bursting with affection and concern just like his mother. It was warm, it was good, and it felt so right.

                "You are _my_ padawan, Anakin." Mace sounded fierce and Anakin could feel the Force vibrating around the man like a shield. "You're no token add-on just because of Obi-Wan. I am your Master and I am proud of you. No individual lacks flaws and you possess far less than many younglings that are brought here. I will not allow you or anyone else to disparage you in my presence. Do you understand?"

                Unable to speak, he settled for nodding furiously even as his eyes burned and became moist again. Some doubts that not even he was aware of having surfaced and fell away leaving him spirit weary but feeling somehow cleaner.

                "Outbursts are a concern of the Jedi Order for many of the reasons you listed." Anakin's body went stiff like a board, only to relax when the hug tightened and his protests died. "But emotions are simply part of living. It's how you allow them to impact your decision making that is a discerning factor. I think the lesson I will strive to teach you is perhaps the most important one I could ever impart."

                "What is that?" Curiosity killed the Anakin? Perhaps, but it was in his nature after all.

                "Oh Anakin," there was a sad indulgence in that tone that almost took his breath away."The most difficult lesson a Jedi must learn is simply to let go."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Obi-Wan slid off his meditation mat with a hasty sigh. Behind him, his favorite people in the world remained locked in a joint meditation where Master Windu was showing--or rather attempting to show--Anakin how to feed his negative emotions into the Force. From what he had been able to glean, some sort of dream had alarmed the other boy, but the pair had been rather tight-lipped by circumstance.

                For the first time, Obi-Wan had been the last to rise and had dressed and come out to meditate, only to discover Anakin locked in a joint meditation with their Master. It did not take a Jedi Master to surmise that something had occurred that he had missed last night. Whatever it was, the redhead was unwilling to disturb the prospering bond between the two of them and simply completed his own meditation cycle and went to scrounge up a quick breakfast.

                Barely five days had passed since Master Jinn's impromptu meeting, but already so much had changed. Fortunately, Jedi trainees expected a life and became adaptable as a matter of self preservation. Anakin and Mace had settled into their training bond better than Obi-Wan could have hoped. There was little actual change aside from Master Windu's insistence upon a more active role in Anakin's training. For the most part, there had been little fallout even though Obi-Wan detected his friend's occasional uncertainty. But those moments felt decreasingly infrequent and that was much cause for celebration.

                Master Mace's schedule had been demanding before, but ever since that strange encounter with the darkness, the Council meetings had occupied increasing amounts of time. Resenting the High Council was senseless and an inaccurate portrayal of his feelings. Obi-Wan was far from lonely and boredom never crossed his mind since Ani and their friends kept him engaged with countless activities but, his Master's Force signature felt weary.

                The first time Obi-Wan had noticed it was the late dinner they had shared together after that first meeting with Master Jinn. Master Windu had just felt off. Anakin had shared his concern, even going so far as to tidy up their living space by removing a few mountains of clutter. The man meditated before bed and before he woke. This was a learning point for the two padawans, who had the opportunity to understand _why_ meditation was such a core tenement of the Jedi way of life. It was no simple exercise in clearing one's mind, it was a requirement for managing excess Force energy. The two boys had observed in fascinated silence as cling particles of gray Force energy flaked off during meditation like a lizard shedding a skin. Meditation was a healing art that was literally cleansing what Obi-Wan could only imagine was the soul.

                Anakin had been fallen into an unnatural quiet afterward as he was lost in thought. Similarly, Obi-Wan extrapolated that most Jedi must be able to sense this process but not actually witness it as they had. Based on the reaction of Masters and other apprentices during group meditations, Obi-Wan had collected evidence to support his hypothesis. Touch and direct connections with their Force energy was utilized during this unknowing cleansing and exactly how many were ignorant of the true power of the meditative power...

                Then Obi-Wan wondered if perhaps because they could not _see_ , perhaps they had developed another means to _know._ Like the blind relying on their other senses to touch the universe, perhaps the Jedi could see without sight.

                Perhaps it was a question for someone like Master Billaba. The Chalactan Master had proved both knowledgeable and available. In the precious evening hours after meals and Council, the dutiful brunette would spend an hour alternating with Mace during saber training. And in the last five evenings, she had been absent only once. But where he was aware that Master Mace, like himself, connected better with the Living Force and its grounding principles, Anakin and Depa seemed much more attuned to the Universal Force. All in all, it made having two teachers a wonderful experience, though Master Jinn had showed interest in some involvement as well.

                Every morning they meditated with Master Windu and by mutual agreement they visited Master Jinn to prepare him breakfast. The man had been almost too quiet since that initial meeting; if not for the lined creases and the increasingly frequent wry smiles on the sober-faced man, Obi-Wan would have doubted that his presence had any effect at all. After a breakfast with Master Jinn, there would be a few lectures in their mostly independent studies with their friends, lunch with their friends, and a back-to-back training sessions with Masters Jericho and Drallig. A sparing amount of free time and studying cramming before a dinner with Master Mace before a little bit of saber drills in the early evening. Another chunk of free time and before a hurried visit to the fresher and bed. All in all, it was an exhausting regimen that only promised to be more so after Mace informed them that Anakin's little trip to the dump--Obi-Wan was going to feed him to a pack of rancors--had awarded them management of the Temple scrap yard. Obi-Wan had never felt so tired. Nor so alive.

                For now though...he watched Ani and Mace connect and silently made his way over to Master Windu's computer. Slicing was not a skill he would have thought necessary until Anakin had stormed his way into his existence; now, Obi-Wan cracked his knuckles and sliced carefully into the account. Keeping his mind neutral was difficult, but a quick turn of his head assured him that both his favorite people were busy. Good enough.

                "Alrighty...let's hope this works. And let's hope asking forgiveness instead of permission doesn't end as poorly as I fear."

                                                                `````````````````````````````````````````````````````

                "We are no closer to a solution now than we were five days ago." Master Plo Koon's statement along with the agitated tone of voice--noticeable even through his mask--seemed to reflect the general unrest of the Council.

                Adi Gallia was rolling her lightsaber between her clasped hands, eyes twitching every time the door chimed with an interruption of endless inquiries from the Senatorial offices. Mace watched the Tholothian Master's fingers skim temptingly toward the button to activate her lightsaber and felt somewhat elated to see that at least someone was coping far worse than he was. It made him feel like less of a failure somehow.

                "Never mind that," Master Yaddle clucked, dropping down from her chair to pace the radius of the Council Chambers with her ears twitching in displeasure. "I've had enough of the lot of you arguing and playing the blame game. Our younglings have more sense than most of the Masters in this room."

                Yoda fell into a coughing fit and buried his face in his cane while the entirety of the room with Mace as an exception gaped at Yaddle in shock. Rapidly, Mace scanned the room and groaned when he saw the youngest and greenest Council Member rise for a valiant rebuttal and opened his mouth to shut the Togruta female up, but a swift blow to the knees from a soon-to-be-charred gimer stick silenced him.

                "Master Yaddle!"Shaak Ti gasped from her seat and Mace closed his eyes and counted backward from ten. He had no interest in witnessing an outcome that a blind man could see coming. "Offering insult to this group of Masters is incredibly unfair and undeserved. Blundering forward without a proper plan or information is folly. Master Windu's encounter was shocking and it is certainly a delicate matter to deal with--"

                "You know, Master Ti," Yaddle's voice was like a baited hook. "You are absolutely right. I may have been a little hasty with my words."

                "Forgiven of course, Master." The sad thing was that there was genuine benevolence in Shaak Ti's voice; the very young always learned the hard way. "The resurgence of the Sith is a frustrating dilemma for all of us. We must all have patience in these matters and trust in the Force."

                Too bad Shaak Ti was about to be trolled.

                "We certainly do like to preach that." A noticeable edge appeared in Yaddle's tone and Mace dared to open his eyes only to see Depa hunched over next to him with a pinched expression of concentration as she studied the pair of women. "But all the pretty words in the world cannot explain away the facts that the Sith are here, they are much more prepared than us and they have only just begun to pick us apart. Right now, our Jedi are being picked off like fish in a barrel and we need to make some drastic decisions and we need to make them now."

                "Correct, you are. But another important matter to discuss, we have." Master Yoda grimaced slightly and glared down Shaak Ti before the Master could offer rebuttal. Rather huffily, Master Yaddle reclaimed her seat next to her troll conspirator even if she did a fine job of not appearing particularly happy about that. "A vision of grave times ahead for our Order."

                "A vision?" Ki Adi Mundi sounded indubitably skeptical. "Have _you_ foreseen something, Master Yoda?"

                "No." Mace interceded and gathered himself in preparation for a fight. "My padawan, Anakin has seen a vision."

                `The murmurings escalated as did the underlying dismissal that had become far too associated with his newest padawan. The Council really had bungled their first encounter with his Ani.

                "Dreams? From Skywalker?" Master Gallia looked entirely unimpressed and strictly speaking, Mace could not blame the Council and the echo of dubious sentiments he was hearing, but another part of him wanted to rise up and defend the boy. There had been no pretense in his boy. No falsehood. Only genuine concern and Mace truly believed that Anakin _had_ seen something. "Dreams of the future cannot be reliably used as a means of discernment. We all know this. We all know of the danger there. And especially dreams from a boy who has barely begun his training."

                "You are absolutely correct, Master." Mace began carefully, attracting the undivided attention of everyone in the room. "But the dream featured some sort of attack on the Temple itself...and with the certainty of Sith involvement, I do not believe the Jedi Council may dismiss these visions."

                "An attack on the Temple?" Master Poof daringly broke the ice, looking coolly aloof but introspective with precisely what the implication of an attack on the Jedi homeland was. "Is there any additional details to be gleaned?"

                Once again, a notable silence had stolen over the room and Mace felt certain it was for two-fold purpose. First, the Force was confirming what he had already stated. Second, an attack on the Temple was unprecedented and even with a possible Sith incursion some of the more obstinate Masters had failed to perceive how dangerous even a single adversary could be.

                All it may take is one well-established individual to topple an empire. Mace observed his fellow Master's eyes finally being washed of blindness. There was stark realization there; there was understanding that this time the danger was not some distant discussion that would send their Knights to dangerous battlefronts. Mace felt no satisfaction in the grim uncertainty that had finally pierced the shell of armor that all Jedi wore to maintain an even nature. If change was to come, this was a necessary step, but it was a bitter pill.

                "Impossible." Someone murmured, but the room instantly flinched as collectively the Force resonated with the wrongness of self-denial.

                Instantly, everyone jolted to alertness like generals preparing for war. Flippancy and hesitation had vanished only to be replaced by solemn determination.

                "The only additional details, that my apprentice has been able to provide us with, is that the main courtyard used by students is going to suffer significant damage." Mace spoke to the group of intent listeners. "Unfortunately, the dream was fragmented into pieces and I cannot offer any more guidance except that the Force backed up my padawan's words."

                "Spoke true, young Skywalker has." Yoda looked around challengingly and Mace found satisfaction when a few potential naysayers appeared to have lost their tongue along with their cheek.

                "I believe there is more to this than a simple dream or even a simple attack." Depa's voice resounded without a flicker of hesitation and next to him, Master Yoda's ears flew up in an almost vertical pose of astonishment. "An attack on the Temple, even a minor one, is a message to all Jedi. Whoever is behind this will want us to know that we are not untouchable. They want us to know that they have waited for centuries for this moment."

                 Mace felt his jaw drop as his old student moved out of the shadows to willingly take a central position upon the Council floor. Depa was soft-spoken and had a wisdom that had made her an excellent candidate for a Council seat, but the Chalactan was not outspoken and rarely dominated any of their talks...for her this was out of character.  Inside though, he felt a welling sense of pride for the woman that was speaking to them now."

                "If the Sith _is_ behind this," an aging Master whispered from behind his flowing beard. "Are we certain that this vision has not been sent by the same?"

                "Terrible things are coming. Yes, terrible things." No one dared to refute the aging grandmaster's statement. "Strong am I in the Force, but even I cannot see what is coming for us. Only that just a beginning this is."

                "Then what is the best course of action?"

                Again, Depa took the lead. "We have a duty to the Republic that we have been tasked to oversee and we cannot forsake that obligation at such a critical juncture. Yet, there is a Sith-lord that we have accepted is pulling strings from some unknown location. Hardly auspicious news for the Jedi Order, particularly after Master Windu informed us that some dark Force powers have been at work right under our noses. And with an impending attack, we know nothing of the scale or the danger posed."

                A scattering of quiet murmurs and some merely fragmented appeals but no one raised a word to deny the words. Good. It meant there was still an opportunity to resolve all of this without losing everything.

                "Considerable amount of thought you have put into this, Master Billaba," Master Yoda paused thoughtfully and extended a clawed finger toward the Chalactan. "A suggestion, you have?"

                "I recommend we allow the attack to happen, Master."

                There was almost an uproar in the Council chambers. Masters had leapt to their feet and a mix of voices was heard raised in discord.

                "Be silent!" Yoda wrapped his stick and the individuals that had rose to their feet abruptly sat down like chastised school children.

                "Younglings don't fuss so much." Yaddle complained in a voice _just_ loud enough to carry to the rest of the room.

                Yoda's ears twitched and Mace just feigned poor hearing.

                "Evacuate the Temple of our young, our retired Masters and a group of able-bodied Knights of sufficient quantity to protect them. Let the rest of us remain. We will do nothing to prevent the attack and we will allow our enemy to believe us unprepared. We _will_ be prepared and we will be waiting."

                "That may be reckless enough that the Sith-lord won't expect it," Adi Gallia's face revealed nothing of the thoughts of her impression, but her words emptied the doubt. "Predictability has left us vulnerable. Perhaps a bit of rash decision making is precisely what the Order needs."

                "Then it is agreed." The grandmaster hummed thoughtfully. "Many more details and preparations to  discuss, we have. Much will change for the Jedi. Perhaps that is what will destroy the Sith."

                Jumping in before the discussion could be had, Mace spoke rapidly about a matter that had been tickling the back of his mind.

                "Masters, I believe this attack should be our top priority, but I would also like to submit a proposal that may initially sound impossible, but I believe would be a great benefit to the galaxy itself."

                Depa had disappeared from center stage and was not shooting him a concerned look while Master Yoda looked merely interested if a bit resigned.

                "Then by all means, Master Windu. Speak."

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Jeepers, Obi-Wan wasn't exaggerating at all when he told us this place was a mess!" He-Lo turned in circles with bug eyes, agilely hopping over the tripping hazards littered in every direction expanding to all corners of the large space. "This place is a _real_ dump _._ "

                "Tell me about it," Obi-Wan muttered, staring at a tablet they had been given for keeping track of inventory in disbelief. "A job this size is incredibly overwhelming. I really can't believe Master Windu agreed that a punishment for sneaking out should be assigning Anakin and I the charge of the Temple scrap yard. I'm not a tinker!"

                "Relax, Obi."  Anakin grunted, twisting a particularly stubborn knut free with a bit of elbow grease and appearing far too oblivious to the glare he was being pinned with. "You're really organized anyway so a job like this is just like a greater application of your skills."

                "Oh give me a break, Anakin." Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stared with wide-eyed dismay at the mountainous piles in a chamber certainly large enough to accommodate a smaller transport. His nerves were on edge and this project was all the more difficult because a starting point seemed impossible in a disastrous scenario like this. "You just know that I'm the responsible one. So you're going to sit around goofing off all day building Force knows what, while I slave over trying to do--" he waved his hand around vigorously in a futile attempt to encompass the mess. "something with all of this. There is no way I can do all of this today."

                "Of course not, Obi-Wan." He-Lo skipped over cheerily to where Naoe was disassembling a navigational array before smiling like a ball of irrepressible sunshine. "According to my calculations, it will take us several weeks to organize this place! Perhaps longer since they'll bring us more stuff _and-_ " The slit pupils radiated mischievousness, or perhaps that was just He-Lo's mood influencing Obi-Wan's perception. "-of course we still have classes, homework, and practice sessions so it could take us several months."

                Obi-Wan enjoyed their new friends; it was a fact that Naoe's debates with Ani tended to prevent uncomfortable silences, He-Lo's enthusiasm was a pleasant change if he wanted to discuss homework assignments, and it was just nice to have the extra company over the last week. Still, watching Naoe and Anakin so absorbed in their work that the pair could have been twins...and listening to their young Noorian compatriot rattle on made Obi-Wan want to scream and write the lot of them off.

                "-it really is a big job though so I'm happy to help out. And I bet Naoe would too."

                Obi-Wan swallowed the lump and his guilt about his previous thoughts. Irritation aside, their friends had just offered to help them with their punishment and that felt nice to have that sort of support even if the one offering was younger.

                "Agreeing to terms without the consent of all parties is not a good habit to acquire." Naoe chided the small boy who wilted like a flower, head turned down to stare at his boots. "But considering the circumstances Obi-Wan is currently faced with, the only practical solution is to offer my services. If I leave it to Skywalker, no doubt his ineptitude will result in little being actually accomplished."

                "I guarantee that I'll have a speeder up and running in no time, Naoe!" Obi-Wan could not help but smile and shake his head, dropping a hand to He-Lo's shoulders as the pint-sized initiate observed the action with fascinated eyes. "I can build anything and I guarantee you that I'll be putting all the useable parts to good use!"

                "He's building a speeder! Freaking Wizard!" Obi-Wan twitched dangerously with the urge to throttle Anakin for passing on his idiosyncrasies on their impressionable, younger friend. "But isn't it illegal to drive at this point?"

                As if _that_ was the actual dilemma here.

                "Please," Naoe's smug tone oozed a mixture of playfulness and contempt as he shot a look at Anakin who obligingly tossed down his work showering his previous workspace with parts. "I assure you that anything I build will be of a higher operational capability than yourself. My experience--"

                "You're only twelve!" Anakin shot out a retort, jabbing a finger into the air in a senseless gesture to appear more valid. Obi-Wan would have said it was just stupid, but taking a suspicious look at He-Lo who was watching the boys with a fascinated look suggested that he had overlooked the moron-factor.

                "Irrelevant," Naoe smirked wolfishly. "I only have to be better than _you._ And after the thrashing I gave you yesterday, I know it can't be that difficult."

                "You mean the one that you gave me after I made you look like a beginner in lightsaber class." Anakin shot right back, becoming more fired back the further he got into his debate with their Kiffar friend.

                "We're all beginners," the Kiffar shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "And with my Master's adjustments to my training regimen, I'm certain my performance will exceed yours in no time."

                "What sort of training regimen?" Oh no. Anakin's tone sounded suspiciously casual and Obi-Wan just knew where questions like this lead. And it would be Obi-Wan paying the price for whatever fallout there was.

                "Master Jericho has increased my physical and saber training to two additional hours in the evenings."

                "Two extra hours!" He-Lo gasped, the smaller boy squirming up on his tiptoes and canting his head in a desperate gambit to catch Obi-Wan's attention. "Do you suppose that Master Jericho would allow us to join too?"

                "Absolutely not." Obi-Wan retorted flatly at the same time Anakin shouted exuberantly. "Well, that's nothing. Master Mace is going to have us working for three!"

                Which was an utter fabrication. With Mace's schedule, Obi-Wan felt fortunate to spend an hour every evening working through the first saber forms of Soresu with Master Billaba and Master Mace in attendance the past several evenings. Even Master Jinn had popped in to study their movements. Under the recovering Master's eyes, Obi-Wan worried his performance would suffer, but the man had complimented the both of them and offered a few suggestions before returning to his rooms.

                The past few days had been an interesting change, but Obi-Wan found he was adapting easier to the changes and definitely more quickly.

                "Don't you dare turn out like those two," Obi-Wan whispered in a voice low enough that no one but He-Lo would pick up on it. The small boy looked up sharply, his cat-eyes widening before he bobbed his head once and went back to gawking. Obi-Wan patted the mop of silky curls fondly before tapping his stylus on the inventory list sharply. "Now come help me figure out how we're going to deal with this mess."

                "Oh sure!" He-Lo chirped, Obi-Wan grimacing when a Force-leap-gone-wrong nearly sent the smaller boy tumbling into a pile of loose bolts. There ought to be an age restriction or at least a maturity restriction around learning Force abilities. Though Obi-Wan imagined  that may leave him the solo member of their happy squad learning anything.

                Chewing on the end of his stylus, the redhead penned a couple notes for a rough layout of the room. Surely a few bins could be requisitioned and perhaps a few extra sets of hands could be scrounged up if the right individual was available.

                "Do  you suppose I'll be fortunate enough to be Chosen, Obi-Wan?"

                The innocent query caught him off-guard and he blinked rather like a startled bird at the cheerful boy thoughtfully inspecting what appeared to be some sort of medical scanner laying with a jagged crack running through the centre.

                "Of course you will," the words were forceful and all at once hollow with drudged up memories from a past that seemed like distant memory after all that had happened. "You're hanging out with all of us, right? Everything will be just fine."

                "I hope you're right." Any previous weakness vanished with the resurge of confidence and He-Lo dropped down to study the wreck thoughtfully.

                It had to be. It may have slipped his mind that his young friend was an initiate rather than a padawan like the rest of them, but the truth always returned. Of course, eight years old was just at the start of that wonderful journey, but it made Obi-Wan feel like a discordant note had taken residence in the middle of a harmony. Reason suggested he had not been friends long enough to be attached, but unreasonable or not, Obi-Wan was attached.

                To his left, the boys were kneeling side by side over the scattered parts Anakin had been collecting for his pet project. Without an audience to impress, the human and Kiffar padawans were relaxed and appeared to be exchanging words, while their hands were like rapid-fire surges of wild gesticulations to precisely, purposeful motions. They were amazing.

                Unable to justify disrupting geniuses at work, Obi-Wan crouched next to his more sensible companion and offered his tablet to He-Lo. The initiate accepted his rough diagram before tugging out his own stylus to make a few additions.

                Maybe life would slow down for a while and Master Mace would smile a little more often. And maybe he would understand what it was about Master Jinn that his other-self had felt was worthy of dying for.

                "Do you suppose adding a weaponry component would be better with a power-generated source?"

                Obi-Wan did his best not to visualize Master Mace shriveling up like a prune when the two idiots ended up arrested for disturbing the peace. Judging from Anakin's laughter, he did not hold out for hope.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "What have you been doing?" Vokara Che accused him again. The expletives had become practically part of his daily routine at this point and Qui-Gon felt rather gratified that he was becoming immune to the raging Jedi physician.

                "The same thing as the last time you asked, Master Healer." Qui-Gon responded good-naturedly, even make a daring effort to smile at the incensed healer. "Absolutely nothing."

                It was true. Qui-Gon had performed a healing trance each day but otherwise enjoyed his visits with two very special padawans. It was a pleasant diversion meeting with the two youngsters and every visit left Qui-Gon feeling a little less stressed and his pain a little less pronounced. Though Qui-Gon still had difficulty grappling with the fact that is former apprentice was lost to him, the pain was eased by the lack of tension in the familiar planes that were recognizable even beneath layers of youth.

                "Preposterous!" Che's lekku bounced ominously as the Twi'lek healer appeared two-seconds away from ripping apart the console in front of her. "When you arrived, your condition almost necessitated a stay in a bacta tank!" Qui-Gon opted not to mention the lengthy stay in the Naboo bacta tanks. "Your scar tissue is showing a remarkable increase in elasticity since I first examined you and the swelling is down and your cellular productivity is up!"

                "I was under the impression that a patient recovering was a good thing, Che." Qui-Gon protested before stretching his hand out and summoning his shirt and tunic from where they the healer had placed them conspicuously out of reach. "Are you not pleased?"

                "Now you listen here," A cornflower blue finger was shoved imperiously into his face and Qui-Gon's humor deflated like a balloon. "I'm not tolerating your flippant attitude, Master Jinn. Knowledge of the body and healing are my speciality. This implies a certain level of accuracy in stating that even with Force-healing, your body should have required weeks to reach the stage you are at now. You should be requiring thrice daily injections for pain and you're making do with only one without any outstanding discomfort. Do you have any idea how ludicrous that is?"

                "I have some idea." That was a blatant lie, but if it got him out of the infirmary, a little bit of misleading information could be of considerable benefit. "I don't understand how it's possible, but I imagine Obi-Wan is responsible. After all, he used the Force to save my life...perhaps he his presence has quickened my healing."

                That tidbit gave the Healer pause and he managed to struggle into his shirt with only light twinges of discomfort--a minor nuisance at best.

                "The mere presence of the one responsible is not enough to jumpstart your healing process." Qui-Gon continued dressing, determined to make his escape sooner rather than later. "Not even a padawan with a twin bond could accelerate this process. I am not satisfied that your injury could be explained away by a theory of proximity."

                "Even if Obi-Wan was bonded with the Chosen One?"

                "Prophecy or not, I don't recall the old texts speaking of wondrous healing energy. Padawan Kenobi's talent is unquestionable and even Skywalker's potential is beyond measure at this juncture." Vokara Che trailed off, her brow furrowed in thought while her fingers flexed into fists as the Master paced. "Look, the problem is that all of Obi-Wan's advanced skills are based on what he already knew. Unless I missed something big, your apprentice was never gifted in Force healing, Qui-Gon."

                "He wasn't." Qui-Gon agreed uneasily, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the change in course their conversation was taking.

                "Then I have to disagree with your assertion that Obi-Wan is responsible for your recovery." Che crossed her arms and shrugged. "I have no doubt that with his twin bond, those two boys have the necessary, raw power at their disposal. But neither of your boys possess the means or the training. Your healing is a mystery at this point and one that I'm not comfortable labelling."

                "Are you saying that something else is responsible for my recovery?" Qui-Gon did like not enjoy considering that his own judgment was false, but many things had changed of late.

                "Not something else," Vokara Che cautioned with folded arms and a grim aura that radiated disquiet. "Someone else."

                Like a computer failing to compute, Qui-Gon fell short of an explanation and gazed at the Twi'lek hopelessly.

                "Obviously it wasn't done with ill intentions," he attempted, mindful of the swarming cloud of annoyance radiating from the irate woman. "Being able to recover within a few weeks instead of several months does not seem like a bad thing."

                "That would depend on _why_ you were spared the long recovery." Che looks rattled and that is a difficult symptom to cultivate in the Master Healer. The Force unfortunately offers no clear guidance and Qui-Gon is left without any immediate answers.

                A disturbance outside alerts the two savvy Masters to an incoming wave of intruders. The door swings wide and an exhilarated looking Anakin is leading the back shoulder to shoulder with a Kiffar youngster that must have been the source of the many stories he had heard about. Obi-Wan trails the two boys with a boy that makes Qui-Gon frown at the initiates garb. Surely that one belonged to the crèche still?

                "Sorry for the interruption, Healer Che," Obi-Wan deftly inserted himself at the front of the squadron of boys. "We came to take Master Jinn to the pool."

                "I read a manual saying it was therapeutic for old people recovering from injury to use water!" The high-pitched cheer from the smallest boy caused the room to reflexively flinch and Qui-Gon sputtered unattractively at the mention of age. "So, I convinced everyone that it would be fun _and_ beneficial."

                "And we can show you some of our Force skills so it's like overseeing a training session," Anakin sweetened the pot with his own little addition.

                "It certainly seems it would be difficult to refuse the group of you," Healer Che sniffed slightly, but the lines around her eyes softened under Qui-Gon's observant gaze.  "I will allow it under the condition that Master Jinn contacts me afterward _and_ sees me first thing tomorrow morning."

                "Now Master Che--"

                A blue palm enters his line of sight, momentarily crossing his eyes.

                "It is an accord then," the Kiffar's voice had the undertones associated with nearing puberty. "I have heard of Master Jinn's reputation for failure to follow the medical knowledge of the Temple Healers. We assure you that no dishonorable behavior will be allowed under the watch of my rival and I."

                "I hate to agree with Naoe." Indeed, Anakin looked like he had swallowed a prune and Qui-Gon felt similarly distressed in a significantly different way. "But there is no way that Master Qui-Gon will avoid you with us around."

                Master Che looked like the cat that had caught the canary and settled with a bemused look in his direction.

                "Well then," two blue hands rubbed together in a frightening manner resembling anticipation. "I will trust that one of you will make sure somebody does not miss his appointment tomorrow."

                "Oh don't worry." There was something heartbreakingly wicked in Obi-Wan's tone and Qui-Gon felt rather unhinged by the upcoming betrayal. True to form, the redhead proved evil was contagious when he smirked before pointedly turning his attention to the bouncing dark haired boy. "We've got this well-handled."

                Perhaps it was not too late to go back to bed?

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Everything had gone well and for the first time in days, Mace felt himself breathe freely again.

                It only took a brief connection to his padawans to determine where his boys were. Following the link, he found himself standing in the changing room quickly disrobing and donning one of the standard swimwear items.

                _'Hurry up, Master!'_ Anakin felt vibrantly excited and Mace felt a genuine sense of peace by how much the boy sincerely the boy wanted to spend time with him. Mace refused to claim credit for the change in his behavior; all of his realizations he would accredit to the Force and to Obi-Wan. He truly was blessed on all accounts.

                _'I've missed you, Master.'_ Obi-Wan's words were like a voice on the wind--almost lost. But they were beautiful and authentic and the perfect ending to this day.

                Stepping outside, another fond smile affixed itself to the Jedi Master as he watched four rascals battering each other with Force waves. His poor old friend was utterly drenched, the proud hair was mussed and left the man looking like a drowned rat.

                Knowing what was coming, Mace dropped into the water next to his old friend who was valiantly attempting to appear dignified. Before they had time to exchange a greeting, Mace was pummelled by water from numerous directions. Like any Master, he tolerated the youngsters antics and did his best to shield his face without using the Force. But when the burn of water flew up his nostrils, he retaliated Master style: four identical waves smashing all four bodies back into the water.

                With padawans sputtering, Mace wiped water from his eyes and smiled at the other Jedi Master.

                "Rough day, old friend?"

                "You really have no idea." The words were smooth and dripping with self-pity. "I'm starting to think I should have stayed on Naboo."

                A warcry came from across the room and a renewed bout of Force induced monsoons started.

                "Are you busy this evening?"

                The comment was casual but Qui-Gon took the bait instantly even if he appeared a bit off-kilter.

                "I've been ordered to continue resting," the last was all but snarled and Qui-Gon looked prepared to spit nails. "What is it you need?"

                "How would you feel about helping the boys build construct lightsabers tonight?"

                "Lightsabers! I knew I was a awesome! Take that Naoe!!" Tactfully, Mace did not comment on the streams of Huttese exploding from his apprentice's mouth. But the Korun Master does enjoy seeing his old friend gape in horror like a fish at his the purported Chosen One behaving like a common street urchin.

                Sith Lords, impending attacks, and dozen more problems awaiting but for just a second, Mace Windu would borrow time they did not have and he would laugh.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got caught up watching Dark Matter. Never saw it and decided to give it a chance. I like it a lot. Love it in fact.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like the next chapter and I just want to say that all of my readers are the reason I have for writing so thank you all for being the amazing people you are. Love you guys!


	11. The day before destiny

                The rule of two was a curious Sith premise. It was also highly enlightening.

                Dooku was more than aware that Force sensitive individuals are anything but equal; some are more skilled with Force techniques, some excel in the healing arts, and some have insanely powerful precognitive abilities. What he had never agreed with was a Jedi allowing their skills to slip in another area in order to concentrate solely on one area.

                Beyond simply disillusionment with the a Jedi Order that was all but sworn into indentured servitude to the Galactic Republic, Dooku had chosen to embark on a journey exploring the darker side of the Force for academic purposes. The obscure manuscripts and recordings of Sith Masters intrigued him and tickled his curiosity as it had not since he was a padawan listening to Master Yoda give a discourse on Jedi philosophy.

                Putting it simply, Sith ideology was the first thing to seriously infuse a little excitement into his life since his unfortunate decision to take on a padawan. There were formula for alchemy that had curative effects that would certainly be a boon to any proficient healer. Of course, there were far more intriguing depths of information for Jedi prepared to be a little squeamish. But there was crafting information, unique applications of Force techniques, advanced lightsaber tactics. There was a whole new world to explore for those that had the courage to learn.

                Dooku never agreed with the concept of specialization anyway. Overly specialized Jedi tended to be easy targets simply because a lack of well-rounded skill set was dangerous. It was one of the many arguments he had with Qui-Gon that he felt his apprentice secretly may have agreed with him and was just arguing for the sake of it. How many fools had died because they failed to dedicate enough hours to training. Too many Jedi assumed the Force would solve all their problems and neglected to work hard. Fools.

                 Still though, Dooku recalled that initial spark of fascination when the Sith Lord strolled into his temporary residence and mopped the floor with him. That had been an embarrassing setback two years past and he was doing everything in his power to never find himself in such a vulnerable, near-death situation ever again. Yoda always said his pride would be his downfall: he had been right. Never again would he underestimate his opponent. Never.

                Dooku had abandoned his old life and stepped into a new, darker world. Except nothing about falling to the dark _felt_ dark. More seductive than the finest courtesan the republic had to offer and more satisfying than the most expensive wine. Rather than drag him into darkness, Dooku felt  his new power brighten his world to new possibilities that would not be possibly when one was firmly entrenched in the light. Instead of an isolated cluster of ideas, he had a whole new world to navigate. It was exhilarating and he could feel his body surging. Bone became less brittle and his sword forms were more impressive than ever.

                Sidious promised that each lesson would leave him stronger than the last. Indeed, they were agonizing but incredibly instructive. Dooku thrived.

                It was galling to call the robed creature with the reptilian eyes 'Master.' Certainly Darth Sidious--as the Senator called himself--was powerful. Their shamefully brief exchange had shown him precisely what the difference in their abilities was. Still, being reduced to a student was difficult for the former Jedi. Even with his new Sith abilities, his body still showed symptoms of being of a similar age as Palpatine. And he was forced to bow to this man.

                Except the discovery of Darth Maul upended Dooku's naivety. Certainly the other Sith had perished--and by the hand of Qui-Gon's apprentice no less. Maul's  existence was a threat to his own. Sidious, when he had confronted the amber-eyed lord with his own eyes glowing with displeasure had merely cackled and praised his anger, but ultimately dismissed his questions.

                The rule of two had been...broken. Betrayed? Who truly had come first?

                Sidious' flippancy made the former Jedi Master increasingly suspicious. His 'Master's' venture had afforded him the title of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Dooku admitted he was impressed with his Sidious' manipulative reach to have achieved such heights in such a short span of time. Such a shame the Jedi Temple's buffoonery left little to be impressed with and merely confirmed his thoughts that the Jedi were like weak lambs unworthy of praise.

                Except trust was nonexistent among the Sith. The premise for the rule of two made trust a dead man's mistake. And Sidious had been less than forthcoming with information of late. While he had been given access to stores of Sith knowledge, the bulk of research and information had been ruthlessly withheld by the controlling Sith Master. Research material that he was using 'mysteriously' went missing and educational Holocrons were absent. All personal progress became stunted and Dooku became more frustrated and more determined to access the information.

                Not an hour earlier, Dooku attended his Master's impromptu meeting with a bounty hunter. That meeting had been informative on a number of levels. It was readily apparent that part of the reason for hiring these particular mercenaries was to test the Jedi Temple's response to a credible, terrorist threat. Such knowledge could only be of benefit to the Sith's future ventures. Possibly freeing the Trade Federation's Viceroy was a secondary, critical decision that would have an impact on the future political arena. But the most intriguing aspect of his Master's operation was a pair of very young Jedi padawans.

                 Naturally, Dooku has expressed his curiosity only to be brushed off by the highhanded Sith Lord yet again.

                Dooku tolerated Sidious' disregarding behavior because the man was obviously stronger than himself and that left him disgustingly vulnerable. If there was something Dooku refused to tolerate, it was weakness--particularly in himself.

                Dooku was far from stupid, therefore he was capable of concluding that the Sith Lord was interested in Mace's brats. Except a Sith Lord in Palpatine's position would hardly risk everything he had worked for unless the reward was exceptional.

                Connecting the dots was a simple matter of processing the information logically. And when one examined the information...there was only one significant thing left to conclude. There was a reason for the existence of the rule of two. Kidnapping two promising padawans just confirmed the writing on the wall.

                The Rule of Two.

                Well, then. If it was a war Sidious wanted, Dooku would give him one. Dooku may not be stronger than Sidious, not yet anyway, but he had always been proud of his intellect. Even Master Yoda had praised him for his insight once upon a time. Perhaps, it was time to put his brain to good use and let the bloodstained destiny of the Sith play itself out.

                And it would be Dooku that would make the opening move.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Why did I agree to do this again?" Anakin grunted, muscles straining without using the Force to soothe the ache, and drug himself up to the next handhold on the climbing wall of one of the Jedi's endurance courses. Naturally...this was probably meant to be used with the Force and not without but, he must have been a glutton for punishment in another life because he was climbing without any enhancement and only a safety harness to prevent killing himself.

                "Because you've been driving everyone crazy trying to get your speeder running." Naoe strained next to him. "You haven't been sleeping much at all. And after we finally dragged the details of your crazy dream out of you...I determined a little physical exertion was precisely what you required to rest."

                "You call this a little?" Anakin gasped, trembling as he struggled to haul his body just a little higher. How far was it? Looking up, he estimated he still had a little over a meter to go. It should not seem so far after climbing over three stories in height, but he just wanted to use the fresher and fall onto his sleeper for the next twelve hours.

                "No." Naoe reached up, swinging his legs up several centimeters and using his longer arms to his advantage. Anakin took solace in the fact that his friend looked  just as exhausted as he did. "But I surmised that you would get some rest. I think I was correct."

                "Oh, good for you." Anakin moaned, irritated but continuing the painful climb.

                Through his bond, Anakin had a relieving moment when Obi-Wan merged their Force connection and felt his partner viewing things from his point of view like someone might watch the Net. It was a recent discovery from yesterday, but Anakin imagined the ability would be an amazing tool on the battlefield if they could tweak it and practice more. It may eradicate the last illusion of privacy he would ever have, but he knew Obi-Wan would protect his secrets and hardly feared the change. Anakin felt Obi-Wan's Force signature pass on a strong fondness before his presence vanished, leaving only a sense of self-satisfaction behind.

                "Obi-Wan put you up to this." It was a miserable statement, reflecting his poor mood. Twelve centimeters now. He could do this.

                "Hardly." Naoe denied it surprisingly convincingly. "I simply told him that I would ensure you would sleep tonight."

                "Yeah, thanks a lot pal." Anakin huffed, vowing never to fall for his ridiculous friend's inane schemes ever again.

                "Climbing over the top is the most difficult part." Naoe warned him, carefully slinging an elbow over and dragging his body over.

                Unfortunately Naoe proved to be right--Anakin hated those moments. The angle was awkward and it was a pain to transfer his weight. It took a bit of careful manoeuvring, but Anakin finally managed to brace himself enough to push off the rock face and haul himself up and over.

                Naoe was lying gracelessly on his back staring at the glass ceiling of the training room. Anakin flopped down next to him breathing hard. Some random Knight shot the both of them a compliment, but otherwise the two of them were left to their own devices to relax and otherwise just allow their screaming muscles to spasm.

                "I never thought I'd miss the squirt." Anakin muttered, popping his knuckles wearily. The bubbly boy had been absolutely beside himself when no amount of pleading had swayed the crèche masters. With only moments to exchange hurried goodbyes, He-Lo had been bundled onto a transport with dozens of other initiates. "But it's a lot quieter without him. And, I sense that Obi-Wan misses his shadow even if he isn't likely to come out and say it."

                "This should go without saying, but age is hardly a reliable indicator of friendship." Naoe paused, the Kiffar boy rolling to his side with a groan. "Though you _are_ a bit of a pest to hang out with."

                "It's your fault we're up here!" Anakin sputtered in protest, chest tightening warningly. "And you're always challenging me! _You_ are the real pest here!"

                "Nonsense," the older boy batted his hand dismissively and Anakin was half tempted to try and suffocate his friend. "You enjoy winning. You've come far with Obi-Wan's assistance at shielding, but you slip when you're feeling smug. You're just like me. You love challenges and you love winning."

                "I don't." His reply was stilted and Anakin quieted and avoided the Kiffar's eyes. Already, the knot in his stomach knew more than he was prepared to admit.

                "You do." Oddly enough there was no mockery in the other boy's tone and Anakin snuck a peek at the strange behavior. "My master has discussed the matter with me at length. Master Jericho has admitted that individuals like you and I are more prone to emotional outbursts because we have a different mental state than most here."

                "What exactly are you saying?" Anakin's attention zeroed in on his friend.

                "That like you, I still remember my mother."

                That quieted Anakin right away. Shmi Skywalker had always lived as selflessly as one could when she while living in chains. If food was short, it was never Anakin that went to bed with an empty stomach. If only one of them had clothing mended, it was always Ani. Always him.

                "I miss her." Anakin whispered, doing his best to keep from displaying any emotion for overly interested ears. "I'm glad that I'm here...especially glad that I have Obi-Wan, but-"

                "But it still hurts." Naoe murmured with a sight. "My father was the one that gave me to the Jedi. My mother was against it. I was very young, but I could feel how heartbroken she was, but my father was proud.  I'm pleased my father sent me because being a Jedi is all I've ever known, but I've never forgotten how hurt my mother felt. It's the one downside of Force sensitivity, it makes it very hard to forget."

                "Do you remember what love felt like?" Anakin asked the other boy, more because he was genuinely curious.

                "Yes." Naoe looked incredibly self-deprecating for a moment. "Even though I was just two, I remember very well. It's been difficult to forget."

                "Don't forget." Anakin whispered, the image of his mother standing by their home as he walked away was more than he could stand. "If you never see her again, you'll never forgive yourself."

                "Maybe you're not hopeless after all, Skywalker." The reply was derisive but Anakin could sense Naoe's emotional state was in utter disarray.

                "Yeah...I guess not."

                The pair studied the glass ceiling; there was no blue sky, the atmosphere of Coruscant was supposedly cleansed through machines, but the sky itself looked dark and empty.

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "I'm missing something." Obi-Wan mumbled, studying the nearly complete lightsaber in front of him. For once, the redhead was oddly stumped.

                'This should be an absolute cakewalk! I made my first lightsaber with Anakin...this is just foolish.'

                "Stop over thinking it," Mace tapped the crown of his skull fondly with a loose fist. Then the big man reached out and lined up the last four parts in front of him. "Feel it. The Force will guide you if you stop trying to control the situation. Let go."

                Obi-Wan nodded and carefully set the unfinished saber down and placed his hands on his lap. His palms were a little damp from allowing feelings of stress to overcome him. Squeezing his knees, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

                He set aside his Master and his feelings of disappointment at his poor performance. Obi-Wan closed off his worry over Anakin's dream. He shut out his nerves over a response to the message he had sent out several days past. He locked away his conflicted emotions over Master Jinn. And finally, Obi-Wan allowed himself to float in a light form of meditation and just let go.

                "That's it." The praise was gentle enough that it meshed with his trance rather than disconnected him. "You're doing well. Come out now and look at the lightsaber again."

                Slowly, Obi-Wan retreated from the light meditation and breathed. The parts in front of him did not look as threatening as they had a few minutes ago. A power cell, some wire, and a support for the crystal. Staring at the supplies, Obi-Wan frowned and raised a hand over his lightsaber and reached out and felt.           

                Something was off; like a discordant note in a symphony, Obi-Wan lifted the open end of his second lightsaber and peered inside. At first glance, everything appeared perfect, but the murmur that did not belong remained. Obi-Wan stuck a finger in carefully and wiggled it around. The kyber crystal was perfect--it greeted him warmly. The casing felt good but...ah. Obi-Wan brushed a finger over the tiniest piece of wiring that he needed to connect to the last power cell. Without looking, Obi-Wan summoned the desired coupling and wire strand and carefully worked the components together. It was a delicate process and took several minutes, but finally, Obi-Wan placed the support piece and then carefully  closed the casing.

                "I think...it's alright now." Obi-Wan murmured, spinning to look up at his beaming Master with a toothy grin. "I did it!"

                "You certainly did, imp!" Mace placed his two meaty palms on his shoulders and squeezed. The redhead leaned into the touch and laughed.

                "I think you are the youngest padawan on record to have two lightsabers," Mace muttered, shaking off his disbelief. "But I know you can handle it, Obi-Wan. You're the responsible member of our group, after all."

                "I know." Obi-Wan grinned, standing up and staring around their empty kitchen for a moment before daringly holding it out. "May I?"

                "Yes, but carefully."

                Incredibly giddy, Obi-Wan turned on his new saber, entranced by purple coloring of the weapon. Giving it a single practice swing, he grinned at the hum of the blade before deactivating the blade and jumping up.

                "It's perfect!"

                "You did a fine job, Obi-Wan." Mace's eyes had softened a bit and some of the tension had slipped away from his Master's face. Master Windu had confirmed that the Council was making preparations in case Anakin's vision came to pass, but Mace had refused to divulge what that was except that He-Lo and the other initiates were being sent off-planet for a while.

                "Thank you for making my second lightsaber with me, Master." Obi-Wan pressed close to the tall man. "I know you're busy with things lately and a lightsaber takes a long time to construct."

                "It was quite enjoyable Obi-Wan." Mace kept a straight face and folded his arms but the bond was shunted full of warmth. "And you can hardly specialize in a duel-wielding form of Soresu without a second lightsaber. Practice hard and make me proud."

                "I'll do my best."

                "That is all I ever ask." Mace returned the sentiment.

                "Master?" Suddenly Obi-Wan felt shy again and tipped his head up hopefully. "Can you take me to practice? I know that you don't have much time right now since you've been very busy with the Council, but we don't have to stay long."

                "Breathe, Obi-Wan." Mace patted him on the back and Obi-Wan perked up with a relieved sigh.  "The Council is meeting again, but not until later. I anticipated your reaction and I used my authority as the Head of the Order to shuffle our schedule accordingly. There are perks to being in charge sometimes. Not many and such power is not to be abused, but spending time with a padawan is an important thing."

                Obi-Wan swallowed the lump and his throat, mouth falling open to reply but unable to utter a word. This man--his Master--had changed around his entire day just because he had suspected that Obi-Wan might want to test out his lightsaber. Not even his first...just a second. How many apprentices could say that?

                "Thank you!" A wave of giddiness washed over the redhead and he seized Mace's hand while he was still brave enough and waved open their door with a liberal wave of Force energy. "Come on! Let's go!"

                Obi-Wan dragged his Master toward the salles. At a brisk walk, it took only a couple minutes, but the few Jedi they did encounter did a double-take at the grin splitting Obi-Wan's face from ear to ear.

                "The training yard is hardly going anywhere." The comment was more amused than anything so Obi-Wan just increased the pace.

                "But the faster we get there, the more time we have!" Obi-Wan countered breathlessly, feet drumming over the marble floors relentlessly.

                "Imp." The chuckle was fond and his master effortlessly matched his pace.

                The Masters' training room was empty most days and today was no exception.

                "Assume the first stance." Mace barked, slipping into teaching mode effortlessly.

                Obi-Wan was quick to activate his lightsabers. The one he had made three days previous with Anakin lit up with a vibrant blue, while his new amethyst saber hummed welcomingly. The lightsabers felt clumsy in his hands and he nearly fumbled them both to the ground.

                Obi-Wan frowned, before turning his head to address Mace. "Something feels off about this."

                His feet looked right and he felt certain this was the proper positioning for his arms that Master Billaba was showing him. But two lightsabers made the form feel sloppy and left his body lacking a center.

                "I'm pleased you noticed."

                A large palm moved to his left thigh and tapped once. Obliging, Obi-Wan shifted it. From there, Mace gripped his elbow and shifted it thirty degrees. Obi-Wan was doing his best to memorize each change and account for _why_ the alterations were being made, but he had difficulty placing it. Finally, Mace turned his attention back to the lightsabers in question.

                "Deactivate them for a moment."

                Without a thought, he complied and did not fight when his Master took both weapons from him. Curiously, he watched the big man study both before shaking each slightly. What was he looking for? Finally, the more experienced Jedi handed them back to opposite hands.

                "Why?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at the purple saber now firmly in his right hand.

                "The weight of your casing and crystal are slightly heavier. Obi-Wan, you are right-handed so by default, you are going to have an easier time compensating for any difference in weight with your right hand. But truth be told, using two lightsabers is a difficult mastery to pursue for a fully grown Jedi. Your body is still growing and using two blades will hinder more than benefit you at this point. If you are ever in a situation that is life or death, use only one lightsaber for now."

                "If I can't even use two, why did you help me make the second?" To be honest, Obi-Wan felt almost offended by his own stupidity. How could he not have seen?

                "You will cease this senseless behavior this instant." Right away, Obi-Wan froze in place, staring wide-eyed at his Master who just looked...mad. "Spending time with you is not a waste of time and any Jedi worth their salt is aware that mastery of two weapons is something that takes a matter of years. The Force is a great help, but your body must master itself before you can easily handle two lightsabers at once. I do not believe we are wasting our time. We are simply beginning a process that will take many years."

                Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, disappointed in himself for offending his Master.

                "Do you believe the rate at which you and Anakin are processing information is normal?"

                The question caught the padawan off-guard and he lowered his arms and mulled the matter over in his mind. What was abnormal about them? Certainly Anakin had a good sense of parts and tech; Obi-Wan had a good head for languages, but he hardly would have labelled himself a genius. Watching Naoe and Anakin go at each disavowed himself of any foolish notion of superiority.

                "Um...I think we both have strengths in certain areas, but I don't really see anything odd." Obi-Wan trailed off, noting the incredulous twist of his Master's jaw.

                "Obi-Wan, did you never notice anything strange that first day that you and Anakin were working with Master Drallig?"

                "Err...not really?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

                "I see." Mace looked so gobsmacked that Obi-Wan glanced around to make sure there was no late arrivals or elephants in the room.

                "See what, Master?" Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin would have felt so clueless.

                "Obi-Wan, you and Anakin are excelling at far beyond a natural rate. I've been reading the reports from your instructors and none of them have an explanation for either of your comprehension levels. Some of your basic classes have been providing you both with advanced materials that you're both showing incredible aptitude for."

                For a moment, Obi-Wan considered whether or not Master Windu was playing some kind of joke on him, but quickly dismissed that idea. The Force was suggesting his Master was being serious _and_ the little lines above his Master's nose were wrinkling. Now those were solid indicators that this was not all big fabrication or fantasy.

                "Your Force power developments have progressed in the last few weeks at an exponential rate. If you really pay attention, you would notice that the majority of padawans are not keeping up with you at all."

                "Naoe beats Ani up every other day," he protested weakly.

                "Padawan Rhi is a special case with a very unique Master backing him. That boy is certainly not part of any minority." Okay, that did make some sense. "And he is older than the both of you by nearly three years."

                Point taken.

                "So...we're kinda good?"

                "Very good." Mace's eyes closed as if he were pained. "While your maturity and emotional control are in a normal for your age, your academic comprehension level is beyond accelerated. So, I do not want to hear you putting yourself down ever again. Is that clear?"

                "Yes." What had just happened?

                "Good. Let's go eat. Anakin is giving me a headache."

                "Yeah..." Obi-Wan winced, feeling some of Anakin's jubilant triumph through their bond. "That can happen."

                "Can you tell if we should contact the infirmary?" Was he kidding? No, Obi-Wan noted the absence of humor from his Master's face.

                "Err...I think Anakin just had a breakthrough in the scrap room." Translation: Anakin's speeder that you don't know about is possibly running.

                Obi-Wan smiled crookedly at the suspicious look Master Windu shot his way.

                "Let's go have dinner before the Council resumes. Call Anakin."

                "On it!"

                _Obi-Wan ventured further down the bond, seeing Anakin crouched under his speeder with their Kiffar friend resting nearby._

_'Ani, Master Mace says it's time for dinner!'_

_'Sith's balls!' Anakin jerked upward, slamming his face into the speeder frame._

_'Anakin.' Master Mace's voice was a low growl and Obi-Wan felt the other boy shiver slightly._

_'Oh hell.'_

_'I don't care what you're up to. Dinner. Now.'_

_'Coming!'_

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                He-Lo was incredibly pleased with himself when the third Jedi Knight in over an hour bypassed his hiding place behind a of crates in the cargo hold of the massive transport he was exploring.

                The evacuation had been sudden. The initiates were woken up early and ushered toward a deserted hanger bay. Thankfully Master Windu had allowed him to exchange a brief goodbye with Ani and Obi-Wan, but there had been no time to turn in his report on fission reactors. Hopefully Master Yui would make an exception for his late turn-in this time.

                The Noorian crouched low and checked that his Force signature was still flying below the radar. It had been an accidental discovery during group meditation with Master Mei, but He-Lo had tried building a field around his signature and had alarmed the crechemaster.

                Being scolded would have bothered him a few weeks ago, but Anakin was one of the smartest boys he knew and he was _always_ getting a lecture. So He-Lo let the Master's anxiety roll of his back and mentally cheered. If he could outwit a Master, he HAD to be doing something right.

                Bypassing the crate, the initiate sneaked through a doorway and dashed into another area--pausing openmouthed to stare at one of the Temple's private transports.

                "Wow..."

                Like a moth to the flame, He-Lo raced forward. Miming a feline, the initiate crawled up the open ramp and looked around in excitement. With Force intuition, he knew that a left would direct him to the cockpit. A right...was a new adventure.

                Prowling down the coridoor, He-Lo poked his head inside a room and frowned at the state of the rumpled bedding and a robe flung over the mattress carelessly. Obviously it could hardly be a Jedi! No one could possibly be so untidy--except Ani.

                He-Lo sighed. He missed his friends.

                There was a small storage closet, a tiny meal prep area and little else. It was rather disappointing and He-Lo privately wondered if perhaps they could build a more interesting vessel from their scrap yard at the Temple.

                This was boring.

                Preparing to turn back, the sound of voices froze the Noorian in his boots. Suddenly the image of a frowning, irate Master Mei entered his mind and the Noorian jumped into action. There was no way he was going to do extra meditation tonight. No way! Desperate to avoid punishment, He-Lo attacked the nearest ventilation opening, noting it was just wide enough for him to squeeze into. A few lessons with Naoe and Anakin came in handy opening the latch; just in time, He-Lo crunched himself inside and let the metallic edge fall closed.

                "I'm hesitant to trust this information, but ignoring it could put our people in even graver danger." A female Master that He-Lo did not recognize was speaking. "The source of this intelligence is unknown and was hand-delivered which is certainly suspicious. But...our people need to be warned. If the attempt to free Gunray is merely a diversion, the Temple is the real target."

                _Someone was attacking the Temple! Then why were Ani, Obi, and Naoe staying?!_

                He-Lo panicked; fortunately for him, he merely froze up and could not stop shaking to save his life. And somehow, his Force signature stayed perfectly compressed.

                "Don't worry, Master." A Masculine bass responded calmly. "I'll report to the Council immediately and we will handle this. They won't know what hit them."

                "May the Force with be with you, Garen."

                "And with you."

                Footsteps retreated and He-Lo stayed safely scrunched in his hiding place. Not sensing any movement, the Noorian eased out quietly only to pitch forward when the floor shifted slightly beneath him.

                "Huh?"

                Clinging to the wall, the initiate slowly climbed back to his feet only feel a coil of dread filter into his gut.

                "Uh oh." He whispered, watching in horrified fascination as the transport he had been on decreased in size out the small window until only thousands of stars were in the sky. "Master Mei is gonna lock me up for hours when she finds out about this!"

                And he _still_ had to find a way to warn his friends. It was official, the Force was not on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. And sorry it's shorter than I planned, but I now have a better appreciation for individuals suffering writer's block. I've had a difficult time writing before, but nothing like this. 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
